A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts
by KeybladeDJ
Summary: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi set off on a new quest to stop a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

What up people! KeybladeDJ here. This is my 1st fanfiction ever. So don't hate me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; but I sure wish I did.

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

The Dream

"Bloody hell that hurt"! Cried a boy named Sora. "Oh my head" Sora moaned in considerable pain.

"Don't blame me Sora you were the one who didn't want to ware a seatbelt" said Donald Duck, court wizard of Disney Castle.

The gummi ship Sora was traveling in had just exited a wormhole in space when the ship shook violently, really violently, and Sora, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt, was thrown upward knocking his head into the dome overhead.

"Gee Sora that was funny; do it again hyuck" Goofy said laughing.

Goofy was the captain of the Disney Castle and Sora's good friend.

"NO"! Sora yelled.

That sparked laughter from the two people sitting on the floor behind Sora. He turned around and gave his friends Riku and Kairi a pissed looked.

"Shut it you two" yelled Sora, glaring daggers at them.

Kairi couldn't stop giggling like a maniac. Normally Sora loved to hear her laugh, but right now it just pissed him off.

"Can it Kairi your giving me a headache" Sora yelled.

"Cool it Sora" Riku said, with a small smile on his face.

"yah Sora no need to get so tense hyuck" Goofy said

Sora looked at his friends Donald and Goofy with a sad look in the eye. They were escourting him, Riku, and Kairi back to Destiny Islands, and then retuning to Disney Castle. Sora knew this might just be the last time he ever saw them, and he just couldn't face them anymore.

"Your right guys, i'm just really tired after fighting Organization XIII" Sora said, which was true. "I'm going to take a nap"

"Have a nice nap you lazy bum" Kairi said, giggling.

Sora, after making sure his seatbelt was fastned, fell asleep as soon as his eyes were closed.

_Sora's Dream..._

Sora was sitting on the beach; watching the sunset with his five best friends. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys, this a beautiful sunset or what". Sora said turning to smile at his friends, only to find his friends Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi were gone.

"_Hun, they were just here a few seconds ago" _Sora though.

He turned back to the sunset; only to find it gone, blocked out by darkness. The darkness was spreading, fast.

Everything was dark; Sora felt like he was falling when he heard a voice, one he knew slightly well.

_"A shattered heart, A poisoned mind, and a thirst for revenge; thats what lies inside of your heart Sora"._

"Hun? what the...oof" Sora hit the ground, hard. As soon as Sora stood up a bright circle of light appeared under Sora. The circle shot forward turning into a path.

_"Move forward" _said the voice inside Sora's head.

"If you say so, Mr. Disembodied Voice" Sora said.

Sora moved a couple of steps forward; but stopped when he heard the sound of braking glass. Sora turned around and saw the path behind him was gone.

"Ok no turning back I guess" Sora said, braking into a run.

As Sora ran images formed all around him. Images of places he's been like Traverse Town, Agrabah,Olympus Coliseum, Halloween Town, Atlantica, Neverland, Hallow Bastion/Radiant Garden, Twilight Town, Land of Dragons, The Pride Lands, Port Royal,

Disney Castle and more. Along the path Heartless started appearing. Without stopping Sora held his hand out and summoned his keyblade.

Since they were just Shadow Heartless; all it took to defeat them was a simple slash of the keyblade.

The path of light soon turned into a staircase. Sora ran up it as fast as he could, killing Heartless along the way. Once, Sora encountered a large group of Shadows.

He got rid of them by casting his Thunder spell. The Shadows disappeared in a puff of black smoke; and Sora thought he saw the outline of a small girl waring a white nightgown with a sad look in her eyes.

Sora didn't stop; he kept running up the stairs, they seemed endless.

Suddenly thirteen tall beings in black robes appeared in front of Sora.

"Damn it! you clowns again" Sora said, swinging his keyblade wildly.

Shockingly, Organization XIII was easy to beat, they didn't even fight back; but Sora didn't care, for some reason he just wanted to keep going.

Finally, Sora made it to the end of the staircase and what he saw shocked him.

He was standing on a huge standed stained glass platform. In the center of the platform was a picture of a young boy with dirty blonde spikey hair. His eyes were closed and seemed to be sleeping. In his hand( much to Sora's shock) was the Kingdom Keyblade. In the backgrond was Twilight Town's clock tower. Off to the side was a small picture of a young girl with blonde hair. In the center of the platform was a huge cloud of darkness.

Sora instinctly backed away from the darkness; but then he heard a voice in his head say "_Don't be afraid of your own shadow Sora"_.

Before Sora could even think about what the voice had said the shadow exploded! Sora was blinded; but he could still see a human-shaped figure emerge from the darkness.

_"Your inner war starts now"._

Before Sora could even respond, the figure shot torwed him at an unbelievable speed. The figure struck Sora in his chest; Sora could fell it enter his heart. Suddenly Sora was in intense pain, his heart fell like t was on fire, he couldn't stand up.

"AHHHHHHGGGGGGAH"! Sora cried.

"_Welcome to part one of my revenge, you bastered" _said a voice in Sora's heart.

Suddenly the platform erupted with white lighting, it was chaos.

The platform was rocked, Sora looked up to see a huge Heartess, a Darkside. Only there was something wrong with it. It was white and it had two heads.

"Oh crap" Sora curssed.

There was nothing he could do, he was paralyzed, he couldn't see straight. The Darkside slammed its fist into the platform; the shockwave almost killed Sora.

White darkness consumed the platform; Sora felt himself being sucked in.

He was being consumed, he felt like he was drowning, Sora did the only thing he could think of: scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...".

His voice was cut off by the darkness. The last thinghe remembered before were these words.

"_Your war starts now"_

**Wow! What ****a way to start a series hun?**

**Well thats all for this chapter. Expect the next one soon.**

**Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

What up people! KeybladeDJ is back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; but I sure wish I did.

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

A Sad Goodbye

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! yelled Sora.

He sat up so fast it gave him whiplash, he was breathing hard, covered in sweat, and his vision was bleary.

"_Where am I? And where is that Darkside Heartless"? _Sora asked himself.

Suddenly a loud noise scared the crap out of Sora.

"AH"! Sora jumped off his bed and summoned his keyblade; he turned to strike and found himself staring at Donald and Goofy.

"It's just Goofy and Donald" Sora said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Donald and Goofy were asleep, so Sora woke them up, by knocking there heads together.

"Ow! What the...SORA! your awake" Donald yelled, loudly.

"Gosh Sora, you had us worried hyuck" Goofy said. "Have a bad dream"?

"ya, and what do you mean worried"? Sora asked.

"You were thrashing all around and you wouldn't wake up hyuck" Goofy explained.

"Sorry; hey where are we"? Sora asked, not recognizing where they were.

"What! You don't recognize your own bedroom Sora"? Donald said, in shock.

"My own...hey your right, this is my bedroom" Sora said, looking around.

Nothing in Sora's room had changed since he left three years ago. Same old bed, same old clothes all over the floor, same old toys, same old everything.

_"It's good to be back" _Sora thought, but he still had one question.

"How we get in here"? Sora asked.

"Your mom let us in" Donald said.

"SORA, GET YOUR LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE NOW" Sora's mom yelled, as if on cue.

"_Oh boy, I've got some explaining to do" _ Sora thought.

"Honey, you'ved told some tall tales in the past, but this takes he cake." Sora's mom said, with a small smile on her face.

"Come on mom, i'm not lying" Sora said, sweatdropping like a anima character.

"Oh I believe you Sora, the proof is sitting in front of me drinking coffee". Sora's mom said, pointing at Donald and Goofy.

Sora was about to say something when his watch beeped. It was 9:00.

"Oh crap! (_Sora!_) We got to go now! Sora yelled, frantically getting up and heading for the door.

"Hun, Sora SORA!Where are you going" Sora's mom asked, looking like she was going to have a heart attack.

Sora didn't answer, he was already out the door.

"Read this if you curious 'bout Sora's adventure" Goofy said, throwing Sora's mom a letter with the Kings crest on the back.

"_Oh Sora" _Sora's mom thought, opening the letter.

"You three are sooooo late" Kairi said, yawing.

"So sorry Ms.Punctuality. My mom held us up" Sora said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had ran up the tallest hill, where Donald had landed the gummi ship last night, where they were metting Riku and Kairi, to see Donald and Goofy off.

"Well guys I guess this is good..." Sora couldn't finish, it really was hard to say goodbye.

"Sora I..." Donald started to say, but stoped when he saw how close Sora was to crying.

"Gee Sora, I sure am going to miss you" Goofy said, not afraid to show emotion, walked over and hugged Sora. Not wanting to be left out, Donald joined the hug. After a few seconds they broke the hug, tears in there eyes.

Riku and Kairi's goodbye was a little less personal, not knowing Donald and Goofy as well as Sora. They both shook there hands, but Kairi whispered into both's ears "_Thank you, for keeping Sora safe"._

Riku just smiled and said " It was great to met you two, give my regards to King Mickey.

Donald and Goofy turned toward the gummi ship, but then Donald turned to Sora and handed him a small book.

"Here Sora, this is for you" Donald said.

"Whats this"? Sora asked.

"It's a copy of Jimmy's Journal, he wanted you to have a copy so you'd always remember our time together" Donald explained.

"Thank you guys so much, i'll treasure it always" Sora said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well I guess we should get going" Goofy said.

"Goodbye Sora, Riku, Kairi" Donald said, waving.

" I won't say goodbye guys. I'm going to say see you later" Sora said, knowing in his heart he would see Donald and Goofy again.

Sora watched them take off and disappear into the sky.

Sora didn't stop crying.

**One Week Later in Disney Castle**

King Mickey Mouse was one happy King.

He was home, his friends Donald and Goofy were home, the Heartless and the Nobodies were gone, the world were finally at peace, and he finally got to spend some "alone time" with Queen Minnie.

Now the King was up in the highist point of the castle, the observatory. This was the first time he had been up here since he got back.

"Hmmm, I wonder how all the worlds are doing" Mickey wondered out loud.

The King looked through the huge teloscope, which was aimed in the direction of Wonderland, and what he saw shocked him to the core.

"OH MY GOSH" King Mickey yelled, running to his throne room.

"_The crisis isn't over yet" _King Mickey thought to himself.

**Back On Destiny Islands. One Hour Later**

"Oh man; things are finally back to normal" Sora said.

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day on Destiny Islands so Sora, Riku, and Kairi decided to go to the beach. They had been sitting there for an hour, relaxing and telling each other about there first week home.

"Define normal" Riku said.

"Well, my mom stopped asking me about the King's letter" Sora explained.

"Oh" Riku said.

"What about you Riku, anything happen to you this week"? Kairi asked.

"Yea, my dad taugh me how to drive" Riku said, with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Really, cool"! Sora yelled.

"Awesome" Kairi said.

"I know, so Kairi you've been pretty quiet 'bout your week, nothing new happen"? Riku asked.

"Nope, me and my folks went shopping downtown, but thats about it" Kairi said.

"Well that sounds like fun" Riku said.

Sora layed on his back and, with his eyes closed, said "Well I guess things really are back to norm...".

"WHOA" Kairi yelled, cutting off Sora's sentence.

Sora opened his eyes and found himself staring at a huge ball of light.

"What the Hell" Sora said; when suddenly the ball evaporated. Then appearing out of thin air where the ball use to be was letter. The letter flew through the air and landed in Sora's out stretched hand.

"What is that"? Riku asked, looking worried.

"It's a letter...with the King's seal on the back"! Sora yelled.

"Maybe his Majesty is just checking up on us" Riku said, looking even more worried, as Sora ripped the envelop open.

"Whats it say, whats it say" Kairi said, trying to read over Sora's shoulder.

"Three words" Sora said, holding the letter up so his friends could read.

_"Yen Sid is coming"._

**Well there you go. Chapter 2 just like I promised. Don't worry through, chapter 3 will be done soon, I hope. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

What up people! KeybladeDJ is back (once again).

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; but that hasn't stopped me yet.

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

Yen Sid

**One hour earlier in Disney Castle.**

"Well, thats my story fellas" King Mickey Mouse said, sighing heavily.

He had just finished telling Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Chip Dale about his "little" discovery up in the observatory.

"Your Majesty, are you sure, are you absolutely sure" Donald said, pacing the floor wildly.

"I sure wish I wasn't but I am" the King said, his hands in the pockets of the black Organization XIII style robe he just put on, and his eyes closed.

"So now what are you going to do your Majesty"? Daisy asked.

"Well, as King it's my duty to investagate this crisis" the King said, walking to his desk. Mickey got out some paper and started writing something. A couple of minutes later, King Mickey finished his letter(he was a fast writer), then he threw the letter into the air and threw his hand up; the letter was enveloped in a blue orb of light and disappeared.

"Gosh your Majesty; who'd ya send the letter to"? Goofy asked.

"Master Yen Sid; he's going to explane what I just told you to Sora" the King said, taking his keyblade out of the protective case he had built.

"Sora"?! Donald said.

"Yup, he plays a huge part of this" the King said, writing another letter.

This letter was only three words long, then this letter too disappeared.

"Who's that letter goin' to your Majesty ahuck" Goofy asked again.

"Sora, telling him Master Yen Sid is coming" Mickey said, getting up to leave for the gummi garage.

"Your Majesty, are you sure you don't want us to go with you"? Donald asked.

"I'm sure. Donald! Goofy! as your King I have a favor to ask you two" Mickey said, with the smallist smile on his face.

"What is it your Majesty" Donald and Goofy said, saluting (Goofy hit himself in the head).

"I need you two to take the gummi ship to Radiant Garden and start looking for Sora, thats were Yen Sid is going to send him, and maybe Riku too" the King said in a kind, but commanding tone.

"Ok" Donald said.

"You can count on us ahuck" Goofy said.

"Well I guess this is good by..." the King started to say.

"Oh Mickey! Please don't leave again"! Queen Minnie yelled, running up and hugging the King, thighly.

"I'm sorry Min I have to leave" the King said, returning Queen Minnie's hug.

"But you know this is the reason I called you all here, so we could say goodbye" King Mickey said, walking toward the door with Donald and Goofy "Cause I learned my lesson form last time" he said, with a tear in his eye. "You can't really say goodbye in a letter".

**Right now: Destiny Islands**

_"Yen Sid is coming"._

Sora reread these three words over and over again, still refusing to believe them.

"Why on earth dose Yen Sid need to come here" Sora asked, pacing.

Kairi, who had never heard of Yen Sid, just sat their cluelessly.

"Well hear comes your chance to ask him Sora" Riku said, pointing toward the dock.

Sora turned toward the dock and saw a huge ball of blue light. The blue light disappeared with a blinding flash, and their stood Master Yen Sid.

"Hello Sora, Riku, Kairi" Yen Sid said, greeting them.

Sora and Riku walked over to Yin Sid, bowed, and said "It's a honor sir".

Kairi walked over to Sora and Riku, who were still bowing, and asked "Who's the old geezer with the stupid hat"?

Sora and Riku fell face first into the sand.

"KAIRI! Do you have any idea who this is"? Riku yelled, looking like he was going to faint.

"No" Kairi said.

"Kairi this is Master Yen Sid, this is the sorcerer who taught the King everything he knows" Sora explained.

"Really cool" Kairi said.

Riku turned back to Yen Sid.

"I mean no disrespect Master Yen Sid, but what the hell are you doing here"? Riku asked bluntly.

"I come here to warn the brave keyblade master of the impending crisis" Yen Sid said, in a deep voice.

"What crisis"? Sora asked, in a panicked voice "Are the Heartless and the Nobodies back"?

"No, the threat of the Heartless is no more, thanks to you Sora" Yen Sid said, nodding his head in Sora's direction.

"Thanks" Sora said, with that goofy grin on his face.

"That wasn't a compliment Sora, you dumbass! It's because of you we face the Soulless crisis" Yen Sid said with pure anger in his voice.

"Hun? What's a Soulless"? Sora asked, confused

"A Soulless is...well thats what I came to explain" Yen Sid said.

Yen Sid took out his wand, pointed it Kairi, and waved it three times, and a perfect replica of Kairi appeared.

"Well, lets say Kairi becomes a Heartless" Yen Sid said. The Kairi replica turned into a Heartless. "When her Heartless is destoryed" Yen Sid continued, blasting a spell at the Heartless replica, destroying it "Her heart returns to her body" ("Her _hot _body" Sora injected, earning himself a slap from Kairi), Yen Sid said, as a blue heart flashed and the Kairi replica reappeared.

"Yah, we learned that from Ansem's Report" Riku said.

"I'm not done" Yen Sid said, his anger rising.

"However, for some unexplainable reason, when her heart returns to her body, she losses her soul" Yen Sid said, pointing his wand at the replica.

The Kairi replica suddenly became enveloped in white darkness. Kairi disappeared and in her place, a white version of a shadow Heartless appeared.

"And the worst part is, for every Heartless you destory; one Soulless comes into being" Yen Sid said in a hallow voice.

"No way"! Kairi screamed.

"You got to be kidding! I mean, we destoryed thousands of Heartless" Riku yelled.

"I kid you not" Yen Sid said.

While Riku and Kairi talked with Yen Sid, Sora just stood there; looking at the spot were the Soulless replica had been.

_"That thing from my dream! Was that a Soulless? Maybe Master Yen Sid would know"? _Sora thought.

"Hey Master Yen Sid! I got a question" Sora said.

"Yes Sora" Yen Sid said.

"I...was just wondering what I could do to stop the Soulless"? Sora said.

"_What the hell? Thats not what I was wondering at all. Man I'm stupid" _Sora thought.

"Ahh yes Sora, you have a very important task. Seal the keyblade" Yen Sid said.

"Say what"! Sora said, looking like he was going to faint. "Why in hell's name would I want to seal my keyblade"?

"Because the energy relesed from sealing the keyblade is the ONLY thing that will end the Soulless crisis" Yen Sid explained.

"But why dose it have to be MY keyblade"? Sora whined.

Sora, despite all the crap it put him through, loved being the keyblade master.

"Because your keyblade is the one that links all" Yen Sid said, in a tone that plainly said "_Your sealing the damn blade and thats final"!_

"Come on Sora, it's just a weapon" Riku said wisely.

"It's your duty, as a wielder of the keyblade, to protect the worlds. Even if it means lossing the blade" Yen Sid said calmly.

Sora just sighed.

_"Riku and Yen Sid are right. It's my responsibility to protect the worlds, even if it means no more keyblade wielding for me" _Sora thought.

"All right, but how do I seal it"? Sora asked.

"I don't know" Yen Sid said.

"What do you mean "you don't know"! Riku yelled.

"Some "great all-knowing sorcerer" you are" Sora complained.

"Retard" Kairi said.

"SILENCE"! Yen Sid commanded, in the loudist voice possible.

That shut Sora, Riku, and Kairi up.

"As I was saying, before I was ruddly interruped by the three brainless adolescents standing before me, I believe the answer to your question Sora, lies in Ansem's Logbook" Yen Sid said, still mad about being interruped.

"Ansem's Logbook"? Riku asked, confused.

"Yes, we, the King and I, believe that Ansem the Wise wrote a detailed report about the Soulless in his Logbook. However, when the King finally did find the book all but one of the pages were missing" Yen Sid explained.

"So the King wants us to find the rest of the pages, right"? Riku asked.

"Correct. The King also wants you to keep a look out for the second door to Kingdom Hearts" Yen Sid said.

"Hun? The second door to Kingdom Hearts"? Sora asked.

"Yes" Yen Sid said.

"Why"? Riku asked.

"I don't know, thats all your King told me" Yen Sid said.

Sora just sighed "Thats ok Master Yen Sid, I think we know enougth".

Sora summoned his keyblade and held it high above his head.

"All right, lets get out there and kick some Soulless ass"! he screamed into the sky.

"Yah"! Riku yelled, raising his fist into the air.

"You bet" Kairi yelled also.

Sora and Riku fell face first into the sand after hearing that.

"Kairi! you can't come"! Sora blurted out.

"And why not Sora" Kairi said, with her hands on her hips.

"Well hummmm...well because it's going to be dangerous, right"? Sora said, unsure why he even wanted Kairi to stay home.

"Oh come on Sora! I'm a big girl now, if you can handle it, so can I" Kairi said, with pure detminaton in her voice.

"I guess" Sora said, know that he couldn't win a pissing match against Kairi.

Riku wasn't about to give up through.

"Kairi you don't even have a weapon, you can't come with us if you don't have a weapon" Riku said, faking a smile.

"I think I can help with that" Yen Sid said, as he took out his wand, pointed it at Kairi's heart. A blinding flash of pink light sparked from Kairi and, just as suddenly as it appeared, disappeard. Kairi looked down and saw something that looked like a pink, heart shaped keyblade in her right hand.

"Its called the "Heartblade"; wield with caution" Yen Sid said.

"Cool"! Kairi said, giving her heartblade a few swings.

_"Ahh man, we've lost" _Sora thought _"Now we have to bring her"._

"Oh! and Sora, I have a gift for you too" Yen Sid said.

"Really! Is it candy"?! Sora asked, his legendary goofy grin on his face. (he was a suger addict).

"No" Yen Sid said with a small smile. He waved his wand again. This time two yellow orbs appeared. "Riku, Kairi, please touch a orb".

Riku and Kairi both took a orb. The second there hands made contact; they felt a little of there power being sucked away.

"Woh"! Riku said.

"All right Sora, take the orbs" Yen Sid commanded.

Sora obeyed, taking one orb in each hand. He felt a huge surge of power enter his body, which had begun to flash pink and purple. He heard the sound of glass braking, which meant only one thing.

"Congratulations Sora! You are now the owner of two new Drive Forms" Yen Sid said, creating a replica of Sora with his wand.

"First let me explain "Cross Form" Yen Sid said, waving his wand yet again. The Sora replica's clothes changed from black to dark purple, with a white X in the middle of his shirt. His pant legs had a dark black flame desigh all around, his sleeves too. And the replica was holding not one but two keyblades, the kingdom key and the way to the dawn.

"With Cross Form, you join forces with Riku to unleash devastating dark attacks. But the best part is that while in this form, your heart is not affected by the darkness of these attacks" Yen Sid explained.

"Wicked" Sora said.

"Yes I thought so to. Now then let me explain "Heart Form" Yen Sid said while waving his wand. The Sora replica's clothes changed again; this time from purple to hot pink, with a huge red heart in the middle of his shirt. His pant legs and sleeves were covered with small red hearts. This Form only had one keyblade through.

"In Heart Form, you join with Kairi to unleash incredible powers of healing and defence" Yen Sid said, waving his wand so the replica disappeared.

"Cool, thanks Master Yen Sid" Sora said, bowing.

"My pleasure Sora" Yen Sid said. "Now then, the King told me to get you to Radiant Garden as soon as possible; so now that we'er ready to go..."

"Hold the phone! We aren't going anywere"! Kairi whined.

"And why not"? Yen Sid asked.

"Because in case you didn't notice, we aren't dressed for a interworld adventure, we'er dressed for the beach"! Kairi said.

She was right, Her ,Sora, and Riku were dressed for fun in the sun. All Sora and Riku had on was a pair of swim trunks, and all Kairi had on was a pink two-piece bikini.

"Very well" Yen Sid said, sighing "I'll give you one hour to change into proper traveling clothes, and say goodbye to your friends and family".

Yen Sid sat down on the beach to meditate "One hour and thats it".

One hour later Sora, Riku, and Kairi were standing on the beach again, only this time in the same clothes they wore during there last adventure, ("Hay at lest we'll be a little easier to recognize" Sora had said.).

"So Master, were's the gummi ship at"? Sora asked, assuming one was going to pop up from nowhere.

"Gummi ship? What gummi ship"? Yen Sid asked.

"What! You mean you don't have a gummi ship"? Kairi asked in shock.

Yen Sid shook his head no.

"Then how are we going to get to Radiant Garden without a gummi ship"?! Sora asked, yelling.

Yen Sid didn't answer, he just raised his wand high above his head.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, good luck on your quest. I fear you will need it" Yen Sid said, bringing his wand down.

Sora and his friends were suddenlly consumed by a bright blue light.

"What the hell"? Sora started to say, before the ground beneath him disappeared. Sora, Riku, and Kairi felt themselfs fall through time and space.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! all three of them screamed.

**OMG! It took like forever and a day to write.**

**Look forward to chapter 4: coming soon (I hope) Peace out!-KeybladeDJ.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yell-yo people!**

**KeybladeDJ here to crank out the Kingdom Hearts.**

**Disclamer: **I am currently plotting to take over Disney and SquareSoft so I can own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

_The reunion at Radiant Garden_

"Garash Donald ya really think we'll find Sora here ahuck"? Goofy asked his friend, Donald Duck.

"Wak! Goofy, if the King says Sora will be in Radiant Garden, then damnit Sora is in Radiant Garden" Donald said, putting on a set of headphones.

Donald and Goofy were, after an hour of flying, coming into Radiant Garden's air space.

"Control tower...control tower do you read me over" Donald said into the headset.

_"This is Radiant Garden's gummi ship control tower. Please give your gummi ship's ID code over" _said a recorded female voice.

"DC98532P983" Goofy said to Donald, who repeated it to the recording.

_"One moment please" _said the recording.

Donald and Goofy had to circle Radiant Garden three times before the control tower contacted them again.

"_Gummi ship "Kingdom", representing party of: Disney Castle, licensed drivers: Donald Duck, Goofy, Mickey Mouse, and Sora correct"? _the recording asked.

"Yes" Donald answered.

"_Permission to land approved" _the recording said.

"Finally, I thought this fucking recording forgot about us" Donald said, his temper rising a little.

"All right! Let "Operation: find Sora" begin ahuck" Goofy yelled, trying to calm Donald down.

"Ah shut up, ya big palooka" Donald said, as he maneuvered the gummi ship onto the landing pad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"!! Sora, Riku and Kairi screamed as they fell through space.

Suddenly a huge white circle appeared under them. They passed through it and suddenly hit solid ground.

"Ow"! Kairi cried, hitting the ground first.

"Ow"! Sora cried, landing on top off Kairi.

"Ow"! Riku cried, landing on top of both of them.

"Fuck that hurt" Sora said, in a lot of pain.

"That wasn't so bad" Riku said, rubbing his head.

"Sora, Riku GET OFF OF ME"! Kairi yelled.

"Sorry Kairi" both of them said, getting off Kairi.

While Kairi was busy dusting herself off; Sora and Riku took the chance to look around and try to see where they were.

"It looks like were in a alley" Riku said, taking a potion out of a chest that was next to him.

"_No dua" _Sora thought. "I think I know were are, kinda".

"Well I don't, where the hell are we"? Kairi asked.

"Radiant Garden" Riku said.

"Still lost" Kairi complained.

"Oh, I think you know this world by anouther name "Hallow Bastion" Sora said, as they left the alleyway.

"Oh, that world" Kairi said in a small voice, remembering the bad memories this world held for her.

"Woh"! Riku said, pointing at the town's square.

There it was, a huge green garden smack dab in the center of the market place. Beautiful flowers planted around two huge trees that stood at both ends of the small square. A small waterscape sat near the stairs which served as an irrigation system for the garden.

"Ahh how pretty" Kairi said, her eyes lighting up.

"Hay! Isn't that Leon"? Sora asked, pointing to the figure in black lying with his head on the tree.

"I think it is" Riku said.

"HEY Leon"! Sora yelled, running up to Leon.

"Hun"? Leon mumbled sleeply; he opened his eyes just in time to see Sora running toward him.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi!" Leon greeted, as through he wasn't suprised to see them, as Sora attacked him with a hug.

Sora still hadn't let go; it was getting creepy.

"Uuuuuuu Sora" Leon said, poking Sora's head.

"Wha...oh sorry" Sora said, blushing, Kairi started to giggle as he let Leon go.

"So how is everyone" Sora asked, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Fine" Leon said "Oh! that reminds me; Donald and Goofy are looking for you".

"Donald and Goofy really"! Sora asked, kinda loud.

"Ya, I think there at Merlin's house" Leon said, lay back against the tree again.

"Aren't you coming with us"? Riku asked.

"Nope, todays my day off, and I'm going to enjoy it" Leon said, popping a ice cream into his mouth.

"All right, thanks Leon" Sora said, waving as he, Riku, and Kairi left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya know Donald, I think we would'a been better off watin' for Sora at Merlin's house ahuck" Goofy said, pretty sure Donald wasn't listening; they were walking around town trying to find their spikey haired friend.

"We can find Sora faster walking around than we can just sitting around" Donald explained.

"If you say so" Goofy said, not sure Donald was right.

"Hun?! Goofy whats that"! Donald asked, pointing at a huge white cloud on top of the baliey.

"It looks like...white darkness"! Goofy yelled.

"Oh damn, its the Soulless" Donald said, rising his wand.

"Let's go get them ahuck"! Goofy yelled into the sky.

They both ran full speed toward the Soulless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well at lest we haven't seen any Soulless" Sora said, with a smile on his face.

Sora and his friends had just turned the corner and Merlin's house was in sight.

"Ya, I'm surprised how quiet things are" Riku said.

BOOM!!!!!

The door of Merlin's house blow open and flew toward Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

Sora and Kairi jumped out of the way, but Riku just stood there.

"RIKU"!! they both yelled.

The door flew into pieces before it hit Riku; he had hit it with the tip of is soul-eater.

"Guys look"! Riku yelled, pointing at Merlin's house.

White creatures started appearing.

"Soulless"! they both yelled, summoning there weapons.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi ran up and started kicking Soulless ass.

Sora jumped into the center of a pack, twirled his keyblade around fast, and killed all ten Soulless.

Riku jumped high in the air and did a Dark Aura attack.

Kairi took out three Soulless with a swing of her heartblade.

"Take this"! she yelled, jabbing anouther Soulless in the head.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa"! Sora yelled, throwing his keyblade into some Soulless.

Sora and Riku had this fight well under control, but Kairi wasn't doing so great. She wasn't the greatest fighter on Destiny Islands.

Suddenly a Soulless punched through her defence and bit her leg.

"Ahhhhggggg"!! Kairi screamed, through the blinding pain she drove her heartblade through the Soulless's head. She couldn't take the pain anymore; she fell on her knees.

"KAIRI"!! Sora yelled. "Riku! Cover me"!

"Thunder"! Sora yelled, his thunder spell killing the Soulless that had started to surround Kairi.

"Thanks" Kairi said weaklly, her wound was bleeding badly.

"Don't worry 'bout your leg, I can fix it" Sora said, pointing his keyblade at Kairi's wound.

"Cure" Sora said, the wound disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Thanks" Kairi said again.

BOOM!

"Holy shit thats a big Soulless"! Riku yelled.

Sora turned around and saw a huge dog shaped Soulless coming torward them, it had huge spikey fins on it's back, long claws, and it's tail had spikes all over.

"Ha we can take this joke easy" Sora said, with a cocky smile on his face.

"Ya we can" Riku agreed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! screamed a female voice from inside Merlin's house.

"Hun!? Thats sounds like Aerith" Sora said with concern in his voice; he wanted to see what the problem was, but he couldn't leave Riku to fight alone.

"Grrrrrrrrr" he mumbled under his breath, Kairi heard him.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll go check on your friends" Kairi said, running into Merlin's house.

She saw Yuffie and Aerith lying on the ground, unconscious and surrounded by Soulless, there claws were dug into the girls backs, sucking out there souls. The sight sickened her.

"Hey uglys over here"! Kairi yelled, running up and killing the Soulless with little effort.

"Haha" Kairi laughed, feeling a little cocky, when suddenly she felt something slash her back, hard.

"Aggggg"! Kairi stumbled and turned around, facing twelve Armored Knight Soulless.

"_Oh crap! Not these guys, oh they look so tough" _she thought, she was beginning to get scared, when she heard the sounds of battle outside.

"Hahaha this is just too fun" Sora said, laughing. The Soulless used sonic roar, "Reflect" Sora cried, casting reflect on himself.

"_I can't believe it! Sora is actually enjoying this, well if Sora can so can I" _Kairi thought, her will to fight coming back "All right who wants some"! she yelled, holding her heartblade clumsily like Sora held his keyblade.

Kairi ran up to the closes Knight and swung as hard as she could; the Armored Knight swung hard too, there blades met with a shower of sparks, unfortunately Kairi lost her grip, her heartblade went flying past her and impaled its self into the wall.

"Ah shit" she cursed, as the Soulless merciless attacked her.

Kairi was thrown against the wall, hard. She was bleeding from the wounds the Knight's had given her, her cloths were torn to ribbions, and she was having trouble breathing properly. Kairi couldn't take it, she collapsed.

"_Ah man this is it, I'm dead"_ Kairi thought, watching the Soulless draw closer with its hand outstretched, as through it was reaching for her soul. Kairi closed her eyes wating for the end.

"Kairi"! a voice yelled, Kairi opened her eyes a little and saw a man in black leap through the doorway, hit the ground in a roll, and draw a sword "Keep down" he commanded.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Kairi opened her eyes completely to see the Soulless disappear in a cloud of white smoke, when she looked up and saw Leon staring at her.

"You ok"? Leon asked.

"I think so" Kairi said, sitting up and testing her limb for broken bones. "Where's Yuffie and Aerith? Are they ok? Did they loss there souls"?

"Calm down there fine" Leon said, pointing to Merlin's bed. Even at her vantage point, Kairi could see Yuffie and Aerith laying together in bed, in a position that made them look like they were hugging, asleep but otherwise unharmed.

"What a surprise their going to get when they wake up" Kairi said, giggling like a maniac.

"Un-hun I"m going to make sure they don't forget it either" Leon said, waving his picture phone between two fingers.

"Kairi"! Sora yelled, running up and hugging her tightly, really tightly.

"Oh Kairi I was so worried about you, ah I'm sorry I didn't teach you how to fight before we left, but you know Yen Sid didn't give us enough time, oh i'm sorry" Sora rambled on, still hugging her tightly, making her wounds hurt worse.

"Thats ok Sora ahhh! Ok please stop now Sora! Please your hurting me"! Kairi yelled, Sora let go.

"Sorry Kair..." Sora looked down and saw he was covered in blood; Kairi's blood.

"Kairi your bleeding! Are you ok"? Sora asked.

"I'm fine" Kairi replied.

"You don't look fine" Riku said, uncapping a potion.

"Ya, you look like a beat up hooker" Leon said, standing at the door so he could keep a lookout for Soulless.

"Oh hahaha very funny, you should be on the nightclub circuit" Kairi replied sarcastically, drinking the potion Riku gave her; all of her wounds healed.

"Don't worry Kai, i'm going to teach you how to fight" Sora said, pulling Kairi's heartblade out of the wall "So this dosen't happen again" he said, handing back her weapon.

"Thanks Sora, but first i'm going to get cleaned up and try to fix my outfit" Kairi said, taking her heartblade.

"No problem" Sora said, with his goofy ass grin on his face.

"Unnn guys problem" Leon said, pointing out the doorway.

"What problem" Kairi asked, dreading the answer.

_ROAR!!! _The roar was so powerful that the whole house shook.

"That problem" Leon said, drawing his gunblade.

It was the same Soulless Sora and Riku just killed, the huge dog.

"Oh no not this guy again" Riku said, summoning his soul-eater.

"Don't worry, the three of us can take this one fucking Soulless down easily" Leon said.

Suddenly the Soulless surrounded itself with a dark green aura. It roared as if it was casting a spell and split into three copies of itself.

_ROAR!! ROAR!! ROAR!! _The sound of all three roars was deafing, windows broke, and the pavement cracked.

"Oh shit" Leon cursed.

Sora summoned his keyblade "All right lets take these clowns down once and for all". He was about to attack when he heard a scream; a very familiar scream.

"YEEHOOHOOHOOY"!

"WAAAAAAK"!

"_Oh my God! That sounds like Donald and Goofy, they sound like their hurt! I got go find them"! _Sora thought, running off in the direction of their scream.

"Sora! Where the hell are you going"?! Riku yelled, holding his soul-eater up to block the Guard Hound from slicing him in half.

"I'm going to go find Donald and Goofy Riku! They need my help, I can feel it" Sora said, fully expecting Riku to demand him to stay and fight, started running again when he heard Riku yell "Sora catch"!

Sora turned and caught Riku's gift. It was a Mega-potion, Riku's last item.

"Riku I..." Sora started to say.

"Me and Leonhart here can handle this, you go help your pals Sora" Riku said, charging his soul-eater with darkness.

Sora could'a sworn he saw Riku smile.

"Thanks bud" Sora said, gliding off to find his friends, hopeing he wasn't too late.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while(I'm way to busy for my own good)**

**Please review. **

**See you in chapter 5-KeybladeDJ.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up! KeybladeDJ here.**

**Ready to get you Kingdom Hearts on?**

**Disclamer:** I still don't own Kingdom Hearts (my hostile take-over plain failed)

* * *

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

_The reunion at Radiant Garden: Part 2_

"_Where are they"? _Sora asked himself, circling the Borought.

Sora was gliding through the air, looking for his friends Donald Duck and Goofy.

"_I know I heard their scream's some where over here" _Sora thought, landing on top of a house. Sora was worried about why Donald and Goofy had stopped screaming. A lot of reasons come to mind, they could have killed the Soulless they were fighting, they could be unconscious, they could have been kidnapped, or worse, they could be dead.

"Come on guys, I need a sign, a sign that will tell me if your still alive" Sora yelled into the sky.

Suddenly a flash of white light caught Sora's eye, it came from inside the Bailey.

"Thanks for the sign guys" Sora said out loud, flying full-speed to toward the Bailey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora flew straight through the doorway of the Bailey, which was strange because after the Heartless attack a month ago, the Restoration Committee decided to lock down the Bailey.

"_Ok not a good sign" _Sora thought, as he landed.

He summoned his keyblade and proceeded carefully through the Bailey. Before he turned the corner he heard a low moan.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" It sounded like Donald.

Sora turned the corner and ran to the stone railing, looked down, and saw them.

Donald and Goofy were both laying face down on the ground, covered in blood. Goofy was unconscious and Donald looked close to dieing.

"DONALD!! GOOFY!!"! Sora screamed, jumping off the stone railing. He landed hard, steading himself Sora ran as fast as he could toward Donald and Goofy.

"Donald! Goo...offf"! something had hit Sora hard in the back. Sora was thrown against the wall, really hard.

"Uggggg" Sora moaned, as gravity took effect, he landed on his feet and turned around in time to see anouther white energy fist coming at him.

"Reflect" Sora cried, the energy fist bounced of his shield.

"Ahahahahahaha what a predictable moron you are" a very familiar voice mocked.

Sora looked up and couldn't believe his eyes "_It can't be"_.

It was Pete.

"No way! Your...your suppose to be dead" Sora yelled, sure he was going crazy.

"Dead hun? Well let me tell you it takes more then some God-damn Nobodies to kill the "mighty" Pete"! Pete gloated.

_"I don't have time for this"_ Sora thought, Donald was dieing;he aimed his keyblade at Donald and said "Cur...Aggggg"! Pete had hit him with anouther energy fist.

"At at ah. No Curey Curey from the keyblade runt aha" Pete mocked, charging his fist with white darkness. Pete charged like a bull toward Sora, who was still against the wall.

Sora let his instincts take over, wating until Pete was inchs from him before jumping up; Pete slamed his fist into the wall and Sora jabbed Pete's head with his keyblade as hard as he could.

"OHWWWWW"! Pete cried.

Sora hit the ground in a dodge roll, trying to get some distance between him and Pete.

"Cur...agggggggg"! Sora cried, feeling like he got struck by lightning.

"_That attack didn't come from Pete, that means someone else is here trying to stop me from saving Donald and Goofy" _Sora thought. Sora felt something in his pocket; he looked inside.

"_Of course thats it" _Sora thought, formulating a plain.

"Hey Pete! Your a dumbass"! Sora yelled, making a face and fipping Pete off.

"What the!? Why you stupid fucken punk i'll kill you for that"! Pete screamed, charging at Sora completely enraged.

"Think fast retard" Sora yelled, throwing something hard at Pete. Instinctly, Pete ducked.

"HA! You missed" Pete said.

"Wasn't aiming for ya" Sora said, with a smirk on his face.

Sora had throwen the mega-potion Riku gave him, it shattered near Donald and Goofy splashing them with the life-saving liquid. A green aura surounded their bodies.

"_Their going to be ok, thank God" _Sora thought, with a small smile on his face.

"Damn it" Pete cursed "You tricked me".

"Got that right" Sora said, charging at Pete. Pete tried to hit him, but Sora ducked and dodge rolled under Pete's legs, and ran at full-speed toward Donald and Goofy's unconscious bodies.

"All right Pete! Get ready to see what happens when you screw with my friends"! Sora growled, grabing Donald and Goofy's wrists. Sora's cloths began to glow brighter and brighter, he crossed his arms and yelled "Master"!!

Pete was blinded by a yellow flash that was accompanied by the sound of glass braking. When his vision cleared he saw Sora, only his jacket was yellow and had blue crosses on his sleeves and pant leg's, and he had two keyblades: the kingdom key and the oblivion, Donald and Goofy had disappeared.

This was Master form.

"Hope your ready die Pete"! Sora screamed, running at super-human speed.

"Oh shit" that was all Pete had time to say before Sora was on him, slashing Pete up so bad that the force was enought to send even him flying.

"Oh no you don't" Sora yelled, still in the air "Magnet"!

The magnet spell pulled Pete back to Sora, almost snaping his neck in the whiplash.

"Reflect" Pete managed to call out.

Sora had seen this coming, he aerial dodged out of the way. Pete hit the ground hard and, like a pinball, started bouncing around everywhere.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Pete screamed like a little girl, as he bounced around uncontrollably.

Sora crossed his keyblades and charged them up, perparing to unleash his most powerful master form ability: master strike.

Sora then jumped in the air and yelled "Magnet"!, pulling Pete back to him.

"Batter up''! Sora yelled, swinging his keyblades like a baseball bat as hard as he could. The force was so great that Pete went flying into the gate that blocked off Restoration Site, smashing it to bits. When the dust settled Sora could see Pete laying in a crater.

"Owwwwwwww" Pete moaned.

Sora landed and walked up to Pete, crossing his keyblades again. Pete tried to get up but Sora froze him to the ground with a blizzard spell.

"You ready to die Pete"? Sora asked in the coldest tone he could muster.

"I think not boy" a cold, sinster voice said into Sora's ear, sending a horrifyingly cold chill up Sora's spine.

Sora turned around and saw no one behind him.

"Over here dolt" said the same cold voice. Sora turned and saw his worst nightmare, Maleficent.

"Hello Sora" Maleficent said, in her cold mocking voice.

"Ma..Ma.. Maleficent! your alive too! but how"!? Sora stammered, in shock.

"Please, did you really think a bunch of pathetic Nobodies would be enought to stop me from getting the revenge I swore I'd have"? Maleficent said.

"Kinda hoped so" Sora said.

"Than your an even bigger fool than I thought" Maleficent said.

"Yah well, this "fool" is about to kick your ass witch"! Sora yelled, running to strike Maleficent. Maleficent raised her wand and out came a blast of green lightning; the blast hit Sora so hard it knocked him out of the Restoration Site and into the Bailey's stone staircase.

"Owwwwwwww" Sora moaned, looking down he saw he had reverted out of master form.

Maleficent walked up to Sora and pulled him up by his hair.

"Aggggggggggg"! Sora cried in pain.

"So this is the power legendary keyblade"? Maleficent laughted "How worthless".

She threw Sora to the ground and raised her staff saying "Enjoy hell keyblade master"; striking Sora with green lightning.

"AAAAHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG"!!!!!!! Sora screamed in horrible pain.

Then he knew no more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Am I dead"? _Sora asked himself. Everything was dark.

"_Am I in the realm of darkness"?_ Sora wondered.

"Sora"

_"That voice, so familiar" _Sora thought _"Like its calling me back"_

A doorway of light appeared in front of Sora; he opened it.

_"Yah, calling me back to life" _Sora thought, walking through the doorway to life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora"! the same voice cried.

"Its ok..." another voice said.

"No its not ok! Sora's dead! He's dead he's dead he's dead no"! the voice was crying now.

"I'm sorry, I was too late to do anything" a new voice said.

"Its ok...its not like it was your fault"

"LOOK"! the new voice said.

Sora had opened his eyes, and saw all of his friends standing over him: Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, Cid, Leon, Aerith, Donald, and Goofy.

"SORA"! Kairi yelled.

"Your alive ahuck" Goofy yelled.

"Donald! Goofy! your alive too" Sora said, making to get up off of Merlin's bed.

"Oh no you don't" Aerith said, pushing Sora back into bed.

"Aggggg! damn that hurt" Sora moaned "What happened"?

"Cracked rib, your lucky your alive" Cid said.

"Who saved me from Maleficent?" Sora asked.

"I did, but Donald and Goofy helped me carry you back here" Leon said, not wanting to go into detail.

"Gee thanks guys; I guess I owe you three hun" Sora said, with that stupid grin on his face.

"Don't worry about it Sora" Donald said.

"Yah, I'm just glad we get to go on another adventure with ya ahuck" Goofy said, with the biggest smile the world has ever seen on his face.

"Yah! me, you two, Riku, and Kairi against the Soulless, looking for the lost pages of Ansem's logbook" Sora said, excitedly.

"Wak...don't forget the second door to Kingdom Hearts...KAIRI! shes coming too"!? Donald asked.

"Yes" Kairi said "Got a problem with that"? she asked, with a litte edge in her voice.

"No, no, its ok. No problem" Donald said, Sora knew he was lying, but he was pretty sure he knew why, Sora was going to fix that.

"No Sora! your not getting out of bed" Aerith said, as Sora made to get up again.

"Why not?" Sora whined.

"Because the spell I casted to heal your ribs is powerful, but slow. You need to stay in bed at lest overnight" Aerith said.

"Ya better stay in bed Sora, you don't want to make Aerith mad. She's a real bitch when she's mad" Yuffie said, putting her arm playfully on Aerith's shoulder.

"Haha" Aerith said, sarcasticly.

"All right all ready, you win; I won't get up" Sora said, acknowledging defeat.

"Great; now then, I'm going to go fix Kairi's clothes, I'll be back to check up on you in an hour" Aerith said, leaving the room.

"Say Donald, when we leaving"? Sora asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon; why"? Donald asked.

"Crap" Sora swore _"Now what am I going to do"._

"Well, I've got a day-off to get back to; get well soon Sora" Leon said, leaving.

"Leon! wait"! Sora yelled.

"Yah" Leon said, stopped in the doorway.

"Could I ask you a favor"? Sora asked.

"I'm broke" Leon said flatly.

"Not that kind of favor" Sora said, a little pissed.

"All right then, shoot" Leon said, a little relived.

"Could you teach Kairi how to fight for me"? Sora asked, with a pleading look in his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Again" Leon said.

Leon and Kairi were up in Merlin's training room; Leon told Sora he'd teach Kairi the basics in fighting.

"I feel like I've hit his stupid dummy a million times" Kairi said, out of breath.

"You have, again" Leon said again.

"Grrr" Kairi growled; moving to hit the practies dummy again, before she even hit the damn thing Leon yelled "Stop!", causing Kairi to lose her balance. (again)

"What the hell was that for?!" Kairi yelled angrily; she wasn't an angry person, but she was tired, sweaty, and in her underwear (Aerith was still fixing her clothes). Leon's yelling wasn't helping much either.

"Your grips too loses; your weapon's going to go flying as soon as you hit the target". Leon explained, not caring about Kairi's lack of clothes.

"Stupid head; why won't you come off?" Kairi asked the dummy. Leon was teaching her a move that was suppose to exploit the Soulless's supposed weak point: the neck.

"Yelling at it won't help Kairi, try thighing your grip and swing as hard as you can" Leon said.

"All right" Kairi sighed, again running at the dummy; she swung as hard as she could. "Hiiiiyaaa!" Kairi yelled as her blade struck the dummy's neck.

The heartblade only went in half way through.

Kairi broke down and cried.

"Why can't I do it?" Kairi cried, falling to the floor.

Leon knew the "nice way" of training wasn't working "_Time for a new tactic" _he thought.

"Why; its cuz your weak and useless" Leon said coldly.

That was all Kairi could take.

"What the hell did you say?!" Kairi said, spitting venom.

"Your weak and use...offfff!" Kairi had hit him with a powerful firega spell.

"I am NOT weak Leon Leonheart!" Kairi yelled, moving in to strike Leon.

Leon had just enough time to raise his gunblade before Kairi was on him.

_Cling_

Gunblade met heartblade in a shower of sparks. Kairi didn't lose her grip this time.

"Not bad" Leon said _"Finally some results"_

"Thanks" Kairi said with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Merlin went back to his own world hun?" Sora said, with his mouth full.

"Yep, took everything magical with him to" Yuffie said, slurping soup.

"Even Pooh's storybook?" Sora asked.

"frade so" Yuffie said

"Left the house to us" Leon said, taking a sip of lemonade.

Everyone was eatting dinner in Sora's room; so he woundn't get lonely.

"So kid, what world ya going to first?" Cid asked.

"Don't know; ask Donald" Sora said, with his mouth still full.

Donald was asleep.

"Well where ever your going I wish you luck; cuz with all these Soulless crawling around, I think your going to need it" Leon said, leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi went to get the gummi ship from Cid at the gummi garage so they could leave Radiant Garden. The Restoration Committee had come to see them off.

"Well guys...lotsa luck to ya" Yuffie said.

"We'll miss you" Aerith said, hugging them all "Oh I forgot! here, these are from all of us" she said, giving them each a hi-potion.

"Thanks" Riku said, pocketing the idem _"Sora sure has some generous friends"._

"Well I guess we better get going; Donalds getting antsy" Sora said with his hands on his head.

"Wak! am not!" Donald yelled. Sora was laughting.

"Just kidding Donald" Sora said, still laughting.

"All right all right, all abroad all ready" Donald said, broading the ship.

Riku, Kairi, and Goofy went abroad; but Sora stayed to say goodbye.

"Well I guess this is see you later" Sora said.

"You coming back?" Leon asked.

"You know it" Sora said, giving Leon a high-five.

"Sora" Donald yelled.

"Later Leon" Sora said, running up the broading ramp.

The gummi ship took off before Sora got in his seat. He only got a glimpse of his friends before the ship blasted of at super-speed into space.

Sora turned to his friends inside the gummi ship and yelled "Who's ready to kick some Soulless ass?".

"I am!" Donald yelled.

"Me too ahuck!" Goofy yelled.

"Me three!" Riku said loudly.

"Me four!" Kairi yelled.

Sora put his fist in the air and yelled "All right! Next stop..."

* * *

**Ha! I'm going to be a jerk-off and not tell you where their going.**

**Here's a hint: the next chapter is going to be called **_Sora: wanted._

**Please review.**

**Tell chapter 6 later-KeybladeDJ.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo people! KeybladeDJ's back for the 6th time.**

**Disclamer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts (go figure)

* * *

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

_Sora: wanted_

"All right, next stop Wonderland!" Donald yelled as loud as he could.

"And why Wonderland?" Riku asked.

"Because the King said to start there after we get Sora" Donald said, as he punched the coordinates for Wonderland into the ship's computer.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Don't know; but the King must have a good reason" Donald said, engaging the hyperdrive.

"Whatever, i'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we get there" Sora said, closing his eyes.

**One hour later...**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Sora snored.

Splash!

"Agggg!"

Kairi had poured cold water on Sora's head.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Sora screamed.

"Were here lazy bum" Kairi said, listening to "Simple and Clean" on the ipod she brought from home.

It was indeed Wonderland; but something wasn't right.

"Ummm guys, does something seem wrong with Wonderland?" Sora asked.

"It's gray ahuck" Goofy said, in a worried tone.

"According to the King, Wonderland has already lost it's soul" Donald said, putting the gummi ship in hover mode.

"So why are we here if Wonderland is already lost?" Riku asked Donald.

"Don't know, but the King said to come here, so here we are" Donald said, opening up the boarding ramp.

"All right lets get going" Sora said, grabing an item pack as he, Donald, Riku, and Kairi left.

"Hmmmmmm; I think I forgot something 'bout Wonderland" Goofy said, scratching his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sora screamed.

"Oh ya! Ya gotta' fall down a big hole to get to Wonderland ahuck" Goofy said, smiling.

* * *

Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi fell slowly down the Rabbits hole into Wonderland. But they still landed hard on their ass's.

"Why is it we always land flat on our..." Goofy started to say.

"Shut up Goofy!" Donald yelled.

"You ok Kairi?" Riku asked his friend.

"I'm fine; Donald broke my fall" Kairi said, geting off Donald.

"Ya, and you broke Donald's spine" Sora mocked, appearing out of nowhere.

"You calling me fat?!" Kairi yelled.

"If the shoe fits" Sora said, with an evil grin on his face.

"Why you..." Kairi said angerly, summoning her heatblade so she could beat the crap out of Sora.

"Gee Kai, can't ya take a joke" Sora said smiling sweetly "Your just as thin and beautiful as ever".

Kairi felt herself blush. "Really?" she asked.

"MmmmMmmm" Sora hummed, moving in to kiss her.

"Athm" Donald coughed, reminding the two they were still there.

"Oh! Sorry hehe" Kairi said.

"Oh ya I forgot! I took a look around, no Soulless" Sora said.

"Thats great news ahuck!" Goofy said, throwing his hands in the air.

"It could be good, or it might be bad. After all we don't know what the Soulless do after they suck out a world's soul" Riku said.

"Right. So no spiltting up; and if any of us get lost, go to a save point and get in the gummi ship, wait there tell someone comes got it" Donald said.

"Got it" Riku said.

"Also don't waste your...OWW!" Donald yelled; something had stepped on his webbed foot. Someone white and fluffy, with big floppy ears, and a golden pocket watch that was almost as big as it was.

It was the White Rabbit.

"Damnit! Not that fag again!" Donald yelled while rubbing his foot.

"Ya think we should follow him?" Sora asked.

"No" Donald said flatly.

"All right then...lets follow the White Rabbit" Sora said, running after the Rabbit.

"Wak! Sora...Sora get back here! SORA!!" Donald yelled, losing his temper.

"He'll never change ahuck" Goofy said, running after Sora.

* * *

They caught up to the White Rabbit in front of his house.

"Hey! remember us?" Sora greeted, walking in front of his friends.

"Is that you Mary-Ann?" the White Rabbit asked before turning around. He caught sight of Sora and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! PETE!".

"Pete!? where?" Kairi asked, summoning her heartblade.

"There!" the Rabbit yelled, pointing at Sora.

"Me?" Sora said, in a little shock.

"Sora?" Riku said, starting to doubt the Rabbit's sanity.

"No not Sora; Pete" the Rabbit insisted.

"Are you off your meds? I'm not Pete" Sora said.

"No your Pete; the Queen said so" the Rabbit said, hopping up and down like a guy on drugs.

"Not that bitch again" Donald sighed.

"Quiet" Riku wispered into Donald's ear.

"Is everything all right?" a voice asked from behind. It was a Card Solder.

"No! Look its Pete!" the Rabbit said, pointing at Sora and freaking out.

"I'm not Pete" Sora whined.

"Yah, thats what they all say punk" the Card Solder said, slapping handcuffs on Sora.

"What the hell" Sora said.

"Your going to see the Queen pal" the Solder said, thighing the cuffs.

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Because Pete is a wanted man here in Wonderland" the Solder said, pushing Sora out of the yard.

"Not surprised" Donald muttered.

"Not helping Donald" Sora said through gritted teeth.

"Now listen here Mr.Solder; Sora's not Pete ahuck" Goofy said, standing in front of Sora.

"Well, we'll just have to hear what the Queen says about this" the Solder said, pushing Goofy out of the way.

_"I'm screwed"_ Sora thought, as he was being pushed toward the Queen of Hearts castle.

* * *

"Oh this boy is defiantly Pete. Do you want to know how I know? Its because i'm the Queen! And if I say this boy is Pete, then this boy is Pete" the Queen of Hearts said, fanning herself wih her heart-shaped fan.

_"Whos surprised? I'm not" _Sora thought dryly. His right arm was chained to the defendants podium in the courtroom of the Queen's castle.

"Your Majesty, Sora is not Pete" Riku said, for the upteenth time.

"Really! Do you have any proof?" the Queen asked.

"Unnnnnnn not really" Riku said in a small voice.

"But we can find some" Kairi said.

"All right; court is adjourned until you find the proof blab blab blab" the Quenn said in a bored voice.

"Oh man that was close" Donald sighed.

"Yah, i'm just glad Sora didn't lose his head ahuck" Goofy said.

"Is Sora going to be ok?" Kairi asked, as Sora was being pushed into the holding cell.

Sora heard her.

"Don't worry about me guys, i'll be fine" Sora said, as the cell door was being locked.

"You sure?" Kairi asked, walking up to Sora.

Two of the Card Solders blocked her path with there spears "No talking to the defendant!".

"But...".

"Kairi just go. I'll be ok, I promise" Sora said.

"All right, but take this" Kairi said, handing Sora her ipod "And don't lose it! or you'll owe me 49.99 for a new one, got it" she added.

"Thanks, I think" Sora said, giving her that stupid-ass grin of his.

"Don't worry Sora! We won't let ya down ahuck!" Goofy yelled, waving goodbye.

"_Oh I hope not"_ Sora thought, a little worried _"Hun?"_.

Sora thought he saw something glow on the Queen's desk.

_"It can't be...can it?" _Sora asked himself.

**Two hours later...**

"Well do you have your proof?" the Queen asked rudely.

"Yup" Goofy said, holding up a pink box.

Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy had collected four pieces of evidence; proof that Sora wasn't Pete.

"Well then, hand it over" the Queen demanded.

They gave their evidence to the Card Solders, who took it into the back room.

"Now then; bring in the guilty party!" the Queen yelled. The Card Solders brought Sora back in and chained him to the defendants podium.

"Hey guys; get the evidence?" Sora asked, still listening to Kairi's ipod.

"Yup; worked really hard to get it too" Donald said proudly.

"Cool! How much did you find?" Sora asked, pulling the headphones out of is ears.

"Four pieces; that should be enought to convince the Queen of Bitchs your not Pete" Donald said.

"Thats great! Oh Kairi here's this back" Sora said, throwing Kairi her ipod back.

"Thanks Sora" Kairi said, pockiting her ipod.

"SILENCE!" the Queen screamed "This is a courtroom; not a social club!".

"Pff whatever" Kairi muttered.

The Queen heard her.

"What did you say girl?" the Queen asked in a dangerous voice.

"Nothing your Majesty" Kairi said, with an edge in her voice.

"Very well dear; bring in the evidence!"

The Card Solders brought in the pink boxs of evidence, but...

"Hold on" Riku said, doing a quick head count "There's five boxs".

"Oh shit" Sora moaned.

"Thats right. Inside one of these boxes is evidence this boy is Pete" the Queen said smugly.

"_Damn this bitch!" _Riku thought.

"Now then, since it will take far too long to look through all the evidence, one of you will pick the only piece that will be used in this trial" the Queen said, with an evil smile on her fat face.

"Uhhhh is this going to be a problem ahuck?" Goofy asked.

"Nah I can pick our proof out easy" Riku said, walking up to the witness stand.

"Hold on! You'er not picking, she is" the Queen said, pointing at Kairi.

"The hell I am!" Kairi said; she had never been good at this game back home.

"Do you really want to lose you'r head dear?" the Queen asked, with a scarey look on her face.

"Not really" Kairi said.

"Then choose a box" the Queen said.

"Don't worry Kai, I got faith in you" Sora said, smiling "Besides, its just a one in five chance of you screwing up".

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel so much better" she muttered.

"Pick your box girl" the Queen said.

"All right" Kairi said, closing her eyes "I pick the middle box".

Kairi didn't open her eyes as the box was being opened, but when she did it almost shattered her heart.

"Well, well, well" the Queen said, with a big evil smile.

Kairi had opened the Queen's evidence.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hahahahaha! I love leaving you with cliffhangers!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while (my life is way too busy for my own good).**

**Please hit the review buttion; and i'll see you in chapter 7.**

**-KeybladeDJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey-yo! KeybladeDJ here.**

**I promise this chapter will be better than the last one.**

**(I hope) **

**Disclamer:** For those with short-term memories: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

* * *

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

_Sora: wanted: part 2_

"Guilty!!" the Queen of Hearts yelled, slaming her gavial down so hard it broke in half.

_"Who's fucken suprised?" _Sora thought, his right arm still chained to the podium.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Sora! This is all my fault!" Kairi yelled, completely freaking out.

"It's ok Kai" Sora said, patting her on the back in a comforting way.

"How can you say that!? I just got you sentenced to death or something!" Kairi said, starting to cry.

"Sora was screwed anyway" Riku said.

"What are you talking about Riku?" Donald asked.

"This whole thing was rigged, every box had a copy of the Queen's bogus evidence" Riku yelled, looking at the Queen with hatered in his eyes.

"How did you know that!?" Donald asked, his mouth hanging open.

"I use to be really good at scaming people out of lunch money using this trick" Riku said, not taking his eyes off the Queen.

"Why did you do it?" he asked the Queen.

"Because I wanted to, now lets talk sentencing" the Queen said, with a happy look in her eyes "I'm thinking off with his head".

The Card Soldiers surrounded Sora and threw him to the ground, they held him down and one of the Cards lifted his blood-stained ax high.

_"Ah shit! I'm dead!" _Sora thought, as the ax came down.

Suddenly the ax-welding soldier flew backward, hit by a powerful firega blast which burnt a hole through its middle, ax missing Sora's head by inches.

"What the hell?" Sora said, as the soldiers holding him down got shot and died. Sora could smell burnt paper.

"You ok" Donald said from behind, him and Kairi shot down the Card Soldiers using firega spells.

"Never better" Sora said, unlocking the handcuffs with his keyblade.

"What the!? Guards kill him! Off with his head!" the Queen yelled, completely enraged.

Six full decks of Card Soldiers entered the courtroom.

"This is going to be fun" Riku said sarcasticly.

"Yah no its not" Sora said.

"Card Soldiers ATTACK!" the Queen yelled.

"Fire!" Sora, Donald, and Kairi yelled, shooting down the Cards. Sora managed to kill 12, Kairi 9, and Donald 14 before they ran out of MP.

"Ah crap!" Kairi yelled, as she blocked the Card Soldiers attacks with her heartblade.

"Theirs way too many of them!" Riku yelled, slashing a Soldier in half "I think we should get the hell out of here!"

"Good plain! One flaw through; they blocked the damn exits!" Sora yelled, jumping into the air, kicking one of the Soldiers in the head. He jumped again and landed on the Queen's desk.

"Hey there your royal pain in the ass" Sora said "Eat this!" Sora turned his keyblade into a whirlwind, twirling it so fast. Papers flew everywhere!

"Noooooooo!" the Queen yelled, before Sora brought his blade down, knocking the Queen unconscious with explosion.

"Nighty night bitch" Sora said, bending down to pick something up. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Ahhhggggg!" one of the Soldier's axes went half way through his shoulder. Sora stabbed the Card, who fell backward, and pulled the ax out of his shoulder.

"Ah shit" Sora moaned, feelling like he was going to pass out.

"SORA!" Goofy yelled, running up to help his spikey heired friend.

Sora looked up and saw anouther Card Soldier with an ax standing over him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sora screamed, as the Soldier brought his ax down.

"Sora look out!!" Goofy yelled, blocking the ax with his shield and using counter to knock the Card out.

"You ok Sora?" Goofy asked, looking at Sora's blood covered arm while continuing to block the ax attacks

"No" Sora said, hold his arm in pain "We need to get out of here".

"Get down!" Riku yelled, jumping up and throwing his soul-eater, impaling a Card Soldier that was standing behind Sora and Goofy. He landed on the Card Soldier, pulled his blade from the Card's body and backfliped behind the two Card's that were attacking Goofy, slashing them in the back. Riku then aimed a dark firega at a pack of Cards, blowing them to pieces.

--

Kairi was trying to get to Sora when she got surrounded.

"I'm warning you; don't mess with me" Kairi said, waving her heartblade threatingly.

The Cards almost fell down laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! We ain't scared of no little girl haha" one of the Cards said.

Before they knew it, Kairi started slashing the Card's necks, slashing, turning quickly and slashing again, until they were all dead.

"Scared now?" she asked the dead Card.

--

Meanwhile; Donald was uncapping a ether. After he ran out of magic, he went to the save point that was in the room to replenish his MP, then he climbed up one of the hedges and has been striking Cards with thunder spells, like a sniper.

After drinking, Donald looked down and saw Sora, laying in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god! Sora!" Donald yelled, gliding down to help his friend.

--

"Cure!" Donald and Kairi yelled, both running toward Sora.

A brilliant green light surrounded Sora's shoulder.

"Thanks guys" Sora said weakly, standing up.

"Guys these Cards are Soulless!" Kairi yelled, freezing an approaching Card's feet with blizzaga "Watch" she said, slashing the Card's neck, killing it instantly.

"See?" Kairi said.

"All I see is the hundreds of Card Soldiers behind you ahuck!" Goofy yelled, pointing in the direction of the hedge maze.

"There's more?!" Riku yelled.

"No fucken way!" Sora yelled.

"Oh yes way hahaha!" the Queen of Hearts laughed maniacally "Now off with Pete's head!" she commanded, as the Cards surrounded Sora and his friends.

"Ah crap were surrounded!" Sora yelled, as Card Soldiers started attacking. Sora blocked their attacks using counter, which knocked them off their feet.

"Ok i'm getting pretty damn sick of this!" Riku said angerly, charging his soul-eater with darkness "Get down!!" he yelled. After making sure his friends were down, Riku unleashed XIII blades; killing almost every Card in the courtroom.

"Get moving!" Riku yelled, making a break for it.

"Where are we going?!" Donald asked.

"Save point" Riku said.

"Guards! Stop Pete and his friends! Off with their heads!" the Queen yelled, seeing Riku escape.

"Riku look out!" Sora yelled; two Card Soldiers were blocking the heart-shaped exit. "Duck!" Sora yelled, throwing his keyblade he knocked down the Cards.

"All right!" Sora yelled, grabing the returning keyblade as Riku run through the save point, disappearing in a flash of light.

"What a second! Where's Goofy?!" Sora yelled, as Donald and Kairi ran past him and disappeared into the save point.

"Help!" Goofy yelled, as if on cue; he was trying to cover their escape, but he got himself surrounded.

"Goofy use Goofy tornado!" Sora yelled, putting one foot on the save point.

"I can't! I'm out a' MP" Goofy yelled.

_"Damnit"_ Sora thought "I'm coming Goofy!". Sora ran back as fast as he could."Thunder" he yelled, electrocuting the Cards that surrounded Goofy.

"Thanks pal ahuck" Goofy said, standing up

"Goofy! Behind you!" Sora yelled.

Goofy turned and saw a Card with an ax about to decapitat him, before he could raise his shield the ax attack was stopped.

"Hun?" Goofy said, turning to see Sora, who had blocked the ax with his keyblade.

"Goofy run! I'll take care of this joker" Sora said.

"But Sora..."

"Just go! I'll be right behind you" Sora said, still blocking the ax.

"All right, see ya on the ship Sora" Goofy yelled as he ran, making it to the save point.

Sora let his muscles relax, letting the Card push him on his back, then, rolling backward, he caught the Card with his feet, and rolled until the Card's face met floor. Sora backfliped and did an aerial dodge. When he landed, he made a run for the save point.

"What the fucking hell! Guards kill him!" the Queen of Hearts yelled.

Sora was half way to the save point when one of the Cards threw his lance at Sora.

_"Almost there"_ Sora thought, he was one step away from the save point when suddenly he felt something pierce his right leg.

"AHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" Sora yelled in horrible pain.

He looked down and saw it: the lance the Card had thrown went through his leg and impailed itself into the save point, shattering it into pieces.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**This was going to be just a 2-part story, but I had a really good idea, so I'm going to bump it up to a 3-parter.**

**Please hit the purple review buttion, and I'll see you in chapter 8**

**Later-KeybladeDJ:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yell-yo! KeybladeDJ here again.**

**Ok, I'm going to make a promise: No more gay worlds like Wonderland.**

**Ok I feel better! On with the story!**

**Disclamer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (Damnit!)

* * *

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

_Sora: wanted: part 3_

"Hey guys I made it ahuck!" Goofy said, appearing on the gummi ship in a flash of light.

"Goofy! Your alive!" Donald said, jumping up and down all happy-like.

"Ahh shucks, them crummy Card Soldiers weren't enougth ta kill me ahuck" Goofy said, smiling.

"Thats great Goofy" Kairi said, looking around the gummi ship "Uhhh where's Sora?".

"Uhhh I don't know, he said he'd be right behind me" Goofy said, looking at the spot where he appeared; hopeing Sora was just going to appear, say something stupid, and tell them to get going.

"You think we should go back down and look for him?" Kairi asked.

Riku thought about this, but then said "Nah, Sora will be ok, he's the keyblade master after all".

Nobody looked reassured.

"Let's give him ten minuets before we go back down there and save his ass" Riku added.

-

"HIIIIIYYYAAA!" Sora yelled, taking down five Card Soldiers with quick keyblade slashes; he then jumped into the air and threw his keyblade, knocking out six more.

"Come on!" Sora yelled, banging his blade hard on he ground, casting explosion. Cards flew everywhere!

"Yah!" Sora yelled, landing hard, too hard.

"Ahhhhhgggggg!" Sora screamed, almost blinded by the pain in his leg, and fell down. His keyblade disappeared.

"Guards! Pete's down! Kill him! Off with his head!" the Queen of Hearts yelled, as the Card Soldiers grabbed Sora and held him to the ground.

"Ahhhh! My leg!" Sora moaned, feeling like his leg was being tore off. (One of the Cards drove a lance through it, remember?).

"It's all over Pete!" the Queen said, smiling smugly. "You've lost, all that's left for you now is death! Now off with his head!".

_"Maybe she's right. I mean...My legs shot, I can't breath right, I'm getting dizzy from blood loss, and my friends are gone. I'm dead!" _Sora thought, closing his tear-filled eyes so he couldn't see death coming.

Sora thought about his friends, how he was going to miss them.

He thought about Goofy: that stupid laugh of his, and how he never stopped standing by him.

He thought about Donald: how he was always mad at the world, and how he made sure he never got egoistic.

He thought about Riku: how was the biggest jackass sometimes, and how he loyally risked his life to help him and his friends battle Organization XIII.

And finally, he thought about Kairi: he loved her, plain and simple. He loved the way she laughed, how she tortured him when he overslept, her tomboyishness, and her beautiful blue eyes.

As Sora thought about his friends he felt something stir in his heart. He realized it was happiness. And with it came an overpowering will to live.

Sora jerked his eyes open and saw a ax coming straight for his head, he quickly opened his hand and summoned his keyblade.

"REFLECTGA!" Sora yelled, his reflect spell so powerful it stopped the ax and blew away the Card Soldiers. Sora used his good leg to backflip into the air and used aerial dodge to boost his jump. He landed on top of the hedge wall.

"Cure" Sora said, tapping his keyblade against the wound on his leg. Green light flashed and Sora's leg wound disappeared.

"What the hell!? Guards stop him! Off with his damn head!" the Queen yelled in a iron-clad voice.

Sora didn't say anything, he just threw his keyblade; not at the Cards, at the Queen.

The keyblade hit its mark.

"Owwwww! How dare you attack me boy!" the Queen yelled, with a mouthful of blood. "Guards kill him!".

The keyblade returned to Sora's hand.

"Hey! Your royal pain in the ass!" Sora yelled, with hatred in his voice and eyes. "If you want to kill me, you have to go through my HEART first!!".

-

Kairi was just sitting on the floor, listening to her ipod and waiting for Sora to appear, when suddenly she felt he heart hurt, bad. Somehow she knew what it meant.

"Guys! Sora's in danger! My heart can feel it" Kairi said, breathing kinda hard. "Am I going crazy?".

"Don't worry, your not going crazy Kai; I can feel it to" Riku said, walking to the save point transporter.

"Send me back down to the courtroom Donald" Riku said, standing on the teleportation pad.

"Wak! That's going to be a problem" Donald said from the main computer console.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Because, according to the computer, the courtroom save point is inaccessible!" Donald said, starting to freak out.

"What!?" Riku yelled, running up to the computer.

"What do you mean "inaccessible?" Kairi asked, with her hands on her hips.

"It means we can't use the save point!" Donald said, starting to lose his temper. "Stupid fucken piece of techno crap!"

"How's that possible?" Kairi asked Riku, as Donald started cursing the computer out.

"Simple: someone destroyed the save point" Riku said, running back to the teleportation pad.

"Them things are fragile ahuck" Goofy added.

"Get another save point on-line Donald!" Riku yelled.

"I'm trying, but they are all coming up "inaccessible!" Donald yelled.

_"Damn this isn't good" _Riku thought. "We have no choice, take the gummi ship down into Wonderland!"

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"We can find Sora faster in the air than on the ground" Riku said, getting into the co-pilot seat. "Take us down!".

"You got it!" Donald said, taking the ship off hover mode and aiming it down toward the rabbit hole.

_"Don't worry Sora, were coming pal!" _Riku thought, as the gummi ship rocketed through the rabbit hole.

-

"Damn I'm so lost!" Sora muttered, wiping away the sweat from his head.

After taking out some more Card Soldiers, Sora backfliped into the hedge maze, looking for a way out of the castle. Now he was completely lost.

"Uggggg there's no damn end to this maze" Sora moaned, he had been running around the maze like a retard for like six minutes. And to make matters worse; he was pretty sure Cards had entered the maze.

"Oh there's an end! After all, you can't have a start without an end" said a voice behind Sora.

"Holy shit!" Sora screamed, turning on the spot and jabbing whatever the hell it was with his keyblade.

"Now now now that was very rude" said a purple cat.

Sora recognized him instantly.

"Hey! Your the Cheshire Cat!" Sora said.

"Yes, and your not the brave wielder of the keyblade" the Cat said, as his head came off.

"Sorry about that" Sora said.

"Happens all the time" the Cat said, putting his head back on.

"What do you mean I'm not the brave wielder of the keyblade!?" Sora asked.

"The keyblade master would not get herself lost in a maze" the Cat said. "However, your in luck, the Cheshire Cat is always here for the weak".

"_Lucky me"_ Sora thought sarcasticly "You'll help me get out of the maze?".

"Yes" the Cat said "To get out of this maze you must taunt death".

"Taunt death?" Sora asked.

"Yes, well see you on the other side" the Cat said, disappearing.

"Hey wait!" Sora yelled, but the Cat was already gone.

"Taunt death? What the hell dose that mean?" Sora wondered out-loud.

"Over there!" a voice yelled.

Sora turned and saw a Card Soldier army coming at him.

_"Ah shit! They found me" _Sora thought.

Sora ran for it, going left, left, right, jumping over the hedge, another right until he hit a dead end.

"Oh no!'' Sora yelled, turning to Cards. _"Wait a second! Taunt death! Thats it, I have to fight the Cards to get out of the maze!"._

"I'm so damn clever" Sora gloted, summoning his keyblade. "All right! Who wants some!?".

Sora started by shooting Cards in the head with fire spells until he ran out of MP. Then Sora moved his body into his favorite combat stance and ran into the fry, slashing, jabbing, ducking, dodging, kicking, and uppercutting.

"This is it!" Sora yelled, as he cast explosion. Cards flew sky high!

Sora jumped and threw his keyblade, knocking down the rest of the Cards.

"Oh yeah! How's that for taunting death?" Sora yelled, catching the returning keyblade.

"Not good enough Pete" a voice from behind said.

Sora turned and saw another Card Soldier, but this one was different. This Card Soldier had a funny little hat on and was wielding two swords.

"_This is new"_ Sora thought, raising his keyblade "Who are you?".

"I'm the Joker!" the Joker said, running toward Sora.

"En guard!" the Joker yelled, taking a hard swipe at Sora's head.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled, ducking. He looked up and saw the other sword come at his head. He quickly raised his keyblade.

_Clang!_

Sword met keyblade. As soon as their weapons connected, the Joker turned 360 and took another swipe at Sora's head. Sora let his body fall backward, landing in a backroll. Almost as soon as Sora stood up the Joker was on him

"_Damn he's good" _Sora thought, blocking the Joker's attacks and searching through his pocket. _"Lucky I can do magic"_ He thought as he pulled out an ether.

"Oh no you don't!" the Joker yelled, running at Sora, he made to slash at Sora's head again. Sora raised his keyblade to protect his head; but the head attack was a distraction, the Joker lowered his sword and spun hard, cutting half-way through Sora's hand, causing him to drop his item.

"Ahhhhggggggg!" Sora cried, cluching his hand, he fell backward and quickly kicked his ether, causing it to shatter. He used the force of the kick to propel him into a backflip just as the Joker tried to decapitate him again, he pushed off and jumped face-first into the falling liquid and over the Joker. He landed in a dodge roll. The Joker ran toward him again, crossing his swords.

"Hiiiyyyaaaa!" the Joker yelled, thrusting his blade toward Sora's throat.

"Fire!" Sora yelled, aiming his keyblade at the Joker's head.

The fire spell blew the Joker's head mere centimeters before his blade would have pierced Sora's throat.

"Whoa that was close" Sora said, as the Joker's body disappeared. Suddenly he heard the hedge behind him shake; he turned and saw a huge heart-shaped door door had appeared all the way across the maze for where Sora was now.

"Guess I taunted death enough" Sora said, casting cure on his hand.

"Over there!" someone behind Sora yelled. Sora turned and saw an army of Card Soldiers running toward him, swords, spears, and axes raised.

"Shit!" Sora cursed, knowing he couldn't take on an entire army on his own.

So he did the only thing he could think of, run

Sora ran as fast as he could, dodging the spears the Cards were throwing, when he was half way to the door he jumped as hard as he could.

"_Come on"_ Sora thought as gravity took effect, he landed in a dodge roll a quarter of the way to the door. He jumped again, this time he went through the door. He landed and slammed the door shut, sealing it with his keyblade.

"Damn that was close" Sora said, collapsing next to a huge mushroom. He was in the Lotus Forest.

"Close or far, I'll leave that up to you to decide" the Cheshire Cat said, appearing on Sora's lap.

"Yeah, I'm going to say close" Sora said sarcasticly. "Do you know where I can find a save point?"

"No, all the save points are gone" the Cat said, as he climbed onto Sora's head.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"I mean, when Wonderland lost it's soul all the save points up and disappeared" the Cat said.

"Your kidding right?" Sora asked.

"The Cheshire Cat never kids" the Cat said, disappearing and appearing again on a tree. "I thought you knew that".

"Damn! How the hell am I suppose to get back on the gummi ship!" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but I think you shouldn't stay in one spot too long, that door won't hold those Card Soulless long" the Cat said, pointing at the door Sora sealed. Sora could hear the Cards beating the crap out of the door.

"Yeah, well I better go; I don't want to run into any more Soulless" Sora said, getting up to leave.

"Ha! You've already failed in that endeavor" the Cat said.

"What the hell you talking about?" Sora asked, confused.

"Well I'm a Soulless" the Cat said, standing on his head.

"What!" Sora yelled.

"When our world lost it's soul, we all lost our soul" the Cat said in a matter-of-fact kinda voice.

_"My god!"_ Sora thought, shock in his eyes.

"Well brave wielder of the keyblade, good luck" the Cat said disappearing.

"Oh! And if you want to find your friends" the Cat's head said "I suggest you go that way". His right hand appeared, pointing to the left.

"Thanks" Sora said, taking the path that went left at a run.

-

**One hour later...**

-

_"Damnit! These guys don't know the meaning of the word coffee break!" _Sora thought, out of breath. The Card Soldier Soulless had been chasing him through the Lotus Forest for ten minutes now.

Suddenly Sora saw a patch of light between the trees infront of him, he jumped through the space between one, and found himself on a beach.

"A beach? In Wonderland? Who knew?" Sora said, his hands on his head.

"Over there! Pete is on the beach! Quick, chop this tree down" the Cards yelled.

"Do they ever give up? Hey!" Sora said, spying a small shack_ "I can hide there"._

When he got to the shack, he saw the door was locked.

_"No problem there"_ Sora thought, tapping the doornob with his keyblade, unlocking it. He quickly, but quietly, opened the door and snuck inside as the Cards finished chopping the tree down.

"Who are you!" a voice yelled, scaring the crap out of Sora.

"I'm Sora" he said instinctly, turning to see a walrus in a suit.

"Are you a clam?" the walrus asked, with a hungry look in his eyes.

"No" Sora said, woundering why the walrus asked such a stupid question.

"Then GET OUT!" the walrus screamed, pushing Sora out the window.

"Bloody hell that hurt" Sora moaned, laying on his back and clutching his left arm, which had broken glass in it. "I'm going to kill that fucken walrus!".

"There he is! Get him!" the Card Soldiers yelled, having spotted Sora.

"Not again!" Sora cried, getting up to run. He didn't make it very far before he saw a Card Soldier army in front of him, he turned and saw Cards coming out of the forest.

_"Maybe I should swim for it?"_ Sora thought, but that idea went to hell when he turned and saw a Card army come out of the water. Sora was totally surrounded.

_"I'm so screwed"_ Sora thought, as he shifted into his favorite combat stance.

Suddenly he heard a very familier sound coming from the sky, Sora looked up and saw it.

"The gummi ship!" Sora yelled, using his keyblade to block the Card's attacks; it was all he could really do seeing as he had broken glass in his arm.

"Man I hope they see this, cause I'm out of MP" Sora said, raising his keyblade and saying a silent prayer he yelled "THUNDER!".

-

"Guys look!" Kairi yelled, pointing at the beach.

"What!" Goofy asked.

"I thought I saw lighting down there!" Kairi yelled. "And look! Card Soldiers, that means Sora's down there, he has to be!"

"Get us down there Donald!" Riku yelled.

"Hold on to your butt's!" Donald yelled as he turned the ship hard; hovering over the chaos on the beach.

"I think I see him!" Goofy yelled, pointing to the spikey haired blur in the middle of the Card overflow.

Riku jumped out of his seat, hitting the emergency hatch overide button, threw open the hatch, and yelled "SORA!" a couple of times.

"Riku RIKU!" a voice from below screamed, it was Sora.

"Sora! You ok buddy?" Riku asked, unlatching somthing on the floor.

"What do you think, retard?" Sora yelled, trying his best to keep blocking he Cards attacks, but he was running out of strength, fast.

"Grab this!" Riku yelled, kicking a rope ladder down to Sora, who was busy trying to stop sixty Cards from decapitating him.

"I got it!" Sora yelled, grabbing the ladder with his bloody left hand. "Pull me up!".

Riku gave Donald the green light.

"Hold on Sora!" Donald yelled, pushing the gummi ship forward as fast as it could go. Within minuets they had left the Cards in their dust.

_"Thank god that's over" _Sora thought, sighing with relief, he wrapped his good arm around a ladder rung. He closed his eyes as he felt the wind rip through his spikey brown hair. The plain was to get as much distance as possible between them and the Cards, then land so Riku and Goofy could help Sora get on the ship without him using his glass-ridden arm.

_"I wonder why the King wanted us to come here?" _Sora thought; suddenly he heard something, something that sounded like gummi ship engine. He turned and saw it.

_"Oh no!"_

-

"Hey Donald, why's this radar thingy flashing red?" Kairi asked, pointing at the ship's radar system.

"WHAT!" Donald screamed.

"It's flashing red, is that bad?" Kairi asked again from her co-pilot seat.

"How long has it been doing that?" Donald asked, his eye twitching.

"Ummm...about two minutes now, why?" Kairi asked, wondering what the problem was.

"Crap! A gummi ship's on our tail!" Donald yelled, turning the ship hard, narrowly avoiding enemy gun fire.

_BOOM!_

The ship was rocketed by laser fire.

"Goofy, Riku, Kairi! Man the lasers! Shoot the ship down!" Donald yelled, engaging the shield-g gummi. A bright green aura surrounded the ship.

"I got to help Sora!" Riku yelled, running to the hatch. He threw it open and saw Sora hanging on the ladder for dear life.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled, as the ship was hit again. The impact made Sora lose his grip. Just before he hit terra firma he grabbed the last rung.

"Damn dude, your heavy!" Riku yelled, stating to pull the ladder up; but it was hard, he was only one person and Sora was so damn heavy.

Suddenly, one of the laser shots from the enemy ship hit the ladder, cutting it in two. Riku fell back and Sora hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop.

"Fuck it! We lost Sora!" Riku yelled.

"We got bigger problem" Goofy said from his seat "We can't shoot the thing down!"

"Your kidding?" Donald said, as Goofy unleashed a volley of gun shot at the enemy ship, all bounced off.

"The shields too strong!" Goofy said.

Suddenly the ship turned and flew full-speed straight at them, missing them by inches. The force sent them spinning into the treeline. Everybody's head hit something.

"Uggg that hurt" Goofy said. His head hit the floor.

"Guys we really big problem" Kairi said, her face bloody. She hit her head on the open hatch door edge.

"What?" Donald asked, rubbing his head. The fire extinguisher hit him on the head.

"That" Kairi said, pointing a little down the beach. The crew could see, not one, but TWO Card Soldier armys running up the beach toward Sora, who was barely standing up straight.

"Gaursh!" Goofy yelled.

"Donald land this retarded thing!" Kairi yelled, her eyes starting to tear up.

"I can't! The hover mode engine stalled, we can't land!" Donald yelled, frantically trying to re-engage the hover engine.

"There's only one way to save Sora now" Riku said, backing away from the door.

"How! How?" Kairi asked, hysterically.

"This!" Riku yelled, as ran and jumped out the hatchway.

-

_"I'm not having a good day" _Sora thought, looking up and seeing the Card army coming at him. Using his keyblade as a crutch, Sora stood up, only to fall again.

"That's it than, I've reached my limit" Sora said sadly, through a mouthfull of sand.

"There he is men, uh I mean Cards, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" all the Cards yelled, like it was their reason for living or something.

_"This is it! I'm dead, unless some miracle falls from the sky, or something stupid like that" _Sora thought, bracing himself.

"SORA! Look alive man!" Riku yelled from the air. Sora looked up and saw his friend free-falling from the air with his hand outstretched. The look in his eyes told Sora what he wanted.

Sora dropped his keyblade and threw his good hand into the air, catching Riku's like a baseball, leaving his body suspended in mid-air. Purple energy enveloped their connected hands. Sora felt darkness enter his body and mix with his heart's light.

"Cross!" Sora yelled. The Card Soldiers were blinded and pushed back by the sheer intensity of the purple flash Sora's clothes gave off. When their eyes cleared, they saw Sora standing, his clothes purple, his two keyblades crossed (The kingdom key and The way to the dawn), a dark aura surrounding his body, and he had a blood-soaked look in his eyes.

This was cross form.

Without saying anything, Sora slashed the air hard; creating a dark-powered sonic boom, which killed thousands of Cards in one go.

"Payback's a bitch!" Sora yelled, moving at animal-like speed, slashing, stabbing, and dark firegaing, relying on his and Riku's combined instincts to guide him.

_"This power is so freaken sweet" _Sora thought, using Riku's signature move, XIII blades.

_"Don't get seduced by the darkness Sora" _Riku's fused conscious scolded.

_"Yeah, don't want to become the next Riku"._

_"Haha funny. Lets finish this!"_

_"One finishing move coming up" _Sora said, backflipping, he slamed his fist into the ground, creating a huge shockwave laced with darkness; but even this wasn't cross form's best.

"_You sure about this?"_ Sora asked.

_"Well, I'm guessing were going to find out"_

"All right Soulless, get ready to see the light and dark" Sora yelled, releasing his inner light and Riku's inner darkness. Sora's kingdom key was enveloped with darkness and his way to the dawn was enveloped with light. Sora threw the blades in the air, pressing them together like wet clay, creating a ball of pure energy, which Sora threw to the ground. It blew with the force of three atomic bombs, killing every Card Soldier.

-

"Light and darkness, combined for the greater good, amazing ain't it?" Kairi said in awe.

"What'cha talken 'bout Kairi?" Goofy asked.

"I have no idea; must be the Princess of Hearts in me talking" Kairi said cheerfully.

"Goofy, why is the radar beeping?" Donald asked, with his fingers in his ears, while looking for a place to land.

"I don't know" Goofy said, turning back to the radar "Uhhh guys, look at this".

-

"Wow, that felt weird" Riku said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"How do you think I feel?" Sora asked, casting cure on himself.

"Violated? Like you lost your virginity maybe?" Riku said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled "Got to say; this is the first time I've been able to talk to the person I fused with".

"Maybe cause our hearts are so strong?" Riku suggested.

"Who knows" Sora said, laying down on the sand " Hey Riku, you'll never guess what I fou...hun?".

"What?" Riku asked.

"The sand; it's as cold as ice" Sora said, getting up.

_Rumble._

"Did you hear something?" Riku asked.

"Uhhhh...".

_BOOM!_

Sora and Riku turned and saw the trees of the Lotus Forest disintegrate, then beams of light shot out of ground, the sky seemed to shatter, the sound of pain-ridden moaning was heard. It was true chaos.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sora yelled, summoning his keyblade.

"This world is dieing" Riku said.

"What?" Sora asked, panicky.

"This world is dieing! We got to go, now!" Riku yelled, turning to run.

_Boom!_

Sora turned and saw the beach behind them collapse upon it's self, like a black hole.

"Holy shit!" Sora and Riku yelled, running as fast as they could, jumping over rocks as they went.

"Ahh man! We'll never outrun this!" Sora yelled, quick running to avoid a beam of light that came from under his feet.

"We can in a gummi ship!" Riku yelled, pointing to the right "Look!".

It was the gummi ship, flying fast and furious along the sea.

"HAY!" Sora yelled, shooting fire spells into the air "OVER HERE!".

-

"There they are!" Donald yelled, pushing the ship into a roll, which put them over the coast. When Sora unleashed black trinity Donald had to fly away so they wouldn't get caught in the blast.

"We can't land; we'll get sucked in to the world's heart!" Kairi yelled.

"Wasn't the plan to land; Goofy's going to hold on to you while you reach out and grab Sora and Riku!" Donald explained "Can you handle it princess?".

"No problem!" Kairi said, grabbing Goofy's hand, pulling him into the storage bay.

"Then get ready!" Donald yelled, speeding over Sora and Riku, both dodge rolling to avoid getting hit by the ship.

"Ready?" Donald asked, hitting the hatch overide button.

"Ready! (ahuck)" Kairi and Goofy yelled, as Donald angled the ship down ward; draging the ship's wing through the sand, creating a wave of sand.

"Hiiiyyaa!" Kairi yelled, forcing the hatch open she climbed down the side of the ship as far as she and Goofy could go, she saw Riku and reached out to him.

"Kairi!?" Riku yelled, out of breath.

"Riku! Grab my hand; hurry!" Kairi yelled, as Riku jumped up and grabbed her arm, almost pulling her out of Goofy's grip.

"Goofy pull me in!" Kairi yelled.

"Gawsh, you two are heavy; ever hear of Weight Watchers ahuck?" Goofy said, pulling Kairi and Riku into the ship.

"Haha funny; where's Sora?" Kairi asked Riku, who was trying to catch his breath.

"He was a little further behind me" Riku said, joining the Kairi/Goofy human chain as Kairi climbed the side of the ship again, looking for the spiky haired keybearer.

It was completely dark outside, Wonderland's light had disappeared.

"Donald, hit the searchlight ahuck!" Goofy yelled, as light started appearing from the small lights around the ship's hull.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled through the wave of sand the ship's wing was making.

"Kairi!" Sora's voice yelled, as he ran through the sandstorm. He was completely out of breath to the point he was hyperventilating.

"Sora grab hold!" Kairi yelled, extending her arm as far as it would go.

"Can't reach Kai" Sora panted; in truth he was only a keyblade away from her hand.

_"Or a heartblade away"_ Kairi thought, throwing her hand in the air she summoned her heartblade.

"Sora grab my heartblade, hurry!" she yelled, extending her blade as far as it would go.

Using the last of his straight, Sora reached out and grabbed the heartblade.

"I gt it!" Sora yelled.

"Pull me in!" Kairi yelled; as Riku pulled Goofy, who pulled Kairi, who pulled Sora into the gummi ship.

"He's in!" Goofy yelled with a smile.

"Donald gun it!" Riku yelled, as the gummi ship took off skyward at hyperspace speed.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"Wak!" Donald yelled, barrel rolling to avoid hitting pieces of falling sky. He hit a flashing blue button on the console boosting the ship off the world.

"Whew" Donald sighed "That was waaay too close".

"Your telling me" Riku said, helping Goofy lift Sora up into the cockpit and into his seat.

"I feel a little bad for the people in Wonderland" Sora muttered, his breathing coming under control.

"Why?" Kairi asked, helping Sora get buckled up.

"Because..."

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Three explosions rocked space itself, Sora and his friends turned and saw Wonderland become enveloped in unholy white lightning, then disappear in a cloud of dust. They could still see the very faint outline of the world's heart.

"Oh!" Kairi said.

"My!" Goofy said.

"God!" Donald finished.

"It's gone..." Sora muttered, before lossing the fight against fatigue.

-

"I'm telling you the King was wrong this time!" a female voice said through the fog of Sora's dream.

"The King is never wrong Kairi" a male voice said. It was Riku.

"He was this time" Kairi said sternly.

"Look Kairi I know King...Oh hey there Sora ahuck!" Goofy said, suprised to see his friend awake.

"Hey Goofy" Sora muttered, tiredly rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Where are we?"

"En route to Radiant Garden, we have to get our engines fixed" Donald said from the pilot's seat.

"Oh...Why are you guys yelling?" Sora asked.

"You heard that?" Riku asked the brunette who couldn't hear a alarm clock jacked up to the max in the morning.

"Kinda hard not to" Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I was just saying visisting Wonderland was a huge waste of time" Kairi explained. "But these three don't think so".

"They'er right" Sora said, digging through his right pocket.

"Say what?" Kairi asked.

"I found this on the Queen of Hearts desk" Sora said, holding up a piece of very old paper.

It was a page from Ansem's Logbook.

"How'ed you get that?" Donald asked, in compleat shock.

"Remember when I jumped on the Queen's desk when we were fighting those Card Soldier Soulless?" Sora asked, unfolding the page.

"You going to read that outloud?" Donald asked.

"Man I can't even see straight" Sora said, handing the page to Riku "You read it".

"Sure" Riku said, starting to read the page to his friends.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Damn I thought this chapter would never end.**

**Well I got some stuff I got to spill, so listen up.**

**1. The walrus is from the story Twedal Dee and Twedal Dumb told Alice in "Alice in Wonderland".**

**2. The Joker is a OC of mine.**

**3. I bet you think I forgot about Ansem's Logbook.**

**4. I'm really lazy, so thats why I haven't updated for awhile.**

**5. You'll notice the Cat said "Herself" that wasn't writers error, keep that in mind.**

**Ok that's about it, see ya'all in chapter 9.**

**Peace out ya'all-KeybladeDJ.**


	9. Ansem's Logbook pg1

**Say hay! KeybladeDJ is back! (Your disappointed aren't you).**

**Ok this isn't really a chapter, but who cares? (I don't).**

**Disclamer: **Yeah...still don't own Kingdom Hearts. (But thanks for asking).

* * *

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

_Ansem's Logbook: Page 1_

_I finally believe I have learned all there is to know about the Heartless and the Nobodies. So to celebrate the completion of my Report; I've decided to go to the local pub with my loyal apprentices. I hope nothing crazy will happen tonight._

_I'm sorry. I meant to come home a little earlier; but as luck would have it I ran into my old friend -- . She seemed honsestly impressed with my research. She got a little drunk which, sorry to say, was to my advantage. In her drunken state she started telling me story's of the things she saw whi-- -- -- -er friends. The things that sparked my interest the most however where monsters she described as white Heartles-. Unfortunatly, she fell asleep before she could tell me anything more than where she saw those things. Her frien-- -- nd V-- came to take her back to where they were staying._

_This is the story she told me..._

_(Huge hole in the paper)._

_I've never heard of this world, but she assured me it existed. I have no way to confirm this until I see my friend King Mickey again._

_Some how I don't think my research of the heart is done._

_-Ansem the Wise._

* * *

**The -- means holes in the paper by the way.**

**But I still think I gave away who Ansem was talking to.**

**When you review, why don't you give me your best guess who he was talking to.**

**Well till next time Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Say hay! I'm back! (No mental institution can keep me away from a computer very long).**

**Oh yeah! 10th chapter anniversary. (No one thought I'd get this far).**

**Disclamer:** For the 10th time: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

_The Dragon's gem_

_Sora's Dream..._

_"Where am I?" Sora asked himself, looking around and seeing nothing but darkness._

_"Hey bastard look up!" a voice yelled from above._

_Sora looked up and saw someone in a black cloak fly down at him, summoning two weapons he attacked Sora, flying at him at superspeed, impaling him in the chest. Blood leaking out of Sora's mouth as he screamed in ungodly, unheard, pain._

-

"AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG!" Sora screamed, his eyes opening.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, freaking out.

"Sora calm down bud!" Riku said, shaking him a little so he'd stop screaming.

"My god" Sora muttered, panting a little "What a horrible dream".

"You have a nightmare Sora ahuck?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, no big deal though" Sora said, giving everyone his goofest grin to show he was ok. _"That wasn't a dream, you can't feel pain in a dream. It was just like the last one I had, the one with the giant Soulless, and that boy, at least I think it was a boy. Damn this is giving me a headache"._

"You sure?" Kairi asked, eyeing Sora.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Sora said, still smiling.

"That's good, how's your leg feeling?" Kairi asked; she didn't seem convinced Sora was telling the truth.

"Pretty good, that nap helped" Sora said "Hey Donald, how long till we hit Radiant Garden?".

"About five minuets" Donald answered, carefully flying the beat up gummi ship.

"Great, I really need to see some friendly faces after the whole Wonderland thing" Sora said sadly, looking out the window but taking none of the scenery in.

-

"Bunch of retarded pinheads, flying like that in the world's atmosphere, your lucky your ship can still fly in a mother fucking straight line" Cid scolded, kicking the ship with his foot in a pissed off way.

"So can you fix it or not!" Donald yelled, his temper getting the best of him.

"You screw your girl I can" Cid said proudly "It'll take a little time though".

"How much time is a little time?" Donald asked, still yelling a little.

"Oh 'bout four hours at most" Cid said, lighting a cigarette and grabbing his tool box.

"Well that gives us a little time, thanks Cid" Sora said.

"Oh Sora wait a sec!" Cid called.

"Yeah?".

"Forgot ta' tell you, Leon wants ta' see ya".

-

After that everyone split up...

Donald and Goofy went shopping for supplies.

Riku and Kairi where heading to the Restoration Site, Riku was going to teach Kairi some new abilities, and Sora was going to join them as soon as he finished with Leon.

_"Damn Cid, he never told me where Leon was!"_ Sora thought. So he went to the only place he could think Leon would be, Merlin's house.

As soon as he opened the door he heard someone scream "Stupid computer, I hate this piece of crap!". It was Aerith.

"Uhh bad time?" Sora asked, since she started banging on the keyboard.

"Hun? Oh Sora, it's good to see you again" Aerith said happily, running up and hugging him, which was just a little embarrassing.

"Why are you back so soon, I thought you'd be gone for a month, traveling all over the worlds and stuff?" Aerith asked sweetly, letting Sora go.

"We had gummi ship trouble" Sora said, looking around the house "Err, is Leon here?".

"You just missed him, sorry" Aerith said taking her seat at Cid's computer again.

"He said he wanted to see me" Sora said, leaning against the chalkboard.

"He dose" Aerith said, trying to type something.

"You know where he is?" Sora asked.

"Un-hun, he's in he Market Place, you'll want to hurry if you want to catch him".

-

"Crap!" Sora muttered, leaning against the stone railing. He had looked everywhere but still no Leon, he even asked Donald and Goofy if they saw him, no luck.

"So you made it" a voice from behind said. Sora turned and saw Leon leaning against the wall of some building. "I didn't think you'd show".

"Sorry 'bout that" Sora said, as Leon walked up to him.

"Don't apologize" Leon said sternly, leaning against the railing along side Sora.

"Ok, so why did you want to see me?" Sora asked, knowing Leon always wanted to get to the point.

"A little before you arrived I found this" Leon said, pulling a blood red stone from his pocket.

"I think it's a summoning gem" Leon said, throwing the rock to Sora.

"You might be right" Sora said, holding the gem up to the sun "Wonder who it summons?".

_ROAR!_

Sora and Leon looked down and saw a huge Guard Hound Soulless climbing up the side of the wall.

"Looks like your going to find out" Leon said, pointing at the gem in Sora's hand "Go get em'".

"Right!" Sora yelled, letting his instincts take over; he threw the gem in the air, tapped it with the end of his keyblade and turned it like he was unlocking something. Blue flames shot out of the gem, surrounding Sora's body.

_"This dosen't seem right"_ Sora thought as the flames completely surrounded him. He suddenly got this weird urge to yell something, he couldn't help it.

"DRAGON UP!" Sora screamed, he suddenly felt his body begin to change. A flash of light blinded Sora; and when his vision cleared he saw he had turned into a dragon.

"Cool" Sora muttered, examining his new dragon-like body.

"Hey Sora! I don't want to ruin your little moment here, but I could really use a hand!" Leon said, shooting at the Hound's paws, trying to dislodge it from the wall, no luck though.

"Damn it this thing won't die!" Leon yelled, continuing to fire at the Hound, who finally made it to the top of the wall.

_ROAR!_

The Guard Hound attacked with it's sonic boom attack, knocking Leon and Sora back into a wall.

"Oof!" Leon muttered as he hit the wall, he raised his gunblade and put three shots in the Soulless's head.

Still the monster was still alive.

"Shit!" Leon muttered.

_"This is getting dangerous, fast!"_ Sora thought, spreading his wings. "Leon let me handle this!" he said, pushing off the wall. Sora flew into the Soulless, dislodging it from the wall. Sora spun hard, knocking the Soulless Hound into the air with his tail. Then, pooling his will into it, Sora shot a fireball at the Soulless, killing it before it hit the ground.

"Wahoo!" Sora yelled, doing corkscrews in the air "This is better than gliding!".

"Hey Dragon-Boy! Get down before some hunter that thinks your a bird puts a couple of shots up your ass" Leon said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry 'bout that" Sora said, landing on the stone railing and reverting back to his normal form in a burst of blue flames.

"SORA GET DOWN!" Leon yelled, Sora instinctly ducked and heard two shots from Leon's gunblade. He turned and saw two Soulless disappear into a cloud of dust behind him, shot in the head by Leon.

"Whoa! Nice shot Leon" Sora said, cheerfully putting his hands behind his head.

"Whatever" Leon said, looking over the edge.

"What'cha looking at?" Sora asked, pocketing the gem.

"I'm looking for the Soulless's nest" Leon said, still scaning the landscape.

"A Soulless's nest?" Sora asked, confused.

"Well...that's what the King called it" Leon said in a board voice.

"The King! King Mickey is here!?" Sora yelled.

"Well he was here about a day ago, he came, we talked about the Soulless, he gave us a copy of his page of Ansem's Logbook, and he left" Leon said, grabbing a rope from behind a trash can and tying it to a streetlight.

"So...did you find any of the Logbook's pages while in Wonderland" Leon asked, tying the rope around his waist.

"Yeah, we did found one page, but there's a huge hole right in the middle" Sora said sadly, carefully pulling the page out of his pocket.

"Oh well" Leon muttered after reading the entry "Listen I'm going to hang onto this for you, ok" Leon said, putting the page in his pocket.

"Uhhh sure" Sora said, scratching his head.

"Thanks; so do you want to help me clean this nest out? It's going to be a hell of a fight" Leon asked, securing his gunblade in it's holster.

"Sorry Leon, I promised Riku and Kairi I'd meet them in the Restoration Site; teach Kairi some new moves ya'know" Sora said. "Maybe next time".

"Right "next time"...well good luck with the rest of your journey Sora, you'll need it" Leon said, repelling down the wall face without another word, as Sora ran off to find his friends.

* * *

**I think you all know who says "Dragon up"!**

**I'm putting my favorite Final Fantasy character in the next chapter, and no i'm not going to tell you who.**

**Please review.**

**Well that's all for this chapter-PEACE OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Waz up people! I'm baaaaack! (Insert witty comment here).**

**Yeah I've run out of stupid things to say, so on with the chapter!**

**Disclamer:** I don't have high hopes of owning Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

_The trouble caused by Sea Salt Ice Ceam_

_"Oh fuck! Kairi is sooo going to kill me!" _Sora thought, running as fast as he could through the Market Place; Sora was late meeting Riku and Kairi at the Restoration Site.

_"Man I hate these fucking Soulless!" _Sora thought. A pack of Soulless had invaded the Market Place little earlier so Sora had to help out with that, now he was running full speed toward the Restoration Site trying to make up lost time.

Sora was running hard when he heard the sweet sound of an ice cream truck's bell. He stopped and saw he was standing infront of Scrooge McDuck's ice cream stand.

"_Oh boy ice cream!" _Sora, the legendary suger addict, thought. _"Too bad I'm late meeting Riku and Kairi, or I'd stand in the ungodly long line and buy some. Oh well too bad"._

"_Too bad for Riku and Kairi I mean"_ Sora thought, getting in line.

-

_"Man this is taking like forever"_ Sora thought, still standing in line 30 minutes later.

"Next!" a female voice called.

"Finally! I'm next...oof!" somebody had pushed Sora out from infront of the counter and on to his ass.

"What the hells your problem dude?!" Sora yelled at the man who pushed him.

"One SeaSalt Ice Cream please" the man said, not even acknowledging Sora.

"Hey! I just asked you what your fucking problem is, answer me jackass!" Sora yelled, letting his temper get the best of him.

"What did you call me punk!?" the man yelled.

"A jackass!" Sora said, smugly flipping the man off.

"Do you realize who your talking to?" the man asked angerly, taking a card out of his shirt pocket "I'm a member of the Radiant Garden security force, I can arrest you for assaulting a police officer punk!".

_"Just great, out of all the people here I had to flip off a cop. Not your best move Sora" _Sora thought. "Listen can't we talk about this really unfortunate event, of which I'm really sorry about?".

"Get your hands behind your back!" the cop said, pulling out a set of handcuffs.

"Can't say I didn't try" Sora muttered after the cop put the handcuffs on Sora.

"Time to go downtown punk" the cop said, forgetting about the ice cream.

"Man I'm sooooo screwed!" Sora moaned, sweatdropping.

"Hold it officer" a voice from behind said.

"What!? What the hell do you want?" the cop yelled, turning to see who was talking to him.

"What legal ground is there for arresting that boy?" the voice asked.

"He assaulted a police officer, that's my damn legal ground!" the cop said, angerly tapping his foot.

"Sora what did you do to this man?" the voice asked.

_"Whoever this is he knows my name"_ Sora thought "Well...I called him a jackass and flipped him off, that's about everything I did".

"Well it sounds like he insulted a police officer; which isn't illegal, just stupid" the voice said coldly.

"Listen kid; I don't need you to tell me if I can or can't arrest someone, got it?".

"Well i'm afraid it doesn't matter anyway, I have this" the voice said, showing the cop something.

"You got to be kidding me" the cop said, sounding defeated.

"Nope, as a member of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, I can legally take Sora into my custody" the voice said, lightly grabbing the back of Sora's jacket.

"Grr...you can't do this!" the cop yelled.

"Can and did, now get lost!" the voice said. Sora watched the cop angerly walk away, muttering under his breath.

"Thanks for the back up mister" Sora said, turning to see who his savor was.

"Long time no see kid" the tall, spikey haired blond said, giving Sora a mock salute.

It was Cloud Strife.

"Hey! Good to see you again Cloud, thanks for the save" Sora said, using his keyblade to unlock the handcuffs.

Cloud didn't say anything, he just put some munny on the ice cream stand's counter and took the Sea Salt Ice Cream from the cashier's hand. Without a word he handed Sora the ice cream.

"Ah thanks Cloud!" Sora said cheerfully, putting the handcuffs in his pocket and tearing the wrapper off the bar.

Before Sora could put the bar in his mouth Cloud, quick as lighting, thrust his sword toward Sora, stopping inches from his throat, stopping Sora from eatting.

"Uhhh..." Sora said in confused shock.

"Listen Sora; I need a favor" Cloud said.

"Uhhh I don't really have a lot of munny" Sora said, slowly stepping away from Cloud's buster sword.

"Not that kind of favor" Cloud said, almost smiling.

"Ok then shoot" Sora said, a little relived.

"I need you to take me to the Olympus Coliseum in your gummi ship" Cloud said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because my cycle Fenrir broke down" Cloud said, looking to the right as he said this.

"No, I mean why do you want to go to the Coliseum? There's nothing to do there, it got destroyed by the Hydra a while ago" Sora said, confused.

"Maybe I have a friend there I want to see" Cloud said, still looking to the right.

"Ok then, our ship should be done in about two hours...Uhh Cloud where are you going?" Sora asked, as Cloud was leaving.

"Somewhere" he said before disappearing down the stairs to the Borough.

"Man Cloud was acting weird, oh well I guess it's not my business" Sora said, taking a bit out of the ice cream, savoring the salty sweet flavor.

"Man Donald's going to freak when he finds out...hun?'' suddenly Sora felt throbbing pain in his head then his heart, then his hands started to shake, bad. His vision was getting blurry. He dropped his ice cream and grabbed his head, which hurt worse now.

_"Whats happening to me?"_ Sora thought, pantting and dropping to his knees. Suddenly Sora couldn't see; everything had gone black. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

_Sora's Dream..._

_He was falling; falling through the darkness._

_"Oh no! Please tell me this isn't what I think it is!" Sora thought. Looking down he saw a stained-glass platform, the one with a spikey haired blond with the kingdom key. On the platform stood someone in a Organization XIII robe, with the hood up._

_"Oh come on! I said please!" Sora whined._

_The person in the robe drew his weapons, two keyblades; the obivion and the oathkeeper._

_"Oh no you don't, your not getting the jump on me this time!" Sora yelled, pulling his dragon gem out of his pocket and letting it fall a little ahead of him before unlocking it with his keyblade._

_"Dragon Up!" Sora yelled, falling through the blue flames, turning into dragon form._

_Skydiving down, Sora slamed into the mystery foe, knocking him across the platform._

_"Oof; not bad bastard!" he yelled, aerial recovering he backflipped, dodging the fireballs Sora shot at him._

_"Why are we fighting?" Sora yelled, flying out of the way of the keyblade the mystery foe threw at him._

_"You don't know?" the mystery foe asked, catching the returning keyblade and pointing it at Sora's chest._

_"No I don't!" Sora yelled, landing and summoning his own keyblade._

_The mystery foe lowered his weapon, confused "Wow, he really did a number on your memory. I wonder if he did the same to her's?" he wondered outloud._

_"What are you talking about?" Sora asked._

_"Nothing you deserve to know" the mystery foe said, enraged "BLIZZARDGA!". Pure frozen energy shot forth from his oathkeeper toward Sora, who jumped to dodge it._

_"He can use magic!? Not good, really not good!" Sora thought, taking to the air. The mystery foe keep firing blizzardga spells, hoping to shot Sora down as he circled the platform. Sora tried to shoot his foe with fireballs but the foe kept freezing them in midair. The mystery foe backfliped, dodging a fireball._

_"BLIZZARDGA!" he yelled, this time hitting his mark._

_"Ahhgg!" Sora yelled as the ice froze his wings. He hit the platform, hard._

_The mystery foe didn't let up; he kept shooting Sora with blizzardga until he was encased in an icy shell._

_"Sorry...huff huff...Sora. Looks like I win!" the mystery foe said, out of breath "Sure did make me brake a sweat thought...In fact it's getting hotter for some reason"._

_BOOM!_

_A firey explosion rocked the platform, blowing back the mystery foe in a blast of burning heat._

_"Ahhh!" the foe screamed in pain._

_"Now thats what I call fire power!" a voice said from within the inferno. It was Sora._

_As Sora walked out of the flames he reverted back to normal form in a flash of blue flames._

_"All right; lets finish this!" Sora yelled, running at the mystery foe he knocked him skyward with a keyblade uppercut. Sora followed through, hacking and slashing in a torrent of aerial attacks. The mystery foe blocked the best he could, but his burns were making it hard to swing his keyblades. Sora spun in mid-air and hooked the mystery foe's oathkeeper with his kingdom key; then Sora kicked the foe hard, sending him flying higher up into the air and disarming him of his oathkeeper. The mystery foe aerial recovered and threw his oblivion at Sora. Sora saw this coming and threw the oathkeeper, knocking them both out of the air. Both keyblades fell to the ground and disappeared in a flash of white and black._

_"It's over!" Sora yelled, throwing his own keyblade. It connected._

_"AAHHHGGGAA!" the mystery foe screamed. Sora knew he won as soon as the foe hit the ground with a bone-shattering thud. Sora caught the returning keyblade as he landed cat-like on the platform. Sora walked up to the mystery foe, who was still laying on the ground._

_"All right; now why were we fighting? I want an answer this time!" Sora said, holding his keyblade above the mystery foe's neck threatingly._

_"These...dreams...are...contests...Sora" the mystery foe grunted in pain "And only...the winner...get's to...leave!"._

_"And let me tell you something else" the mystery foe said, motioning Sora to come closer._

_"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE YOU!" the mystery foe yelled, summoning his keyblades again, he slammed then into the platform, shattering it._

_"Ahaaaaaaaaaah!" Sora yelled, falling through the darkness and trying to avoid hitting the falling pieces of staned glass, with little success._

_"Oof!" Sora cried, going through on of the staned glass pieces._

_"Look up!" a voice yelled. It was the mystery foe._

_"Shit!" Sora muttered, as the foe crossed his keyblades. A huge surge of lightning shot out, hitting it's mark, Sora._

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!" Sora screamed, as the lightning coursed painfully through his body. Sora went through two more staned glass pieces._

_"I win!" the foe said, crossing his keyblades again._

_"If that hits me I'm dead!" Sora thought, lifting his keyblade to defend himself. For some strange reason he thought of Kairi. _

_"I'm sorry Kairi, I just can't beat him" Sora thought, tears in his eyes. Suddenly one sentence flashed in his mind._

_"I'll help you; brave keybearer"._

_Suddenly Sora felt great warmth envelop him. He opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by a brilliant white light. The light was making him fade, but for some reason Sora knew this meant he was waking up._

_"What the hell!?" the mystery foe yelled, moving in to strike. But Sora had disappeared before the oathkeeper connected._

_"How the hell did he do that?" the mystery foe wondered, landing cat-like on a newly formed white platform._

_Thump!_

_The mystery foe turned toward the sound of the noise and thought he saw a flash of white and cinnamon red._

_"Something isn't right here; and I'm going to find out what" the mystery foe thought, fading away as Sora returned to consciousness._

-

"Ohhhh my head" Sora moaned, opening his eyes.

"Oh! Your awake kid, finally" a sweet but cynic female voice said, which made Sora's head hurt worse.

"Uhhggg not so loud!" Sora whined, rubbing his head.

"So sorry your keyness" the girl said "You ok?".

"Yeah" Sora said, his vision still blurry "Where am I?".

"Your behind the counter of Mr.McDuck's ice cream stand" the girl said, going into the back room "I dragged you in here when you fainted kid".

"Oh" Sora muttered, sitting up.

"Hey your keyness! This yours?" the girl asked, holding up Sora's keyblade.

"My keyblade! How you'd get that? I never summoned it!" Sora said, in a little shock.

"Oh you summoned it all right, when I was braking my back dragging you in here. It grazed my boob and almost gorged my freaken eye out!" the girl said, a little angerly.

"Sorry" Soa said, blushing a little as he called his keyblade to his hand and used it to help himself up. Looking outside he saw it was raining.

"You sure you should be standing?" the girl asked, noticing Sora shakey knees.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sora said, stating to walk out the door "Thanks for the help ma'am".

"Whatever" the girl said, watching Sora walk away with a pissed look in her eyes. As soon as Sora was gone she pulled out her cell phone and called a very special number.

-

"Sora, you never showed, what the hell?" Kairi said, with a mock pissed look; Sora, Riku, and Kairi were standing under a huge yellow umbrella on the gummi ship landing pad as they waited for Donald and Goofy to finish packing the supplys they bought.

"Sorry Kai, some thing's came up" Sora said, trying to smile.

"Like what?" Donald asked, loading a huge box with Goofy's help.

"Nothing important" Sora said mysteriously.

"So what did Leon want?" Riku asked, nursing a cut on his forehead; both Riku and Kairi were covered in bruises and cuts.

"He wanted to give me this" Sora said, showing Riku the dragon gem.

"Hummm...it looks like a summoning gem" Riku said, holding the gem up to one of the street lights.

"It is, only this gem turns me into a dragon! Cool hun?".

"Well it has it's place I guess" Riku said, tossing Sora the gem.

"Is that all he wanted ahuck?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, he did ask if I wanted to help clean out the Soulless's nest but I said no" Sora said, picking up a box so he could help Donald and Goofy.

"A Soulless's nest! What the hell is that?" Donald asked, dropping his box on Goofy's foot.

"Owwa!" Goofy cried, falling on top of Sora.

"Owa! Hey!" Sora said, as Goofy rolled off him and down the ramp.

"So...what the hells a Soulless's nest?" Donald asked again.

"A Soulless's nest is where Soulless are created, like a real nest. Only these nests have a strange antenna that sucks the soul out of anything it comes in contact with" Cloud said, hoping Cid's fence.

"CLOUD!" Donald and Goofy yelled, dropping their boxes and the bottem halfs of their mouths.

"Donald. Goofy" Cloud said, nodding his head in their direction. Then he turned toward Riku and Kairi. "Who's your friends Sora?".

"Oh yeah; you never met Riku and Kairi have you" Sora said.

"Nice to finally meet you two, Sora told me a lot about you two" Cloud said, shaking their hands.

"Really" Kairi said "And just what did he say about us?".

"Nothing bad" Cloud said. "Are we ready to leave yet?".

"Uhh what are you talking about Cloud?" Donald asked, confused.

"Sora didn't tell you you were taking me to the Olympus Coliseum?" Cloud asked, using his buster sword as an umbrerlla.

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Donald yelled, angerly jumping up and down.

"Well now you know Donald" Sora said "Were leaving in ten minutes".

"Come here please Sora...NOW!" Donald yelled, motioning Sora to follow him and Goofy behind a trash can.

"What the hell Sora, were not a taxi!" Donald said, tapping his foot.

"I know Donald; but Cloud's our friend, and besides Olympus Coliseum is on the way to Halloween Town so it's not like were going out of our way too much" Sora argued.

"Thats not the point, you can't go inviting people to join us with out asking me or Goofy!" Donald yelled.

"And why fucking not?" Sora yelled.

"Because it's muddling" Donald said.

"Uhh dose anyone want to know what I think ahuck?" Goofy muttered.

"No one cares what you think you retard!" Donald yelled, jumping again.

"I care what Goofy thinks; go ahead Goofy, whats your idea?" Sora said, crossing his arms.

"Well why don't you feller's flip a coin; heads Cloud comes, tails he don't ahuck" Goofy said, pulling a coin out of his pocket.

"Fair enough" Sora and Donald said, eager to end the fight.

Goofy fliped the coin: it was heads.

"Ah fuck!" Donald muttered.

"Oh yeah! Cloud's coming with us!" Sora yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"No hard feelings, right Donald?" Sora said, still smilling.

"No, but next time ask me or Goofy first ok" Donald said.

"Sure, no sweat" Sora said, as they boarded the gummi ship, now bound for the Olympus Coliseum.

As Donald flew the ship out of Radiant Garden, Sora's thoughts turned to what the mystery foe from his dream had said.

_"Wow, he really did a number on your memory; I wonder if he did the same to her's?"._

_"I wonder what he meant when he said someone did a "number on my memory?" and "did the same to her's?" _Sora asked himself, as he watch space fly past the bubble dome.

"These dreams are contests" Sora muttered under his breath.

"You say something Sora?" Kairi asked, digging through her pockets for her i-pod; she had overheard him.

Sora looked into Kairi's eyes. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything that had been happening to him. He wanted her to know about his inner war. But all his mouth would form was...

"Nope".

* * *

**Ok It's pretty obvious who Sora's mystery foe is, I mean come on! You have to be a total retard not to have figured it out by now.**

**Yup, my favorite Final Fantasy character is Cloud Strife. So no way in hell was I going to pass up the chance to give him a big part in this story.**

**Yes; I was going to go to Halloween Town after Wonderland, but I still haven't got a good Halloween Town plot yet. (The one I did have sucked!).**

**And Yes, I'm setting up a big mystery, but Sora going to start to figure stuff out real soon.**

**I'd like to thank goofythegoof and KairiMissesSora'AlwaysWithYou' for being nice and reviewing. THANKS GUYS! **

**Well, that's all of my sad confessions; PEACE OUT!-KeybladeDJ.**

**(P.S. Please review or I'll come through your computer and hurt you!).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Waz up people!**

**HOO-HA! SUMMER VACATION TIME BABY!**

**Disclamer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts blab blab blab.

* * *

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

_A demon from the Lock_

"Man I thought we'd never get here" Sora whined, looking out the dome at the Olympus Coliseum with longing eyes as the ship came out of hyperspace. It's been a day since they had left Radiant Garden.

"You said it" Kairi said, while tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Space travel is soooo boring".

"So the plan is to escourt Cloud to the Coliseum, say hi to your friends Hercules and Phil, and leave; right?" Riku asked, playing cards with Goofy on the floor.

"Yup, we have to land a little outside a mile of the Coliseum though, gummi ship law" Donald said, engaging the landing system.

"Hey Donald; this time try not to land in the Underworld, ok" Sora said, smiling about his friends past landing screw up.

"Ah shut up!" Donald said, as they entered the worlds atmosphere. Donald aimed the ship in the direction of the large stone Coliseum.

-

"Welp; welcome ta the Olympus Coliseum ahuck" Goofy said, starching his legs a little.

_"Man this place holds a lot of memories"_ Sora thought, smiling at the huge stone door and remembering all the good and bad times that happened here. "It's good to be back here".

"I'm sure it is" Cloud said, standing in the hatchway.

"This is where we first met, right Cloud?" Sora asked with a smile, clearly enjoying his trip down memory lane.

"Yeah sure whatever; listen guys I gotta use the head" Cloud said, not meeting any ones eye.

"Uhhh...say what now?" Goofy asked, scraching his head confused-like.

"I have to take a leak dumbass!" Cloud said, letting his gummi lag fulled temper get the best of him.

"Oh...sorry" Goofy said in a small voice.

"Gee Cloud; be a bitch about it!" Kairi said, eyeing Cloud meanly. (Well as meanly as Kairi could).

"Sorry" Cloud muttered, just loud enougth for Goofy to hear.

"Aww it's ok ahuck" Goofy said, not one to get mad easily.

"Well...why don't you guys go ahead and leave and I'll catch up with you" Cloud said, still not looking anyone in the eye.

"All right, be seeing you Cloud" Sora said, as he, Riku, Donald, Kairi made to leave.

"Aren't you going with your friends Goofy?" Cloud asked, as Goofy wasn't walking away with his friends.

"Can't; I gotta stay behind so I can lock down the gummi ship ahuck" Goofy explaned.

"Right, well I'll make this quick" Cloud said. As Cloud went back in the ship Goofy could have sworn he heard him mutter "Damn, I never thought of this".

-

**20 mins later...**

-

"So the Coliseum is only half finished hun" Sora said, sitting on a huge piece of debris with Kairi and Donald.

"Yup, took awhile to get even this far" Hercules said, sadly looking at the ruins of the Olympus Coliseum.

"But still; it's progress" Riku said, leaning against the huge stone wall that encircled the Coliseum with his arms crossed. The stone wall was the only thing finished; the rest was still in pieces.

"I guess" Hercules said, sadly looking at his feet.

"Hey kid! Maybe we should change the subject!" Phil said, dusting off the Hades Cup that Sora, Donald, and Goofy had won on their last visit.

"Yeah, like where's Goofy?" Meg, who was sitting next to Hercules, asked.

"He's a little outside the Coliseum with Cloud" Riku said.

"Cloud! Cloud Strife!? The pointy blond haired kid?" Phil asked, dropping his cloth.

"That's him" Riku said. "Why?"

"Didn't think he'd show his face around here again after the whole Platinum Match mishap" Phil explaned "Why's the kid here?".

"Don't know; he just asked for a ride from...mmmffff" Kairi said as Donald put his hand over her mouth.

"From somewhere waaaay over there" Donald finished, pointing to the north.

"Oh" Phil said, picking up his cloth and continuing to dust the Cup.

_"Kairi we can't talk about other worlds, remember?"_ Sora whispered into Kairi's ear.

_"Sorry"_ Kairi whispered back.

"Uhhh did I miss somethen' ahuck?" someone asked. It was Goofy.

"Nope...hey where's Cloud?" Sora asked, noting with his keen observaional skills that Cloud was gone.

"Hun?" Goofy said, turning around "That's odd, he was behind me a couple ah seconds ago".

Suddenly the sound of raging wind was heard, followed by a low, dead sounding moan.

"What the hell?" Donald yelled.

"Darkness" Riku muttered.

"Say what?" Donald yelled, stairing at Riku.

"Come on! This way!" Riku yelled, summoning his soul-eater and running out the large stone door. Sora followed.

"That stupid son of a bitch!" Riku yelled when they got outside. Sora looked and saw it; Cloud walking into the portal to the Underworld.

"CLOUD! Wait!" Sora yelled, making a run for the portal.

Cloud turned and raised his hand above his head.

"Sorry Sora, but this is my fight" Cloud said, before throwing his hand down, closing the portal as Sora made a jump for it, missing the portal he landed face first on the ground.

"I don't get it; why did Cloud go into the Underworld? I thought he was just going to meet a friend here" Sora said through a mouth full of sand.

"Maybe he lied about meeting a friend?" Riku suggested, helping Sora up.

"I don't think..." Sora started to say; before he was cut off by the sound of a female scream.

"That sounds like Meg!" Sora yelled, summoning his keyblade to his side.

"It must be the Soulless! Come on!" Riku said, running a few steps before being surrounded by Soulless. Sora was surrounded too.

"Here we go again" they both said in an almost bored voice, proceeding to hack and slash the Soulless apart.

-

**Cloud's SOS (Side Of the Story).**

-

_"Am I doing the right thing?"_ Cloud asked himself for the billionth time since he ran into Sora back at Radiant Garden, as he fell through the dark entry way to hell.

_"Well...like it or not I'm going to find out"_ Cloud thought as he landed cat-like on solid ground. Cloud carefully drew his Buster Sword and walked slowly into the middle of the Underworld's Entrance.

_"I have to be careful; I don't want any Soulless to find me because if I fight in the Underworld Hades will find me! And as much as I'd like to settle my score with him I don't have the time!" _Cloud thought, edging his way to the huge door that leds to the Underworld Caverns. Although he didn't encounter any Soulless; Cloud was sure someone was watching him.

-

**Sora's SOS.**

-

"HHHYYYAAA!" Hercules yelled, cutting the head off of a Assault Rider Soulless with his sword, as Donald finished off a couple with a thunder spell.

"Yaaah!" Kairi yelled, front flipping over a Soulless and turning and casting heart beam. The beam cut through the Rider, killing it.

"See ya in hell bitch!" Kairi said, getting cocky. "How you holding up Goofy!?" she yelled, using her heartblade to block a Armored Knight's sword attack.

"Just fine ahuck!" Goofy yelled back from the east corner; he was guarding Meg and Phil from the Soulless.

"Heads up!" Donald yelled from the air as he blasted the whole area with comet rain, killing the rest of the Soulless.

"Yeah!" Donald yelled, landing next to Hercules.

"That all of 'em?" Goofy asked from behind his shield.

"I think so" Kairi said, sending her heartblade away.

"What were those things?" Hercules asked.

"Soulless" Kairi said, sitting down and wipping the sweat off her face.

"Soulless? What the hell are Soulless?" Phil asked.

"Thare kinda like Heartless; only they suck out souls, not hearts" Goofy explained.

"Well that dosen't sound like a horrible way to die" Meg said sarcastically, dusting off her dress.

"Yeah it's a pretty gruesome sight seeing someone's soul being sucked out" Donald said, causing Kairi to raise her eyebrows in suprise.

"Hey Donald..." Kairi started to say before she was interrrupted by...

"Hey guys! Leave any Soulless for us?!" Sora yelled cheerfully as he and Riku came running into the Coliseum.

"Sorry Sora; ya snooze ya lose ahuck" Goofy said, smiling at Sora's over eagerness to kick the crap out of Soulless.

"Thats ok, we had our fun outside" Riku said, as he and Sora sent their weapons back into their hearts.

"I noticed" Kairi said with a small giggle, noting the cuts and bruises on Sora and Riku's arms. "Hey! What was that weird dead-sounding noise?" she asked.

"It was Cloud" Sora said seriously "He opened the portal to the Underworld and went in!".

"Your kidding right; please say right" Phil whined.

"Wish we were but were not" Riku said, closing his eyes "I think that's where all those Soulless came from; the Underworld".

"Maybe" Hercules said, scraching his chin.

"Well if that's the case those Soulless won't be getting out again" Sora said, smiling all goofy-like.

"Why is that again?" Meg asked.

"Cloud closed the portal when he entered it" Sora answered.

"Oh-no!" Hercules, Phil, and Meg moaned at the same time.

"Kid! Do you know what that means?!" Phil yelled.

"Not really" Sora said, scraching his head in confusion.

"It means Cloud's stuck in the Underworld, maybe forever!" Phil yelled.

"WHAT!!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi yelled in suprise.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Riku yelled.

"Yeah spill it!" Kairi added.

"Let me spell it out for you rookies; ONLY a god can open the portal to the Underworld!" Phil explained.

"Plus, if Cloud starts duken' it out with some Heart...I mean Soulless, Hades will be able to detect his presents" Hercules added.

"And do god knows what to him" Meg finished.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled again after the information had sunk in.

"We gotta warn him!" Donald yelled.

"Damn-straight!" Sora shouted.

"Now wait just a second fellas; maybe Cloud already knows all ah' this" Goofy said.

"Then why would he close the portal Goofy?" Riku asked; hopeing for a good answer.

"Hmmmmmm...Don't rightly know" Goofy said, looking down and kicking a rock in confusion.

"I'm guesing Cloud dosen't either" Sora said tapping his foot impatently.

"If you say so" Goofy said, not sure his friends were right.

"Well; if you guys are that bent to get into hell, I think I know a way to get you there, just give me a 30 mins" Hercules said, giving a assuring wave as he ran off somewhere.

-

**43 mins later**.

-

"Where the hell is he!" Sora whined, pacing.

"Calm down Spike, I'm sure WonderBoy's on his way" Meg said, scanning the horizon. "Well speak of the hero!" she said, spying Hercules running toward them.

"Hey sorry I'm late guys but I had a little trouble getting this from my dad" Hercules explained, holding up a small round stone with a thunder bolt engraved in it.

It was the Olympus Stone.

"How will a rock help us?" Kairi asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Hercules said "Sora, I'm going to hold the stone up and your going to unlock it's power with the keyblade, that should re-open the Underworld portal".

"Should?" Riku asked.

"Will" Hercules confirmed, holding the stone high in the air.

"Hey what could possibly go wrong" Sora said, summoning his keyblade he aimed it at the stone. A beam of light shot forth enveloping the Olympus Stone. The thunder blot ensignia flashed yellow and a cone of yellow energy shot out of the stone, re-opening the portal with a flash of black and a low dead moan.

"Awesome!" Sora cheered, raising his keyblade in the air "All right lets go find Cloud!".

"Yeah!" everyone yelled, raising their fists in the air.

"Be careful guys, one wrong move and you won't be leaving the Underworld" Hercules said seriously.

"What! You mean your not coming with us!?" Sora asked.

"I can't; I have to stay here and keep the portal open" Hercules said sadly "Sorry".

"It's ok" Goofy said, pulling his item pack on.

"Just be careful" Hercules said, as Donald, Riku, Kairi, and Goofy went through the portal and disappeared.

"Don't worry, we will" Sora assured, as he too went through the portal to the Underworld and disappeared in the darkness.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Sorry 'bout all the dialogue but it was needed for the plot to make sense.**

**Heartbeam is a pink beam of energy that shoots out of Kairi's heartblade. (Just thought you'ed all like ta know).**

**The action will pick up next chapter, but here's a spoiler: Something really bad happens. **

**Once again: HOO-HA! SUMMER VACATION!**

**Please review.**

**PEACE OUT!-KeybladeDJ.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yell-yo Kingdom Hearts fans! I'm Baaack!**

**Da Da Da something bad happens this chapter:(**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclamer:** Ya think I'd still be writting this story if I owned Kingdom Hearts?

* * *

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

_The death of a friend and the birth of a demon_

**Cloud's SOS.**

Cloud was not making good time.

_"Damn these fucking Soulless; I want to fight them so badly, but I can't"_ Cloud thought, hiding behind the stone piller in the Underworld Caverns entrance. A patrol of Soulless was guarding the entrance to The Lost Road.

_"Ok; distraction time"_ Cloud thought, taking two survival knifes out of the holsters on his belt. Silently, Cloud threw them in different directions, each hit the wall, impailing it with a _Clink_, causing the Soulless to leave their post in search of the foreign sound. With the Soulless gone Cloud silently jumped off the ledge and ran for the passage way.

_"God that was way too easy"_ Cloud thought as he ran through the passage way.

-

_"The Lost Road; I'm almost there, so close to keeping my light"_ Cloud said, checking his right pocket. "_Yes, the feather's still here"_ he thought, looking at his cell phone's clock.

_"Right on schedule" _Cloud thought, putting his phone away. Suddenly; Cloud heard the sound of clapping. Cloud turned and saw pixels of white light form a shape: the shape of Cloud's dead friend Zack Fair.

_"Hey hey, good job distracting the creepy white things"_ Zack's ghost said in Cloud's mind, even though his mouth was moving. _"I taught you well"_ he added with a cocky smile.

"Same old Zack" Cloud muttered, getting over the shock of seeing his friend's ghost.

_"Say Cloud you don't look dearly departed" _Zack's ghost said, "Sitting" on a near by rock _"So what are you doing in this little slice of hell?"_ he asked, with a touch of seriousness in his voice.

"There's something I have to do" Cloud said in a really small voice, sticking his hand in his right pocket. Zack's ghost understood.

_"It's that damn feather isn't it?"_ Zack's ghost asked, giving Cloud a look of pissed off pity.

Cloud muttered something that sounded like "Yeah".

_"Cloud your obsessing" _Zack's ghost said simply.

"I'm not! Look...We both wanted him dead; but that's not going to happen, he's too strong for even death to stop. So this is the only thing I can do to stop him from coming back for good" Cloud explained, showing Zack's ghost the black feather from his pocket.

_"If you say so bud"_ Zack's ghost said not meeting Cloud's eye.

"You don't think I'm doing the right thing, do you?" Cloud asked his friend.

_"You know what? I think you should follow your heart" _Zack's ghost said, smiling a little _"And if your heart says this is the right thing; then damnit it's the right thing"._

"Thanks; I needed to hear that" Cloud said "I'm sorry".

_"For what?"_ Zack's ghost asked.

"I let you die" Cloud said, looking at his feet.

_"Oh come on Cloud not this again!" _Zack said, trying really hard not to yell. _"Look I'm going to say this really slow so there's no mistake, ready?:It was not your fault ok, You were in a Mako-induced coma. And besides it was just my time for my cord to be cut. You understanding all of this?"._

"What you saying is I should stop beating myself up, right?" Cloud asked.

_"Yeah, hey listen if your really going to seal that thing you better get going" _Zack's ghost said, pointing at the black feather in Cloud's hand.

"Yeah, your right" Cloud said, putting the feather back in his pocket.

Zack's ghost seemed to hesitate before asking _"Hey Cloud! Since your a delivery boy, how 'bout you deliver something for me?"._

"Sure" Cloud said, taking out his notebook.

_"I want you to deliver Aerith something...and say it's from me, can ya do that bud?" _Zack's ghost asked, mouthing the word _kiss._

"Consider it done" Cloud said smiling, putting his notebook away.

_"Oh and one more thing" _Zack's ghost said, as he started to disappear_ "Your friends are in the Underworld"_.

"WHAT! Damn it Sora!" Cloud yelled, taking off at a run down the Lost Road.

-

**Sora's SOS**.

-

"AAAHHHHHH!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi yelled as they fell through the darkness into the Underworld.

"Ow!" Donald yelled.

"Ouch!" Goofy yelled, landing on top of Donald.

"Oof!" Kairi moaned, landing on top of Goofy.

"Ugg!" Sora cried, landing on top of Kairi.

"Oof!" Riku moaned, landing on top of Sora.

"Why do we always land on our butts?" Goofy asked.

"No clue" Riku said, hopping off the human pile up. "Everyone ok?".

"NO!" Donald yelled as loud as he could "EVERYONE GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!".

"Sorry" Sora said.

"Ok everyone look alive" Riku said, once everyone had stopped screwing around. "Were in the Underworld now so absolutely no fighting, we encounter Soulless we run for it, got it?".

"Got it" everyone said.

"Then lets go!" Donald said, his temper cooling down.

"Which way though?" Kairi asked, pointing at the two roads.

"Uhhh..." Sora moaned, his mind drawing a blank.

"That way!" Donald and Goofy both yelled, pointing in opposite directions.

Suddenly Riku heard in sound of Sora's keyblade materializing, he turned and saw Sora pointing his keyblade in the direction of the door to the Lost Road.

"The keyblade is telling me to go this way" Sora said, pointing toward the door. "Come on!". Sora hadn't gone two steps when he heard the sound of a Soulless materializing. He turned and saw one lone Soldier Soulless, standing in the middle of the room.

"Just one!" Sora laughed.

"No problem here" Riku said, smiling.

Suddenly, more Soulless appeared, then more and more and more. Suddenly more than a hundred had appeared and more were still appearing, dropping from the air and walking out of the water.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!" Kairi screamed, as even more started to show up.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!" Donald yelled, as the Soulless started to attack.

Everyone took off, running as fast as they could and not stopping until they were safely behind the huge stone door in the Underworld Caverns entrance

"Huff...huff...huff...ok I hate the Underworld!" Kairi said, sitting down to catch her breath. She was starting to fell sick.

"Don't we all" Sora said.

"Uhhgg why am I so lightheaded?" Kairi whined, rubbing her head.

"I can think of three good reasons" Donald muttered.

"It's the Underworld's curse, it drains your life force" Sora explained softly, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Hip hip hooray!" Kairi muttered sarcastically. "Why isn't affecting you guys?".

"Well me, Donald, and Goofy have used the Olympus Stone before so the curse isn't affecting us" Sora said.

"And the curse is affecting me, just not as bad" Riku said "I'm guessing your getting the worst of it because your a Princess of Hearts, and all the darkness that surrounds us is starting to get to you".

"Just grand" Kairi muttered, but Sora heard her.

"Look Kai, theres no shame in just staying here, Donald can cast a pretty powerful protection spell and..." Sora said, but was interrupted by Kairi.

"No fucking way your leaving me behind again Sora! You remember what happened the last time you did?" Kairi said, yelling a little. She always got a little touchy when she heard the word protection.

"Yeah, we got seperated for a year and you got kidnapped by Demyx" Sora said.

"Right, and you'll notice none of that crazy stuff happens when were together".

"Yeah, but Kairi...".

"No buts! I'm coming with you headache or no headache!" Kairi yelled.

"Are you sure Kairi?" Goofy asked with concern for his new friend as she got up off the ground.

"I'll be fine, the darkness won't be taking me without a fight!" Kairi said with renewed energy "Now come on boys, lets go find Cloud!".

-

_"Just one more door!"_ Cloud thought, hiding from the two Soulless guards beneath the mist of the Atrium.

_"Just have to cast fire once and I'm in!"_ Cloud thought, pointing his sword in the direction of a lose rock hanging to the right of the passage way. "Fir...".

"HEY! There he is!" someone yelled, startling Cloud and causing his fire spell to hit a rock over the Soulless.The rock fell and smashed the Soulless, killing them.

"Shit!" Cloud cursed, turning to see Sora and his friends running up to him.

"Damn it Sora! I told you this was my fight! Why did you follow me down here?" Cloud yelled, struggling not to punch Sora in the face.

"Cause you lied to us!" Donald yelled, jumping up and down like he was on drugs.

"Calm down Donald" Riku said, grabbing Donald by the back of his shirt, just in case.

"He's right" Cloud said, looking at his feet.

"Hun?" Sora said in confusion.

"I lied; you see I didn't come here to see a friend, I came here to...".

"DUCK!!" Donald yelled, pointing above Cloud's head. Cloud turned and saw a ice-pierce attack coming at him, he swung his sword and deflected it back at the Fortuneteller Soulless who threw it, freezing it.

"What happened to no fighting?" Sora yelled, as more Soulless started to apprear, surrounding them.

"That rule just went out the fucking window!" Cloud yelled back, as more Fortunetellers started to appear. "New plan, kill them before they kill you!".

"My kinda plan" Sora said, as he, Riku, and Kairi summoned their weapons.

Sora jumped over the pack of Soulless, turned and shot a couple in the head with a fire spell.

Riku quickly stabbed a Soulless in the head, jumped, and shot off a dark firega, killing half the surrounding pack.

Goofy used Goofy Tornado, killing the rest.

"Ok, that was waaay too easy" Sora said, turning to Cloud. "Now what were you goin'a tel...oof!" an ice-pierce hit its mark. Six Fortunetellers had appeared and were blocking the doorway to The Lock.

"Her we go again!" Donald said, raising his staff. Cloud held out his hand to stop him.

"Let me handle this" Cloud said. Raising his sword, he channeled his energy through it before slashing the air hard, creating a energy wave that cut through all six Soulless.

"Wow!" Kairi said, in compleat awe.

"What was that?" Sora asked, shaking off the ice that covered his back.

"Omnislash" Cloud said, walking toward the door "Come on, we have to hurry, I'll explain everything in The Lock".

As Cloud watched his friends leave he looked up and saw nothing; which didn't set his mind at ease.

_"Where's Hades? He should have found us by now; not that I'm complaning but still; something just seems wrong"_ Cloud thought, running to catch up with Sora and the others.

-

_"Ahh...nothing like a quiet, relaxing bath to help you think up new ways to kill Hercules"_ Hades thought "Isn't that right Mr. Rubber Ducky?" he asked his rubber duck. Suddenly his two lackeys Pain and Panic burst through the door, screaming.

"Sir!" Pain yelled.

"SIR!" Panic yelled even louder.

Hades silently reached out and grabbed their throats "Boys I was having a moment here so whatever this is...BETTER BE DAMN IMPORTANT!".

"It...is" Panic said, struggling to breath.

"There's...six...living...people...in...the...Atrium" Pain said, starting to losing consciousness.

"WHO!?" Hades yelled, his hair flaring up.

"Here's the pictures the security cameras took" Pain said, giving six pictures to Hades.

"Hmmm..." Hades hummed, dropping Pain and Panic and taking the pictures.

"Damnit! It's the kid with the keyblade again!" Hades said, burning Sora's picture.

"And here's the King's two boneheaded lackeys" Hades said, burning Donald and Goofy's pictures.

"Hmmm...don't know who these two are" Hades said, burning Riku and Kairi's pictures.

"Well, well, well it's that kid Cloud Strife, I owe him some pain for braking our little contract" Hades said, burning Cloud's picture.

"Boys, get all the Soulless out of The Lock before they arrive; I'm taking care of these six personally" Hades said, smiling sadistically and squeezing the rubber ducky until it popped "Their going to PAY for what they did to me in the Underdrome!".

-

"So out with it Cloud! What are we really doing down here?" Sora asked when Cloud finally entered The Lock.

"Recognize this?" Cloud asked, pulling a black feather out of his pocket.

"Uhhh...I think so" Sora said, scratching his head in confusion.

"This feather contains a spirit; Sephiroth's spirit" Cloud explained, walking up to the center of The Lock.

"Sephiroth?" Sora asked, suddenly he remembered the demonic one-winged angel. "The Nightmare!?" he said in a horrified voice.

"Yeah; the last time I defeated him his spirit was sealed in this feather, I've been carrying it around ever since" Cloud said, looking at his cell phone's clock.

"Go on" Sora urged.

"I was wondering how I could get rid of him for good, since it would be only a matter of time before he broke free again, when I came across a book in Ansem the Wise's library. The book was about mythology; and it told about The Lock and how it's power could be used to seal the heart or soul of anyone" Cloud said, pausing to let all he told sink in.

"Sounds like all your troubles are over ahuck" Goofy said.

"It's not that simple! This ritual has to go perfectly or, according to the book, the spirit will rise and take revenge" Cloud said, looking at cell phone's clock again.

"Uhhh whats that mean?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out" Cloud said, putting the feather in the middle of the podium. "When the Celestial Moons line up the ritual can begin".

"Whens that?" Donald asked.

"Right now" Cloud said, as the rim around the podium was lit with a blue light.

"Woh!" Sora said, as Cloud took out a knife.

"In order for this to work the podium needs an offering; blood, my blood!" Cloud said, stabbing himself in his left hand; Kairi and Goofy flinched as Cloud rubbed his bleeding hand around the podium's rim. The blue light turned green and a beam of white light shot from it, encircling the feather which had begun to disappear.

"It's working!" Sora cheered.

As the feather begun to fade Cloud thought back to what Sephiroth had said to him the last time they fought.

_"No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps caling me back!"._

_"Not this time Sephiroth, this time your staying where you belong: In my memory!" _Cloud thought back. Suddenly he heard the sound of flames crackling.

_"What the hell?" _Cloud thought, turning to see his second worst nightmare; Hades, Lord of the Dead.

"Now just what are we up to here?" Hades asked, walking forward.

"Sora it's Hades!" Donald yelled.

"Well if it isn't Key-Boy, his two Disney Castle lackeys, and the Underworld's number one sucker Cloud!" Hades said, stopping with a flourish.

"Hey were not lackeys!" Donald yelled, drawing his staff.

"Yeah whatever Duck-Boy" Hades responded in a bored voice.

"What do you want Hades?" Cloud asked, pointing his buster sword at the lord of the dead.

"Ah I just want a tiny little thing...YOUR HEADS ON STAKES!!"Hades yelled, turning red he threw a fireball at Sora, who fliped over it and ran toward Hades.

"This time we finish it!" Cloud yelled, joining Sora who was already attack Hades with a string of unsuccessful ground combos.

Hades saw him coming and grabbed his sword in mid-swing, spinning to increase the kinetic energy he then threw Cloud across the room.

"Sorry but this is a private slaying y'all!" Hades yelled, summoning Soulless with a snap of his spikey red fingers. The Rabid Dog Soulless cut Sora off from his friends.

"Now where were we?" Hades asked, as Cloud, Riku, Donald, Kairi, and Goofy proceeded to hack and slash the Soulless pack that surrounded them.

"Right here!" Sora yelled, taking a swip at Hades head. Hades grabbed Sora's keyblade in mid-swing, spun him into the air and let go, sending Sora flying toward the podium.

"FEEL THE HEAT!" Hades yelled, throwing a white hot fireball in Sora's direction. Sora aerial recovered and dodged the fireball; which hit the podium, turning the white light still issuing from within to turn a blood red color.

"Blizzard!" Sora yelled, shooting a blast of cold from his keyblade, hitting Hades in the face.

That was the last straw for Hades.

"OK NOW I'M PISSED!!" Hades yelled, channeling his energy, he unleashed his greatest attack; Atomic Inferno.

"Feel the fire!" Hades yelled, as the fire that encircled his body erupted with the force of an atomic bomb.

"Reflect!" Sora yelled.

"Reflera!" someone behind him yelled before Sora's vision was blocked by a torrent of flames. When the flames finally disappeared Sora saw only he and Kairi were standing.

"This is how I always wanted your death to happen Key-Boy! Alone and on your feet" Hades yelled, using smoke to choke Sora, causing him to drop his keyblade.

"Die!" Hades yelled, throwing another white hot fireball at Sora, who couldn't move due to his coughing fit.

Time slowed to a crawl...

Kairi saw Hades throw the fireball, she also saw Sora just stand there coughing.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed. Sora looked up and saw the flaming ball of death coming at him too fast for him to dodge. Without a second thought Kairi ran as hard as she could, harder then any human could, toward Sora. Pushing off, she jumped as hard as she could, plowing into Sora, pushing him out of the way.

As Sora hit the ground he saw Kairi take the full force of the fireball, which knocked her into the blood red beam coming from the podium.

_"Dear god no!"_ Cloud thought, as he regained consciousness in time to see Kairi suspened in the beam. At first nothing seemed to be happening, then a horrible, heart stopping scream came from Kairi's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAHHAAHHG!!" Kairi screamed in ungodly agonizing pain, as blood gushed out of her mouth. Suddenly there was a flash of black and pink, a loud dead sounding_ Boom!_, and then the beam disappeared, and Kairi fell and hit the ground like a lifeless doll.

"Kairi...KAIRI!" Sora yelled, running up to Kairi.

"Well this is an interesting development" Hades said, turning back to his blue color.

"Kairi! Kairi!" Sora yelled, shaking Kairi a little before he realized...

"She's not breathing!" Sora said, starting to cry "KAIRI! KAIRI! This can't be happening! This isn't happening! No, no, no not Kairi! NOT KAIRI!".

"Sora stop it!" Cloud yelled, pulling Sora away.

"No I have to help her! Let go!" Sora cried, trying to brake Cloud's grip.

"There's nothing you can do Sora! Kairi's dead!".

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Da da da! I told y'all badness was a'coming.**

**Here's hoping all the Kairi-lovers don't track me down and kill me!**

**Author's notes:**

**Killing Kairi is a important part of this storys plot.**

**"Kidnapped by Demyx" isn't writers error. (Again).**

**Next chapter is possibly the most importent chapter of the whole story! (Who knows? I don't!).**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but ya know this was a long chapter and I'm lazy, so you can put 2 and 2 together.**

**Please review.**

**PEACE OUT!-KeybladeDJ.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm baaaaack! (Insert maniacal laughter here).**

**Well since surviving an assassination attempt by the Official Kairi Fan Club, I decided to start writing this chapter. **

**Strap your selfs in and hold on.**

**Disclamer:** I own Kingdom Hearts (In my mind!).

* * *

**A Tale Called Kingdom Hearts**

_The Demon Awakens_

_"She can't be dead! She CAN'T be!"_ Sora thought, crying and trying to brake Cloud's grip as he held him away from Kairi's body.

"There's nothing you can do Sora, she's gone!" Cloud said softly into Sora's ear.

"You should listen blondie there Key-Boy" Hades taunted, standing over Kairi's body "This girl is 100 percent dead!".

"No..." Sora breathed, refusing to believe it with all his heart.

"YES!" Hades yelled, as small white strings of energy came out of his blue fingers and went into Kairi's body, and pulled out her soul with a low, dead moan. Hades grabbed Kairi's soul by it's "hair" and dug around in his pocket, pulling out an empty green sphere, which sucked up Kairi's soul the instant they came in contact. The sight sickened Sora.

And pushed him over the edge...

"HADES YOU BASTARD!!" Sora screamed, compleatly enraged, elbowing Cloud hard he broke free and ran at Hades, his keyblade raised.

"Feel the heat!" Hades yelled, throwing a fireball at Sora; which hit him dead center, knocking him off his feet. Cloud cast omnislash, but Hades threw up a wall of flames; protecting himself.

"Well this has been a fun way to burn calories, but I really have to be going...souls to seal in the Underworlds darkest dungeon ya'know" Hades said, tossing Kairi's trapped soul up and down.

"Nooo..." Sora cried, watching Hades disappear in a flash of flames. He suddenly realized Cloud was standing over him.

"Are the others ok?" Sora asked, as Cloud helped him up.

"Yeah, just knocked out" Cloud said, watching Sora sit down next to Kairi's body. Sora noticed her eyes were still open, so he lightly closed them saying "I'm so sorry Kairi".

_"Poor kid"_ Cloud thought, as he heard the sound of Donald, Goofy, and uhhhh...oh yeah! Riku wake up.

"Ugggg my head" Riku moaned, rubbing his head.

"Gee that hurt!" Goofy said.

"Owwww" Donald whined; all three of them had small burns on their faces and arms.

"Where's Hades? What the hell happened?" Riku asked, spying Sora next to Kairi's unmoving body.

"There was a accident" Cloud explained.

"Uhhh what happened to Kairi, she unconscious?" Goofy asked.

"I'll explain on our way out of the Underworld" Sora said in a dead voice.

"What's going on?" Riku asked a little worried, as Cloud lifted Kairi's body up bridal style.

"You'll find out, now lets get out of here" Sora muttered, looking at his feet he thought about what happened and two words entered his head.

_"Kairi's dead"._

-

"Boys I'm a fucking genius!" Hades gloated, appearing in his Chambers in a flash of flames.

"Hows that boss?" Pain asked, looking up from his PSP.

"I'm going to unleash the Titans!" Hades yelled all happy like.

"Didn't you try that and...uhhh fail" Panic asked, looking up from one of Hades Playboy.

Hades shot a fireball at him, burning his hair off.

"I didn't fail, I discovered 764735 ways to not unlock the Titans" Hades said, walking over to his Xbox 360 "Halo 3 anyone?".

"So what makes attempt 764736 different?" Pain asked, grabbing a controller.

"This time the keyblade is in play" Hades said, smiling sadistically and dugging through his pocket he pulled out the sphere that contained the soul of a girl named Kairi "And I have the means to manipulate it's wielder".

-

By the time Sora had finished his story they had left The Lost Road. Both he and Riku were crying and Cloud and Goofy had sad looks of pain in their eyes; only Donald, who didn't really like Kairi, looked like he didn't care.

"So now where are we going?" Donald asked, using thunder to kill a couple of Soulless the stood guard at the Underworld Caverns entrance.

"Destiny Islands, thats where were going to bury Kairi" Riku said, not wanting to talk.

"Sora" Donald said, looking at Sora, who was being helped by Goofy since his legs wouldn't move. They had left the Underworld Caverns. Sora was stairing at the path that led to Hades Chambers.

"SORA!" Donald yelled, snapping him out of his self-induced trance. "Are you ok?" Donald asked, pointing at Sora's chest. Sora looked down and saw he was covered in vomit.

"I guess...I'm not feeling well" Sora said "Can I sit down?".

"Sure, we need ta take ah brake anyway" Goofy said, gentally lowing Sora down onto the ground. Sora started to rummage through his left red leg bag, looking for a hi-potion, when his hand brush against a papery object. He pulled it out, unrolled it, and saw it was _the_ note. The note that opened the Door to Light.

The note Kairi had put her heart into writing.

_"I didn't know I still had this_" Sora thought in amazement as he read the following...

_Thinking of you wherever you are,_

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows?_

_Starting a new journey ma not be so hard,_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds out there,_

_But they all share the same sky, _

_One sky,_

_One destiny._

_--Kairi._

As Sora read this, his vision blurred with tears, his heart started to hurt, then his head. Soon he was shaking, twitching, and braking out in a cold sweat.

"Sora you ok!" Riku asked, thinking the brunette was having a seizure.

"Noo...not here, not now ahhggg!" Sora yelled, before the pain in his heart was too much for him to take. His vision was darking.

"Kairi..." Sora whispered, before falling into the sweet serenity of nothingness.

-

_Sora's dream..._

-

_Sora was standing on the same stain glass platform as before, looking for the Mystery Foe in the Organization XIII robe that seemed to haunt this place._

_"Where are you!" Sora yelled, summoning his keyblade "I don't have time for this!"._

_"And I don't have time for your weak heart, you bastard!" the foe yelled, appearing in front of Sora from out of nowhere. The foe summoned his two weapons, the oathkeeper and the oblivion keyblades, in a flash of lightning._

_"Weak heart?" Sora asked, before the foe moved in at super human speed, knocking Sora into the air with a double uppercut. Sora tried to aerial recovere, but the foe was already on him; hacking and slashing, spinning his keyblades like a buzzsaw, using a two bladed aerial version of vortex, and finally windmill kicking Sora in the head. Sora was thrown back down to Earth hard._

_"Ahhhhgggg!" Sora cried, hitting the ground with enough force to brake his spine. Sora felt like his skull was cracked, and blood was poring out of his mouth._

_"I'd be dead right now if this wasn't a dream" Sora thought, trying to lift his keyblade but with little luck, his arms were too badly cut. The mystery foe landed cat-like on the platform and threw his keyblades, each pinning down one of Sora's arms._

_"Who knows, maybe dying wouldn't be so bad" Sora thought, watching the foe draw closer "If I die...I'll get to see Kairi again!"._

_"I know what your thinking Sora" the foe said, standing over Sora "And let me tell you this...YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE UNTIL I KILL HADES!!" the foe yelled, kicking the keyblade out of Sora's hand and over the edge of the platform._

_"What...are...y.ou talking about?" Sora asked, through a lot of pain._

_"This!" the foe said, thrusting his hand through Sora's chest and pulling his heart out, causing Sora to scream in agonizing torment. The foe pulled his own heart out and, gritting his teeth in horrible pain, forced it into Sora while discarding Sora's heart. Everything flashed a blinding white as Sora's body faded, his consciousness returning._

-

"Sora!" Goofy yelled.

"Sora wake up!" Donald yelled, splashing Sora's face with the water from his item pack. That woke him up.

"Hun? Uggg my head" Sora muttered, rolling off his side.

"You ok kid?" Cloud asked, putting Kairi's body down gently.

"I'm fine" Sora said, his voice a little different; a little lighter. His appearance had changed too, there were dirty blond spikes in his hair, and his pupils were dilated.

"Ya look kinda differnt' ahuck" Goofy said.

"You sure your ok?" Riku asked, walking up to his best friend.

"I'm fine GET OFF MY FUCKING CASE ALREADY!" Sora yelled, pushing Riku hard onto the ground.

"What the fuck!" Riku yelled, getting up and summoning his soul-eater as Sora grabbed Donald and Goofy's wrists.

"Final!" he screamed; a silver flash accompanied by the sound of braking glass, and there stood Sora, in his silver Final Form. Donald and Goofy had disappeared.

"Sora what the hell are you doing!?" Riku yelled, holding the soul-eater to the back of Sora's head.

"I'm going after Hades!" Sora yelled, quickly spinning, he knocked Riku's soul-eater out of his hand with his oathkeeper "Don't follow!". And with that he took off gliding toward Hades Chambers.

"Please tell me that's not hormones" Cloud said, as Riku picked up the fallen soul-eater.

_"Somethings wrong with Sora"_ Riku thought, ignoring Cloud _"Something dark, something...familiar"._

"Thats not Sora" Cloud said, confirming Riku's secret worry.

"He's being possessed" Riku said; Cloud could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "We have to go after him!".

"Why "we?" Cloud asked, eager to get out of the Underworld "This isn't my problem".

"True, but Sora's my best friend...and I'm not leaving hell without him" Riku said, picking up Kairi's body "Have a nice life Cloud!".

"Wait!" Cloud yelled; but Riku didn't stop.

"I'm not stoping Cloud!".

"But how are we going to fight Hades and keep her body safe at the same time?" Cloud asked, as he caught up to Riku.

"Uhhh...I didn't think of that" Riku said, mouthing the words _Thank You_ "We should hide her in a safe place till we get back".

"How 'bout that boat retard?" Cloud offered, pointing to the boat that took people to the Underdrome.

"Good idea" Riku said, gently putting Kairi in the rickity old boat "Uhh maybe not, she kinda sticks out like a bleeding neck".

"I can fix that" Cloud said, taking a small round ball out of his pocket, placing it in Kairi's cold hand and her body disappeared.

"What was that?" Riku asked.

"Invisibility Materia" Cloud said.

"Nice, alright lets go find Sora!" Riku said, trying to keep his mind from wondering back to his dead friend, not knowing Cloud was doing the same.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's sad time-wasting Notes:**

**1. Yeah this chapter was starting to run long so I chopped it in half.**

**2. Cloud's not thinking about Kairi, he's thinking about Zack.**

**3. For all the stupid retards that haven't figured it out yet: Sora's mystery foe is Roxas (I'm going to explain why he hates Sora soon, keep reading)**

**4. Sorry for the delay, but I took a brake from this to write another story: Dark Crisis: Final Fantasy VII.**

**5. I'm not sure there's really an Invisbility Materia, but it sure sounds cool.**

**6. Next chapter will be the last in this story arc so don't expect me to update for awhile (It's going to be a long one).**

**Please Review.**

**Till next time PEACE OUT-KeybladeDJ!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yell-Yo! Waz up Kingdom Hearts fans!**

**Yah! 15th chapter woo-hoo!**

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything with the name Kingdom Hearts in it.

* * *

_A Deal with the Devil_

_"There it is, Hades Chambers" _Sora's inner demon thought, with a blood-thirsty grin on his face. He came to a landing outside the stairwell. So far he had encountered no Soulless, but that didn't trouble him, after all he had glided all the way here.

_"Now for Hades, I'm going to make him pay for what he took. I'm going to get revenge for both me and Sora" _Sora's demon thought, cluching his sorrow-filled heart as he did so. It hadn't stopped hurting since he had switched places with Sora; but it wasn't anything to worry about.

_"Probably those retards Donald and Goofy trying to brake free...or worse Sora trying to get his body back!"._

_"Don't be stupid!"_ he scolded himself, he had to stay focused, he had to get to Hades before...

"Sora!" Riku yelled, as he and Cloud Strife entered The Valley of the Dead.

_"Before that happened"_ Sora's demon thought before yelling back "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!".

"Take this!" Riku yelled, casting dark firega; Sora's demon dodged it, barely.

"Oh so you want to fight hun?" Sora's demon yelled, throwing his hand up "Then fight some fucking Soulless!" A pack of small, ghostly shaped beings appeared and surrounded Cloud and Riku.

"Have fun!" Sora's demon yelled, running up the stairs to Hades Chamber.

"These are suppose to be Soulless?" Riku said with a smile, easing into his favorite battle stance.

"They must be the interns" Cloud said, standing back-to-back with Riku.

"Then lets welcome them into the work force" Riku said, before both he and Cloud leapt into battle.

-

"HADES!" Sora's demon yelled, braking the huge stone doorway that stood between him and the Lord of the Dead.

"Been wondering when you'ed show up Key-Boy" Hades said in a bored voice from his gaming chair.

"Hades, get ready to join the ranks of those you rule over!" Sora's demon spat, pointing one keyblade at Hades and putting the other one behind his head.

"Yeah right" Hades said, as he summoned a blood red scythe in a flash of flames "Boys pause the game, this won't take long".

"YHHHAAA!!" Sora's demon yelled, using a double-bladed slapshot; but Hades block every hit with his scythe. Hades then twirled his scythe like a buzzsaw, nearly chopping Sora's head off.

"Feel the heat!" Hades yelled, throwing a fireball at Sora's demon; who jumped in the air to dodge. Sora's demon glided through the air, peltting the ground with blizzard spells till he ran out of MP; but Hades blocked and dodged every shot.

_"Damn he's good!"_ Sora's demon thought, landing. As far as he could tell Hades hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Ahhhh you look tired Key-Boy, here let me help you fall asleep...PERMANENTLY!" Hades yelled, turning red.

_"Oh shit, he's using Atomic Inferno! And I don't have enough MP for a reflect spell!"_ Sora's demon thought, bracing for impact.

"FEEL...THE...HEAT!!" Hades yelled, unleashing the explosion of fire.

"SORA!" someone yelled, slidding infront of Sora's demon, it was Riku.

"Hold on!" Riku yelled, casting dark aura. The darkness that emerged from Riku's soul-eater protected them pretty well, but Riku still got a couple of burns on his arm.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hades yelled, seeing Sora and Riku standing together like nothing had happened.

"Hey Hades! Behind you!" Cloud yelled from behind, thrusting his sword at Hades with enough force to slice a stone piller in half. Hades turned and block it, but the buster sword had cut half-way through his scythe. Cloud flipped over the Lord of the Dead and landed between Sora's demon and Riku.

"What the hell are you idiots doing here!?" Sora's demon yelled.

"You can't take Hades down alone" Riku said darkly "We'll do it together".

As much as Sora's demon hated Riku for imprisoning him in that virtual jall cell, he knew he was right; he couldn't take Hades alone.

"This changes nothing between us" Sora's demon told Riku, holding his keyblades out threatningly.

"Funny, I didn't know there was anything between us Sora" Riku said, raising his soul-eater.

_"Ok three on one, time to abandon my little charade"_ Hades thought, sending his scythe away.

"Boys, boys, boys, why are we kicking the crap out of each other?" Hades asked, like he didn't know the answer.

"YOU KILLED NAM...I MEAN KAIRI; YOU HEARTLESS MURDERING BASTARD!" Sora's demon screamed, his eyes glowing red as they filled with tears.

"What! you talking about this girl?" Hades asked, pulling the sphere that contained Kairi's soul.

"Kairi!" Sora's demon said softly, his pain in his heart growing worse.

"Thats right, don't you want to hear her laugh again?" Hades asked, smiling sadistically.

"You can...bring her back to life?" Sora's demon asked, grindging his teeth because of the pain in his heart.

"You know it" Hades said proudly.

"Don't listen to him Sora, he's a liar and a sadist!" Cloud warned, speaking from experience.

"Phhhh details, who needs them" Hades said, pushing Cloud out of the way "You just need to do me one itty-bitty tiny favor, and boom! Your gals back".

"You can really do that?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Dua! I'm the Lord of the Dead" Hades said, putting his arm around Sora's demon. "So what do you say Key-Boy, one little favor and I give you back your friend".

"I...I..." Sora's demon said, trying not to let the pain in his heart overwhelm him. But he was fighting a losing battle. His vision was getting blurry, and he was getting lightheaded. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head in pain.

"No! Stay out of this you bastard!" Sora's demon yelled, his eyes turning from red to gray before finally scrambling to unconsciousness.

-

_Sora's dream..._

-

_"It's worken' ahuck!" Goofy yelled, raising his shield._

_"Bout' fucking time!" Donald yelled back, pulling out his staff._

_"You said it; lets give this son of a bitch our warmest welcome guys!" Sora said, as he summoned his keyblade._

_"Yeah!" Donald yelled, as the mystery foe landed on the platform with a _thud_._

_"What the hell! How the hell did I get back here!? How did you get your heart back?!" the foe screamed, gettng to his feet._

_"We called you back by pooling our hearts into it!" Donald yelled angerly._

_"And I don't know how I got my heart back" Sora said, turning to Donald and Goofy "Did you two get it back?"._

_"What the fuck are you talking about?" Donald asked, scraching his head in confusion._

_"You were a-ok when we found ya, remember?" Goofy said. _

_"Then it must have been his little helper!" the foe thought, summoning his two weapons; the oathkeeper and the oblivion keyblades "It dosen't matter, I'm still taking you three down!"._

_"Your wrong!" Sora yelled "You might be able to defeat me when I'm alone, but you can never defeat me when I'm with my friends!"._

_"Really, we'll just have to see 'bout that!" the foe yelled, running at the three of them._

_"Ready guys?" Sora asked, joining hands with Donald and Goofy._

_"Ready!" the both yelled, as a red aura surrounded their bodies. This was there ultimate move: Trinity Limit._

_First, they used ultima: a combination of magnet and thunder; which drew in the mystery foe and electrocuted him, then exploded, sending him back down to earth hard._

_Then they used brake. All three of them attacked at once, dealing massive damage._

_Then Sora backflipped onto Donald and Goofy's shoulders and used mega drive, shooting drive sphere-like balls at the mystery foe, each exploding on contact._

_"Give me strength!" Sora yelled, backflipping off of Donald and Goofy and raising his keyblade. Donald and Goofy both raised their weapons and tapped them against the keyblade, causing red energy to expand and take the shape of a heart and exploded in a flash of blinding white light. When his vision had cleared, Sora saw the mystery foe; laying flat on his back, defeated._

_"Told ya' you couldn't defeat me when my friends are backing me up!" Sora said to the foe, not sure he could even hear him._

_"Uhhhhh" the foe moaned, rubbing his hooded head._

_"He's still awake!" Donald yelled, pointing his staff at the mystery foe's head._

_"It dosen't matter" Sora said, as everthing started to fade "We won"._

--

"Uhhhhhh my head" Sora muttered, starting to wake. His voice, as well as his appearance, was back to normal.

"Sora!" Riku said in surprise "Your awake dude!''.

"Yeah" Sora muttered, his head was throbbing.

"Not so fucking loud!" Donald whined, laying across of Sora on the floor with Goofy.

"Well it's about time you woke up Key-Boy!" Hades said loudly, picking Sora up by his hood "Ready to sign?".

"Sign what?" Sora asked, still trying to get everything to come into focus.

"Uhhhh I don't know this contract maybe" Hades said, shoving a piece of parchment in Sora's face.

"Heres the low down. Your like the granddaddy of all locksmiths, right? Well I have a couple of two locks that need smithen'; you use that big, magical, key-thingy of yours to unlock 'em, and I'll bring your little girlfriend back to life, simple no?" Hades said, handing Sora a jagged, green knife "Oh yeah, you kinda have to sign with your blood".

"Just like that?" Sora asked.

"Just like that" Hades replied, snapping his fingers for empathise.

"Sora this is bullshit!" Cloud yelled, taking the knife from Sora "Hades isn't going to bring Kairi back and you know it!".

"Hey shut up blondie" Hades said, using his hand to cover Cloud's mouth "Let Sora make his own choice".

"Cloud, I know where your coming from" Sora said, speaking from his heart "I know Hades promised to help you find your light, and he cheated you out of that! But this is different". He was looking at Cloud in the eye now "This is Kairi! I can't and won't imagine life without her! Please understand Cloud, I don't have a choice" Sora was crying as he said this.

"There's always a choice" Cloud said, touched at the kids devotion to his friend, handing Sora the knife "I just hope that your making the right one".

"Thank you" Sora said, taking the knife. Sora took the knife and stabbed himself in the thumb; then he wrote his name in sloppy, bloody letters.

"Alrighty then lets get started. Oh crap I kinda forgot to mention something, you see I kinda like to hold all the cards during these deals so PAIN! PANIC!" Hades yelled, causing Pain and Panic to appear holding up...

"Kairi!" Sora yelled in shock.

"How did you..." Cloud spat.

"Find her? Come on, did you really think the old "Invisibility Materia" trick would work?" Hades said, trying not to laugh.

"Kinda hoped so" Cloud replied, his hatred for Hades growing.

"Uhhh boss, this girl is reeeeeally getting heavy" Panic whined, struggling under Kairi's weight.

"What!? Oh just put her in one of the holding cells till me and Key-Boy get back" Hades said, waving them away. Pain and Panic disappeared with Kairi in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT!" Sora and Riku yelled.

"Just making sure you don't try to get out of our little agreement" Hades said, smiling evilly.

"Grrr...YOUR NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Donald yelled, lossing his temper.

"You say that but for some reason I just don't believe you Fuzz-Boy" Hades said, before Riku thrust his soul-eater at Hades throat, coming within centimeters of stabbing him.

"If any harm comes to her, I will personally make sure you brake the record for world's slowest death, got it" Riku threatened in a low, stone-cold voice.

"Whatever; look were running late, so me and Key-Boy here have to get going, long drive, lots of traffic, ya' know the works" Hades said, grabbing Sora by the shoulder and disappearing in a flash of fire. Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes.

"Now what are we going to do?" Donald asked sadly, finaly braking the silence.

"The only thing we can do" Goofy said in his overly-cheerful voice.

"We have to find Kairi" Riku said, making for the door "If we can find her we can get out of the Underworld and get help".

"And I think I know where we can start looking" Cloud said, as he lead the way out of Hades Chamber.

-

"Alright kid, ready to do your unlocking thing?" Hades asked Sora, who wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at the huge beam of lunar energy coming from the red moon above. The whirlpool below the black chariot Hades had brought Sora in seemed to be drawing in the pale beam of energy. Sora also noticed green beams of energy that seem to be arranged in a cage formation at the bottem of the whirlpool.

"What exactly am I unlocking again?" Sora asked, feeling curious again for the first time since Kairi died.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of ruining the surprise" Hades said vaguely.

"Where's the lock?"Sora asked, summoning his keyblade.

"Right there" Hades said, pointing at the middle of the energy cage.

_"Well, here goes something!"_ Sora thought, raising his keyblade and awaiting the horror of what he was unlocking.

A white beam of light encircled the keyblade. Using his heart, Sora shot the beam right down the middle of the cage, which hit with a heart-stopping click.

"YES! Rise my titans! Rise and take revenge on the one who imprisoned you! Take revenge and KILL ZEUS!" Hades yelled, as the cage disappeared and the wind picked up.

_"The titans! My god what have I done!?" _Sora thought; his eyes wide in panic as huge, mysterious, shapes began to emerge from the hole.

_"I have to stop this now!" _Sora thought, raising his keyblade again; but Hades grabbed it before Sora could do anything.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Hades threatened, pulling out Kairi's soul sphere "You brake our contract, your pretty pink princess stays in the depths of hell _forever!"_.

"You bastard!" Sora growled "You mother fucking bastard!".

"Hey now that hurts" Hades said, pretending to act hurt "Ready for the next lock Key-Boy?".

All Sora could think was he had to hurry _"Just one more fucking lock left; then Hades will put Kairi's soul back in her body, she'll be alive again, and I can find her and help Riku and the others send these titans back to hell where they belong!"_ Sora thought, sighing regretfully "Lets go".

"Great! Just one thing though" Hades said turning to the titans "TITANS! Mow down anything or anyone that even remotely looks like their standing in your way!".

The titans responded to this by giving a deafening roar; a roar that shattered Sora's eardrums, a roar that caused a tidal wave, a roar that Sora was sure could be heard three worlds away.

"Lets go Key-Boy!" Hades said happily, steering the chariot higher into the darking sky toward some mountain. Sora looked back helplessly at the titans who were slowly making their way to shore, praying that Riku and the others could handle them.

-

"RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAGGGGAAAAA!!"

A horribly loud noise shook the Underworld's lobby, causing bolders to fall, the ground to crack, and a tidal wave to form from the River Styx.

"Blizzardga!" Donald yelled, freezing the gray water while Riku protected them from the falling rocks with dark aura.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked, picking himself off the ground.

"Pretty sure something big is going on outside" Cloud said, running for the exit "Come on!".

"Wait! What about Kairi?" Riku yelled, as Donald and Goofy ran past him.

"We'll come back for her" Cloud said, already half way up the stairs.

Riku hesitated a second before running to catch up with the others.

-

By the time Riku caught up, everyone was already out of the Underworld and gazing at the coast in pure terror.

"What?" Riku over the wind and the rain, before seeing what had stopped everyones hearts. Even though the coast was a mile away; Riku could see five huge, demonic, monsters slowly working their way toward the coastline.

"Holy mother of god!" Cloud muttered, his hand shaking slightly.

"THE TITANS!" Donald and Goofy yelled, recognizing both the ice titan and the rock titan from the Hades Cup both them and Sora fought almost two and a half years ago.

"What the fuck are the titans?" Riku asked.

"The titans are monsters that only Hades can control; there's five of them: ice, cyclops, lava, rock, and tornado" Hercules said (Riku hadn't noticed him standing there before) "Funny thing though, my dad sealed them in a prison underwater. How did they get out?".

"I'll bet it was Hades!" Donald yelled, but Hercules held up his hand to silence him

"We don't have time to think about this!" Hercules said, drawing his sword "We have to protect Athens" he said, pointing to the city in the distance.

"Uhhh how do we do that?" Goofy asked.

"Pick a titan and start bashing!" Hercules yelled, running after the one-eyed cyclops that just walk onto shore.

-

Unknown to Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Cloud someone was watching them; someone small, someone in an Organization XIII cloak, someone with big, round ears.

"Looks like we were right ta think somethin' big was gona' happen here" King Mickey said, watching Riku and the others split up. He was talking to a tall figure wearing purple and gold armor with a crimson cape that went down to the figure's knees, he was also wearing a full-face helmet that had a slightly slanted face-plate that hid the figure's identity.

"You ready for this Max?" King Mickey asked the armored figure, as he summoned his kingdom keyblade.

"You know I'm always ready to kick titan ass your Majesty" Max said, drawing his Disney Castle issue sword.

"Sorry Max, not this time" King Mickey said, pointing toward Athens "I need you to go into the city and protect it's civilians from the Soulless".

"The Soulless? Haven't seen them around here" Max said, clearly confused.

"Oh their here alright!" King Mickey said seriously, as he started to run down the hill they were standing on toward the coastline "Be careful pal!".

-

"Hell of a view, hun kid!" Hades yelled, steering his charoit higher up the side of the huge, cloud covered, mountain. The charoit shook violently the higher they got, a rain-soaked Sora was clinging onto the side for dear life.

_"Cuz I'm sure Hades won't try to catch me if I fall"_ Sora thought, feeling the blood vessels in his nose brake.

"Welcome to the gates of Mt. Olympus kid!" Hades yelled over the heavy wind, as he landed his black charoit on the darkning clouds below.

_"This is it! He dragged me all the way up here to unlock some stupid garden gate!" _Sora though, angerly wiping the blood off his face as he looked at the huge and impressive golden gate that sat on pinkish clouds.

"Watch your step Key-Boy" Hades warned, walking out onto the clouds; Sora hoped he would fall throught but he didn't.

_"More proof that what they teach us in Science class is bullshit" _Sora thought, walking onto the clouds, which were surprisingly solid.

"Alright kid this is the granddaddy of all locks, next to Kingdom Hearts of coures, think you can handle it?" Hades asked mockingly.

Sora didn't say anything, he just pointed his keyblade at the over-sized golden padlock; again letting the keyblade shoot off a bright white beam that hit the lock dead-center, unlock it with a deafening click.

"Ha! Love that" Hades said, as the gates opened on their own, bathing the entryway with a bright, golden, warm light.

"Alright Hades; I played locksmith, now bring Kairi back to life!" Sora yelled over wind and the rain, which were getting worse.

"Right, lets discuss that inside" Hades said, pushing Sora inside.

_"It look like someone's house"_ Sora thought, looking at the huge room full of nice furniture that was made out of, what else, clouds.

"Like the new digs Key-Boy?" Hades asked as he sat down on the cloud version of a Lazy-Boy "Ahhhhhh now thats comfort".

"Hades I don't give a flying fuck about this place! I just want Kairi!" Sora yelled, pointing his keyblade at Hades threatningly "Bring her back NOW!".

"Hay whoa whoa hey ok, I just got here and I'm not leaving; you want your girl back? Do it your self" Hades said, throwing Sora Kairi's soul sphere "Just smash that over her heart and poof! She'll rise from the dead like one of those cheap horror movie zombies".

"No tricks?" Sora asked, his eyebrows lowered in suspicion.

"No tricks" Hades assured calmly.

"Why do I doubt that?" Sora muttered under his breath. He made to leave, but before he got two steps away Hades grabbed his left arm.

"What the hell!" Sora yelled, struggling to brake Hades grip.

"Just thought you'ed like to meet my brother Key-Boy" Hades said, unable to hide his twisted smile.

"HADES!!" a huge, orange-skined man with a pure white beard yelled, running in through the front gate "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE BEHIND THIS!".

"Hey there Zeusy" Hades said calmly "Sora, I don't think you've met my big bro before? Well here he is; the big cheese himself ZEUS!". There was venom in his voice as he said this.

"Hades...I trusted you, even though the other gods were against you I believed in you. And how was my trust rewarded? With you betraying me and unlocking the titans!" Zeus said in a deadly calm voice, extending his hand.

"Well no more!" Zeus added as, in a flash of lightning, he summoned a gold and white, lightning bolt shaped, weapon that looked like a keyblade.

_"A keyblade!?"_ Sora thought in confusion.

"What's that boy doing here?" Zeus asked, noting Sora for the first time.

"What Key-Boy? Oh he just helped me unlock the titans and the front gates" Hades said.

"WHAT!" Zeus yelled, causing the ground to shake as he pointed his keyblade at Sora "You helped this traitor?!".

"It's not like that!" Sora yelled, trying to keep the fear out of his voice "Hades killed my friend Kairi, and when I confronted him he promised he'd bring her back to life if I unlocked those stupid locks! I didn't realize anything like this would happen!".

"I just wanted Kairi back" Sora added softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"HADES!!" Zeus screamed, pointing his keyblade at Hades, who was starting to shake a little "If what this boy said is true...THAN YOU'R GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE!".

"Bring. It. On!" Hades taunted.

"THUNDERGA!" Zeus yelled, casting the most powerful thunder spell Sora had ever seen. A current of more than ten thousand volts shot out of his blade; heading toward Hades with guided missile precision. But just seconds from hitting him, Hades pulled Sora out in front of him with super speed. The lightning bolt hit Sora with the force of a speeding bullet train, coursing agonizingly through his body, his insides felt like they were on fire (Which they probably were), and the nerves under his skin were screaming in pure, torturous, agony.

"Oops! Did I do that? Oh well, time to take out the trash" Hades said, taking Sora's burnt body and heaved it out the glassless picture window.

"Now where were we?" Hades asked the shell-shocked Zeus, summoning his scythe.

-

Sora's thoughts as he plummeted to the sea below were he was screwed, big time.

_"Damn Hades, he probably planned all of this from the start!" _Sora thought, as he fell toward the sea. Sora faintly heard the sound of battle not too far away.

_"Riku, Donald, Goofy...I'm so sorry, I tried to stop Hades, but I failed."_ Sora thought, feeling the soul sphere in his pocket.

_"I also failed to save Kairi, cause once I hit the water no one will be able to find me or her"_ Sora thought, trying not to cry as suddenly he felt weightless. He painfully opened his eyes and saw a dark aura surrounding his body, causing him to vanish.

"Hun?" Sora muttered to himself.

_"You don't get off that easy!" _Sora's demon screamed in Sora's head. He felt the dark portal take he from reality, vanishing before he hit the water.

-

"Uhhhh" Sora moaned, as he felt his body hit solid ground. He smelled the moisture in the freezing air.

_"Where am I?" _Sora wondered, opening his eyes and seeing nothing but darkness. Then his vision started to clear. He saw he was in a dark, square shaped cave.

_"Not a cave, a jail cell!" _Sora thought, dully noting the bars blocking the way out.

"This has to be Hades work!" Sora yelled, struggling to get up, but he couldn't move his legs.

_"Sora...turn around" _a voice said softly in Sora's head. Sora turned and saw her...Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora said, before feeling horrible pain in his heart; he almost thought it was the mystery foe again before he realized his heart was stopping.

_"That lightning bolt fried my insides! I'm...I'm dying!" _Sora thought, as his world started spinning. He managed to get a steady look at Kairi before everything went blurry. She was laying on the ground, chained to the wall by her wrists and neck. Her skin was pail and dirty, and her cloths were wet and sticking to her. All in all, she was a mess.

"I'm sorry Kairi" Sora said, weakly taking the soul sphere out of his pocket and raising it as high as he could.

_"Here's hoping" _Sora thought, shakily bringing the sphere down, smashing it on Kairi's chest. A ghostly green and black aura surrounded her body, which was starting to get it's color back, and, with a low moan, disappeared. Sora knew in his heart Kairi was ok.

_"I did it Kairi, I got you back, I didn't fail you"_ Sora thought smiling, before blacking out.

-

"Fight Goofy fight!" Donald yelled, as the rock titan continued to throw boulders at the two of them.

"I'm tryin' Donald!" Goofy yelled, protecting his friend with his shield "But beating this guy would be easier if Sora were here".

"Well he's not here so it's up to us!" Donald yelled; casting thunder, but it didn't affect the titan.

"Shit!" Donald muttered, as the rock titan jumped in the air and slamed into the ground, creating a shockwave that sent Donald and Goofy flying.

"Oof!" Donald moaned, hitting a tree.

"Ouchy!" Goofy yelled, hitting the same tree and falling on top of Donald.

"Get the hell off me!" Donald yelled, pushing Goofy off.

"Sorry Donald" Goofy said, but his apology was drowned out by loud steps of the rock titant.

"Look out!" Goofy yelled, watching the titan summon a boulder and throw it at them.

"Reflect!" Donald yelled, slamming his mage staff on the ground. The boulder slammed against force field and flew right back at the titan, hitting it in the face and causing it to stumble backward.

"Donald that was brilliant ahuck! Do it again!" Goofy cheered, as the titan started to throw more boulders. Donald blocked and countered them with reflect until...

"Reflect!" Donald yelled as the rock titan threw another boulder; but nothing happened, he was out of MP.

"Damnit!" Donald yelled, as the boulder sped toward them. Suddenly, just inches from killing them, the boulder exploded. Donald caught a glimpse of a black streak twirling through the air, landing cat-like not five feet away.

"Hmm...looks like you fellas have the right idea 'bout fightn' that thing" a squeaky voice said, turning to face Donald and Goofy

"KING MICKEY!" Donald and Goofy screamed in total shock.

"Yup, how's it goin?" King Mickey asked as the titan threw another boulder at the tiny king. King Mickey simply backflipped over it. The titan then started to swing it's fists wildly.

"Say fellas" King Mickey said, dodging the rock hard fists with little effort "Do ya know where Riku or Sora are?".

"Riku's over there battling the tornado titan with Cloud Strife" Donald said, pointing northward.

"And we don't know what happened ta Sora" Goofy added.

"Darn!" King Mickey said; charging his kingdom key with light, he swung hard, discharging the light which flew through the air and cut the foot off the titan.

"ROOOARRRRR!" the titan screamed in pain.

"Welp, I have to find Riku! Here take this!" King Mickey said, throwing Donald an elixir as the rock titan fell to the ground with a CRASH.

"Good luck guys!" King Mickey said, running full speed toward the huge tornado in the distance.

-

_"Divide and conquer, what a stupid idea!" _Riku thought, wishing Donald was here as he and Cloud hacked, slashed, ducked, and dodged the flying debris the tornado titan was kicking up.

"You wouldn't know how to do a stop spell would you?" Riku asked, as he jumped over a flying chunk of ground.

"Frade not!" Cloud replied, slicing a on coming tree in half.

"Man, how do we fight this thing if we can't get close enough to attack it!" Riku yelled, ducking under one of the many trees that were flying through the air.

"Like this!" a squeaky little voice said from behind "Stopga!".

Riku and Cloud felt a blast of cold wind hit them from behind, everything was standing still, the debris, the titan, everything.

"Hurry! We only have 30 seconds, attack that thing!" King Mickey yelled, struggling to keep the spell active.

"Right!" Riku said, shooting a dark firega at the titan, hitting it dead in the eye. Cloud ran up next to the titan, angled his body upward, and thrust himself into a sonic blade, tearing through the titan. Cloud aerial backfliped and spun top-like back through the titan, landing cat-like next to Riku.

"Good job fellas!" King Mickey cheered, as his stopga spell wore off. The wind picked up instantly and the titan seemed to stumble backward in pain.

"Whoa!" King Mickey yelled, ducking under a flying piece of debris "We gotta be careful!".

"Relax your Majesty, we handle this thing" Riku assured, slicing through the oncoming debris. Suddenly a small piece of debris got through Riku's defences, knocking him to the ground.

"RIKU!" King Mickey yelled, running to Riku's side and forcing a hi-potion down his throat.

"Thanks your Majesty" Riku coughed, the pain in his ribs disappearing.

The titan wasn't letting up. It inhaled deeply and released a hurricane force blast from it's mouth, which tore up the ground and knocked Cloud, Riku, and King Mickey back half a mile from the coastline, tumbling through the air before landing hard on a small hill near the Coliseum.

"Ooooooooh" King Mickey moaned, rubbing his head.

"Still think we can handle that thing?" Cloud asked Riku sarcastically.

"Hmmmm we need help!" King Mickey said "Where's Sora?".

"I don't know, the last time I saw him was in the Underworld!" Riku explained.

"The Underworld! What were you fellas doin' down there?" King Mickey asked.

"It's a long, painful, story. One I will tell you after we beat these creeps!" Riku said.

"Alright I'll hold ya ta that!" King Mickey said, smiling.

"Uhhh guys" Cloud said, tapping the two of them on the shoulder.

"Yeah?".

Cloud didn't say anything; he just pointed at the two giant monsters heading toward a huge cloud-covered mountain in the distance.

"Oh no! Their headin' toward Mt. Olympus! We have ta stop them, come on!" King Mickey yelled, starting to run toward the mountain.

"Mt. Olympus?" Riku asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Home of the Gods, if those titan take that mountain bad things will..." King Mickey explained, before he was cut off by the roar of the tornado titan.

"Crap! It followed us!" King Mickey growled, looking over his shoulder at the two titans behind him and back at the one closing in on them.

"Cloud! See if you can stop the two titans headin' toward the mountain" King Mickey ordered in a kind but commanding tone "Me and Riku will stay here and try to stall the tornado titan".

Cloud didn't say anything; he just nodded his head and ran off toward the two titans.

"Welp ready ta get our ass kicked Riku?" King Mickey asked cheerfully, knowing they couldn't beat the titan by themselves.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Riku said, as he and King Mickey summoned their weapons again.

"Hmmmm...I've been meaning ta ask you how ya got that soul-eater outta the weapons armory back at the Castle" King Mickey asked, eyeing the dark sword with apprehension.

"I broke into the case, took it, and replaced it with the way to the dawn" Riku said, without a trace of shame in his voice.

"Why'ed ya do sumthin' that silly?" King Mickey asked, the wind picking up as the titan got closer.

"I don't deserve to wield a keyblade" Riku said, charging at the tornado titan.

_"He still hasn't forgiven himself"_ King Mickey thought with a sigh, running after Riku toward a battle they couldn't win.

-

The crowd standing behind Max coward in fear as more Soulless started to appear.

_"Damn taking on a titan must be easier than this!" _Max thought, thrusting his sword through anouther Shadow Soulless. He had been leading a pack of evacuees through a Soulless infested Athens and the going was slow.

_"But at least were almost out of here!"_ Max thought, smiling under his helmet.

"Ok everyone, the port is just around the corner" someone in the pack said; but when Max turned the corner...

"Ah crap!" Max cursed; the way was block by fallen debris _"I could chop through this...if I had an hour"._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" someone in the crowd screamed, Max turned and saw a huge pack of Shadow Soulless coming toward them.

_"Ah come on! There's not enough time to fight these goons" _Max thought, checking the watch built into his gauntlet; only five minutes left until the last evac boat left the port.

"Stand back!" Max yelled, using ars arcanum until he ran out of MP.

"Hiiiiiyyaaa!" Max yelled, ramming through the debris, creating a hole big enough for a small adult to fit through.

"Get going GO!" Max yelled, as the crowd squeezed through the small hole and ran toward the small wooden boat at the end of the stone port.

"Ahhhhhhh! HELP ME!" a blood curling female scream was heard on the other side of the debris. A young girl had tripped and the Soulless had surrounded her, now sucking out her soul.

"Hold on!" Max screamed, jumping through the hole, he landed in a dodge roll. Max pushed himself up and thrusted his sword through the head of a Soulless, turned 360, and took out the rest. Picking the girl up bridal style; Max jumped through the hole again and ran full-speed toward the boat, which had already set sail.

"You ok kid?" Max asked the pail girl in his arms.

"Yeah" the girl answered weakly.

"You trust me?" Max asked, reaching the end of the dock.

"Sure" the girl said. Max took a couple of steps back, and took a running leap off the dock.

"AHHHH..." the girl screamed, before realizing they hadn't touched water. She opened her eyes and saw the strange knight was flying her over the boat.

"Heads up!" Max yelled, gliding low over the boat and gently lowering the girl into her parents arms.

"Thank you Mr. Knight" the girl said sweetly; Max gave her a small salute before flying back to the dock.

"Alright that's everyone, now time to book it outta here" Max said, landing on the Soulless infested stone dock.

"But first, it's time to clean house!" Max yelled, raising his sword as Soulless surrounded him.

-

_"This is such a great plan"_ Cloud thought sarcastically, deflecting icicles and fireball with his heavily damaged sword. He had caught up to the ice and lava titans at the base of Mt. Olympus; now it was just a matter of surviving until back up arrived.

_"If it comes at all, these titans are tough!"_ Cloud thought, jumping in the air he tried to perform ku strike, but the ice titan knocked him out of the air before he could get close enough. Cloud landed on all four hard.

_"Ok, I need a plan!" _Cloud thought, as the lava titan blasted a stream of lava out of it's mouth. Cloud jumped in the air to avoid the lava, only to be met with a blast of intense cold.

"Shit!" Cloud muttered; laying flat on his back, clutching a half frozen arm. The ice and lava titan, seeing Cloud was no longer trying to stop them, continued to climb the mountain.

"Oh no you don't you bastards!'' Cloud said, picking up his fallen sword he charged at the titans. But before he got five feet from the monsters; Cloud felt an evil, yet familiar, wind blow from behind. Cloud froze and looked up, watching a streak of black energy strike the titans at the neck-line, decapitating them. The titans bodies shattered and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Cloud wordlessly turned to see who had kill the titans, and saw the shape of a petite girl in a pink dress, with flowing red hair.

"Kairi!" Cloud yelled, running up to redhead, but as he got closer Cloud saw Kairi was different, horribly different. Her hair was full of silver, her eyes were yellow, and a black wing was protruding from her back. In her arms she carried an unconscious Sora.

"Kairi?" Cloud asked, hesitantly approaching the redhead.

"Guess again" Kairi laughed in a metallic voice. A horribly familiar voice that sent a chill up Cloud's spine.

"Se..Se...Sephiroth!" Cloud stammered, repressing the dark memories that assaulted his mind.

"I told you I would never be a memory" Sephiroth said, droping Sora.

"Relax Cloud, your little friend is fine" Sephiroth said, noting Cloud's glance at Sora.

"Sephiroth how did you...?".

"Escape? I didn't" Sephiroth said with a flourish "I must thank you for sealing me in this wonderful prison".

"The ceremony of sealing!" Cloud breathed, remembering the incident in The Lock "That's what killed Kairi; not Hades fireball!".

"Yes, the process of sealing my heart inside this girl was too much for her fragile being to take" Sephiroth explained, turning Sora over with his foot "To think you would have sealed me away for good...if it wasn't for this boy".

Cloud felt his hatred for Sephiroth grow "Listen Sephiroth! This is between you and me, leave Kairi out of this!".

Sephiroth response was drowned by the roar of the rock and tornado titans approach.

"Crap!" Cloud cursed, trying to raise his sword, but it wasn't easy with a half-frozen arm.

"Pffff...monsters!" Sephiroth muttered, summoning his masamune to his left hand. Turning around Sephiroth discharged a blast of dark energy from his katana, severing the heads of the two titans. Their bodies too disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"Pathetic" Sephiroth muttered, turning his sword to Cloud "Now then, shall we dance?".

_"That sick, twisted bastard, he wants to use Kairi as a shield!"_ Cloud thought, throwing his buster sword into a tree "I won't fight you while your in Kairi's body!".

"Have it your way" Sephiroth said, thrusting his over-long katana at Cloud's chest.

_"Sorry Zack, looks like I won't be able to keep my promise" _Cloud thought, watching the sword come closer. Suddenly, mere centimeters from connecting, Sephiroth froze.

"Hun?" Cloud muttered.

"What in Jenova's name?!" Sephiroth yelled, as a beam of pink light burst from his chest (Just above Kairi's breast). His masamune disappeared in a flash of silver and the heartblade appeared in Sephiroth's right hand. Kairi's right arm seemed to be acting with a will of it's own and was trying to stab Sephiroth in the chest. Sephiroth grabbed it, trying to hold it off, but Kairi's will was overpowering him.

"This isn't over Cloud, I will return to take back what is mine" Sephiroth said darkly, releasing his hold on Kairi's arm. The heartblade struck the pink beam and turned; causing the beam to turn into an aura and surround Sephiroth in a brilliant pink orb of energy. The orb expanded and broke with a flash of pink and the faint sound of a bell ringing. When Cloud's sight had cleared he saw Kairi laying on the ground next to Sora, free from Sephiroth's control. Cloud ran over and checked her vitals.

_"Stable, but I still better get her to the Coliseum"_ Cloud thought, dugging through his pocket for his notebook. He wrote a small note and taped it to Sora's forehead.

"_Sorry Sora, can't carry the two of you" _Cloud thought, picking Kairi up with his good arm and threw her over his shoulder

-

_"Ok ok ok so Zeus is a little stronger that I thought, big fat fucking deal! I got back up coming!" _Hades thought, blocking Zeus's keyblade attacks with his heavily damaged scythe.

"Thunderga!" Zeus yelled; his mighty thunder spell shattered Hades scythe.

"Crappy made in China weapons!" Hades yelled, discarding his useless weapon "So I"m unarmed so what, I got back up coming!".

"What back up?" Zeus asked, taking a swipe at Hades, but he missed.

"The titans you idiot!" Hades yelled, his hair flaring up.

"You mean those titans?" Zeus asked, pointing at the ground below. Hades looked down in time to see the rock and tornado titan disappear in a cloud of white smoke.

"Oh I'm in hot shit now" Hades said; his plan in ruins there was only one thing he could do...suck up.

"Hey come on, can't you take a little joke bro?" Hades said, smiling as innocently as possible "I'm sorry for calling you an idiot by the way".

Zeus didn't say anything, he just sent a 10,000 volt lightning bolt through the Lord of the Dead.

"Apology not accepted" Zeus said to a unconscious Hades.

-

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a 15 year old boy with spikey brown hair moaned, his consciousness returning.

"How the hell did I get out here?" Sora moaned, feeling a paperly texture under his fingers as he rubbed his head. Tearing it off he saw it was a piece of memo pad paper with the following note written on it.

_Sora,_

_Couldn't carry you to the Coliseum. Sorry._

_--Cloud._

"Thanks a lot" Sora muttered, crumpling the paper up and shoving it in his pocket.

"If Cloud was out here with me why couldn't he help me get back?" Sora asked himself, walking in the direction of the Coliseum _"Oh well, guess I'll find out when I get there"._

-

_"I wonder where Cloud is?"_ Sora wondered, walking through the huge stone door of the Coliseum. Suddenly Sora's mind went blank as he saw her, sitting alone with her back to the door, looking up at the now blue sky.

"KAIRI!!" Sora screamed ecstaticly, running to her.

Kairi turned and saw the brunette "SORA!!".

"Your alive Kairi! Your really alive!" Sora said, grabbing her and hugging her as hard as he possible.

"Your alive too!" Kairi said softly, returning his hug.

"I thought I lost you forever!" Sora whispered into her ear, his eyes full of tears.

"I thought I lost you too" Kairi said softly "I'm sorry".

"Don't be" Sora said, as his and Kairi's lip met.

"AHM!" Donald cleared his throat loudly, Sora caught a glimpes of Donald standing with Goofy, Riku, Cloud, and...King Mickey!!

"I said AHM!" Donald yelled, but Sora and Kairi just waved him off.

"GrrrrrrAhhhhhhhgg!" Donald yelled, raising his staff; but Riku swiftly took it.

"Let's give them a few minutes" Riku said, as Sora and Kairi broke their kiss, possibly because of lack of oxygen.

"Works for me" King Mickey said, jumping up and taking Donald's staff from Riku and giving it back to the pissed off mage "Why don't you three fellas go into town and grab some lunch, my treat".

"Are ya sure your Majesty?" Goofy asked, eyeing Sora and Kairi.

"Sure I'm sure, besides Max is waitin' for ya" King Mickey said, giving Goofy a small black pouch with 2000 munny in it.

"Max is here!" Goofy yelled cheerfully.

"Yup!" King Mickey said.

"Come on fellers, lets go meet my son ahuck!" Goofy yelled, dragging Donald and Cloud out of the Coliseum.

"Riku, we need to talk" King Mickey said when they were out of earshot.

-

"...And thats what happened Mickey" Riku finished, shifting his weight on the rock he was sitting on to better get conformable. He and the King had been talking for about ten minutes a little outside the Coliseum.

"I see" King Mickey said, rubbing his chin in thought "Gosh, this little problem is startin' ta get outa' hand".

"Yeah, so what do we do now?" Riku asked, his face showing concern.

"Theirs nothin' we can do, he broke the seal, he has to be the one who un-brakes it" King Mickey said sternly.

"But he doesn't even know about the seal!" Riku said.

"He will with time" King Mickey assured.

"I really hate lying to him" Riku said "We're best friends and I can't even help him!".

"I know, I hate fibbin' ta him too, but its for his own good" King Mickey said, hopping off the rock he was sitting on "But you know how he is".

"I guess" Riku said sadly "Hey Mickey, how did you know where we were?".

"Oh let's just say I have a overworked and underpaid source" King Mickey said evasively "Oh! That reminds me, I have somethin' for ya Riku".

"Really!?" Riku said, a little surprised.

"Yup, I think ya earned it" King Mickey said cheerfully "Now hold out your hand".

-

"Errrrrrrr dose this mean were uhhhhh dating?" Sora asked, running his fingers through Kairi's hair.

"I don't think so, why?" Kairi asked, her head on Sora's lap.

"Oh! Well...I was uhhh just thinking...".

"SORA!" someone yelled from behind, scaring the crap out of Sora and Kairi.

"Geez...Oh hey Herc" Sora said. Hercules was standing in the doorway along side Zeus.

"Hey Sora, Kairi. Sora I think you've met my Dad" Herc said, pointing at Zeus.

"Your Dad is the God of Thunder?" Sora asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yup, anyway Dad has something he wants to say to you".

"Sora" Zeus began, walking up to the brunette "I came down here to apologize for striking you with that lightning bolt".

"It's okay, it was a accident" Sora said, not wanting to hold a grudge against the God of Thunder.

"Yes well, I feel I should make it up to you for all the trouble Hades. So I want you to have this" Zeus said, summoning his keyblade, giving it to Sora.

"Your keyblade!?" Sora said, struggling to get a grip on the thick handle; up close Sora saw it look like a combination of the oathkeeper and the hero's crest.

"Yes, it goes by the name of Thunder of Ruler and it can super charge any thunder attack" Zeus explained, as Sora took the keychain off the blade (Causing the blade to disappear) and attached it to his kingdom key, causing it to turn into the thunder of ruler.

"Thank you sir" Sora said, admiring his new keyblade a little bit before sending it back into his heart.

"No problem my boy; oh! And don't worry about Hades, he won't be bothering you anymore" Zeus assured.

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"Lets just say he's going to be spending a lot of time getting to know those he ruled over".

-

_"He thought THIS would stop me, what an idiot!" _Hades thought, falling through the same prison he had released Auron from close to a year ago.

_"I escaped from here once and I can do it again, and when I do oh IT'S ON!"_ Hades thought smiling evilly as he continued to fall throught the never-ending void.

-

"Feel better?" Donald asked Cloud, using fire to melt the remaining ice from Cloud's arm. He, Sora, and Kairi had been using fire spells to melt the icy damage Cloud had sustained during his battle with the ice titan, but it was slow going.

"I still can't move this arm" Cloud said, despite the fact Kairi had cast cure till her MP ran out.

"Must be cause of the frostbite; we have to get you to a Healer, know any you can trust?" Donald asked, stepping on the Coliseum's save point to recharge his MP.

"Just one; Aerith Gainsborough" Cloud said, getting off the rock he was sitting on.

"Alright Cloud, we'll take you back to Radiant Garden. That is if Donald has no objections" Sora said, looking at Donald with humor in his blue eyes.

"We owe him so we'll leave as soon as we find Riku" Donald said.

"Then I guess were leaving now then!" Riku said, running through the huge stone doors "Where's Goofy and the others?"

"Goofy's already onboard" Kairi said.

"And Herc, Phil, and Meg went into town to help rebuild" Sora added.

"Where were you?" Donald asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I was seeing the King and Max off" Riku said.

"Alright alright alright, let's just go already" Donald said, as he, Kairi, and Riku used the save point to warp to the gummi ship. Sora was about to follow when Cloud grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Sora..." Cloud started to say before thinking _"He won't believe the truth coming from me"._

"Sora...I just wanted to apologize" Cloud said, as he started to dug through his pocket.

"For what?" Sora asked, since Cloud had already apologized for the whole incident and had been forgiven.

"For what's going to happen" Cloud said, pulling out a old piece of parchment "I know this isn't enough, but it's all I have".

It was a page of Ansem's Logbook.

"This is the page Leon was going to give you before you ran out on him" Cloud said making for the save point.

"Oh uhhhhh thanks Cloud" Sora said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

_"There has to be a way to reverse the ceremony of sealing, and I'm going to find it. No matter what!" _Cloud vowed, as he felt his body disappear and reappear in the gummi ship.

_"Cloud wanted to apologize for something that's going to happen? I wonder what he meant?'' _Sora asked himself as he too warped into the gummi ship.

"Hey guys! Check what Cloud just gave us! Go on guess!" Sora yelled, his goofy ass smile on his face.

"We'er not guessing Sora!" Riku said, from his navigator's seat.

"It's a page of Ansem's Logbook" Sora said, waving the page over his head.

"Ooooo can I read it this time, please!" Kairi asked.

"Sure" Sora said, giving the page to Kairi.

"Thanks!" Kairi said, before clearing her throat and read the page outloud.

* * *

**OMG! I'm finally done with this monster chapter!**

**Next chapter: Ansem's Logbook pg. 5**

**Next world: Destiny Islands.**

**Please read and review (Cause I don't do this for my health ya' know).**

**Till next time PEACE OUT-KeybladeDJ!**


	16. Ansem's Logbook pg 5

**Yell-yo! Want to know more about the Soulless?**

**No! Too fucking bad! Here's chapter 16**

**Disclamer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would be a lot more violent, and Riku wouldn't have hid from Sora in KH2, and this story would be the plotline of Kingdom Hearts 3.

* * *

_Ansem's Logbook Pg. 5_

_Amazing! The small, white, Heartless-shaped creature we have been following has led me to what seems to be some kind of mound with this strange thing on top.Let me see if that nightvision scope still works. If it dose, I should be able to observe these shells without endangering myself or my three traveling companions._

_I am sorry for not updating this report during these last 2 days. I simply lost track of the time studying these Heartless with hearts but no souls. That mound, I managed to get a good look at it. It appeared to be a gumdrop-shaped mound built entirely out of a strange white substance. The mound had small holes all around it's surface, and a strange red ball with what I think to be white darkness swirling around inside, suspended by a thick, antenna-like membrane. But the most disturbing thing about this mound was the fact that every hour one of those strange creatures emerged from each of those holes, the same type every time. But yesterday, something odd happened. No creatures emerged from the mound all day. It was close to midnight (Radiant Garden time), and I was about to turn in, when I saw it. A Heartless, who must have been ambushed by the white ones, was forced to touch the red sphere, which seemed to take it's soul on contact! After that, these shell's started to emerge from the mound again. Thats whan I realized that mound was a kind of nest, a nest that needs a sacrificed soul in order to spawn thses soulless creatures. Hmmmmmm "Soulless", as good a name as any._

_I'm afraid our time here is up. As more and more Soulless spawn in the canyon below, my friends wisely decided it was time to leave before they found us. But before we left, we decided to see what it took to destroy one of these nests. Nothing they did worked; until Ven, on impulse, attacked the glowing red ball, shattering it with one solid hit. Once the nest was destroyed all the Soulless that were spawned from it died as well. This has told us something._

_We were wrong._

* * *

**Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Uhhh I really don't have anything to say 'cept WAFFLE'S ARE PEOPLE TOO!**

**Disclamer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts; Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix would be available in the USA:)

* * *

_Not Again_

"I'm soooo hungry!" Sora whined, loudly tapping his foot on the hard tile floor of Destiny Island's only McDonalds.

"Stop complaining! God your worse than Daisy!" Sora's wizard friend Donald Duck griped, fiddling with his staff out of habit.

"Can't argue with that" Sora's best friend Riku said, tapping his fingers on the table. Sora ignored them.

"Man, where's Goofy with our food?" Sora asked as, if on cue, Goofy appeared, holding up a tray full of McDonald's finest.

"Sorry 'bout the wait but the line was reeeeally long ahuck" Goofy said, taking his seat in the booth next to Donald.

"No problem" Sora said cheerfully, as he started to unwrap his burger. Silence followed for ten minutes as the four friends scarfed down their lunch.

"So what are we going to do to kill 4 hours?" Donald asked, in between mouthfulls of fries.

"We could spend it being glad were not Kairi" Sora said, causing everyone at the table to smile. Durning the trip to take Cloud Strife back to Radiant Garden everyone (including Cloud) had decided on taking Kairi back to the Islands to get her checked out by her doctor; to make sure there was no lasting harm from braking the laws of basic nature. Unfortunately, they ran into Kairi's over-protective parents who decided instead to take their daughter to St. Destiny hospital to get every test known to man done. The whole process would take five hours, so Kairi's parents shooed them off, promising they'ed update them every hour.

"We could go see ah picture" Goofy suggested.

"Good idea! We could go see The Dark Knight, it's two hours long and I heard it's really good" Riku said, as everyone finished their lunch.

"Sure" Sora said "But one thing first...".

-

"You said you'ed get her what!?" Donald screamed, his face turning red as he followed Sora down Walnut St.

"Her hairbrush and a couple of books" Sora said "Why?"

_"Wraped round her finger" _Riku coughed, causing Donald and Goofy to laugh.

"What was that?" Sora asked, his voice gaining an edge, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Let's face it, you do almost anything Kairi asks, you'r like her little errand boy" Riku laughed, as he, Donald, and Goofy kept walking.

"Thats...not true!" Sora said, blushing a little.

"Suuure it's not" Riku teased, as the three of them continued walking.

"Hey smart-ass! Kairi's house is over here!" Sora called, standing on the front porch of a nice, two-story, brick house.

"Oh!" Riku muttered, joining Sora, who was busy trying to pull the doorknob off.

"Damn it! It's locked" Sora yelled, giving up his attack on the doorknob "We gotta go back to the hospital and get the key from Kairi's folks".

"Uhhh hello Mr. keyblade master! You kinda weld the keyblade, ya know that mystic weapon that unlocks any lock!" Donald said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh yeah! I kind of forgot" Sora said, rubbing the back of his neck in a abashed way as he summoned his thunder of ruler.

_"How in God's name did someone with such a bad memory become the keyblade master?" _Riku asked himself, watching Sora tap the lock with his new keyblade. The lock opened with a click.

"It worked!" Goofy said cheerfully, as Sora sent his weapon back into his heart "I just hope we don't set off the...".

BEEP! BEEP! HONK! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Alarm" Goofy finished softly, stuffing his gloved fingers in his ears.

"Come on! Let's just get what we came her for before the..." Riku yelled, before he was cut off by the sound of a approaching police siren.

"Police show" Riku finished, as three cop cars appeared.

-

"You know what, cops suck!" Donald whined. He, Sora Riku, and Goofy managed to convince the arresting officers they weren't going to rob the place, which involved Donald and Goofy showing their Disney Castle credentials and Sora displaying his keyblade. The police let them off with a warning.

"Mmmmmhmmm" Sora hummed, not really paying attention to Donald's rants as he rifled through the stuff in Kairi's pink colored bathroom, looking for her hairbrush.

"Hey Sora, are these the three books Kairi wanted?" Riku asked, holding up three black books: _Twilight, New Moon, _and _Eclipse._

"Yup!" Sora said, looking at the note Kairi gave him "Now we just need to find her hairbrush; then we can get the hell outta here, being in a girls room is kinda creepy".

"It's right there" Riku said, pointing at the pink, heart-shaped, hairbrush sitting next to the sink.

"That's a hairbrush?" Sora said, causing his friends to sweatdrop like an anime character.

_"Yup, he's hopeless" _Riku thought, as Donald loudly muttered something about Sora's low IQ.

"Well excuse me for not being a girl!" Sora shot back, stuffing the brush in his red leg bag "Let's just go".

"Uh don't ya think we should tidy up a little?" Goofy asked, looking at the mess they made.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

-

"So can we go to the movies now?" Donald asked, as Sora shut and locked the door behind him.

"Yeah" Sora said, before running into Riku.

"Geez! What are you doing?" Sora asked; Riku held up his hand to silence him and then pointed skyward. Looking up Sora saw a huge storm cloud rolling in.

"A storm?" Sora asked; Riku shook his head.

"Thats no storm" Riku said. Suddenly the ground started to shake, lightly at first, then harder and harder.

"What the hell is going on!" Donald yelled, as the sky darkened. A cold wind swept past, freezing them to the bone.

"Darkness" Riku muttered; but Sora didn't hear him, his ears were ringing too loud. Suddenly a un-godly blast of white light flashed, blinding the four. Sora couldn't see but he could feel the light envelop him, draining him of his strenght until he couldn't stand. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy hit the ground hard before falling victim to the sweet call of unconsciousness.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**There ya go, my end-of-summer gift to you. **

**Now can someone do me a favor and tell me what's so great about **_Twilight_**? (Please).**

**I couldn't resist mentioning The Dark Knight. (That movie was freaken' wicked).**

**Well till next time PEACE OUT!-KeybladeDJ.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nothing to say...**

**Disclamer: **Get it through your head, I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

_Not Again Pt 2_

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh" Sora moaned, slowly opening his ocean blue eyes as his consciousness returned. He was laying face-up on the cold sidewalk, rain gently dampening his face.

_"What just happened?"_ Sora asked himself, slowly getting to his feet _"All I remember is that weird storm cloud"._

Sora looked down and saw his friends, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were still unconscious, but slowly coming around. Sora glanced down the street and what he saw shoocked him. Everything seemed to have lost it's color, even Sora.

_"This is just like Wonderland! Which means...Destiny Islands is losing it's soul!" _Sora frantically thought, as he started shaking his friends awake.

-

**1 hour earlier.**

-

_"I wonder how Sora's doing?" _Sora's mother, Sara, thought, looking at a framed picture of Sora and herself standing outside the front gates of the Destiny Island's Summer Fest, laughing and making goofy faces at the camera. She missed him a lot.

_Boom!_

_"Hmmm sounds like thunder. I better get everything inside" _Sara thought, putting the laundry basket she was carrying down. Walking outside, she saw the sky was indeed darkening.

_"Just perfect!" _Sara thought, brushing her brown, slightly spikey, hair out of her eyes. The wind was rapidly picking up, not to mention freezing.

_"What the hell's going on?" _Sara asked herself, as her ears started ringing. Suddenly an explosion of white darkness enveloped the Islands. Sara fell to the ground; her soul, along with everyone else's, was gone.

-

**Present time.**

-

"This is bad! This is BAD bad!" Donald yelled, crossing his arms.

"Ya think!" Sora said sarcastically. Donald shot a dirty look at him.

"For once I agree with you Donald" Riku said. The four of them were sitting on the cold sidewalk in front of Kairi's house, trying to figure out what was happening, ready to spring into action at a moments notice.

"What I don't get is: if the Soulless are attackin' the Island's, why haven't we seen them critters yet?" Goofy asked, scratching under his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Who knows?" Donald said, impatently tapping his foot.

"So now what are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" a gut-wrenching scream cut through the fog that had consumed the Islands.

"How about saving who ever just screamed?" Riku suggested. Donald and Goofy glanced at each other then nodded in agreement and ran off toward the sound of scream. Riku started after them only to have Sora pass him.

"Hey Sora, wait up!" Riku called to the brunette; but Sora didn't slow down, in fact he sped up.

"Hurry up guys!" Sora yelled as he overtook Donald and Goofy.

"Hey slow down Speed Racer, what's going on?" Donald asked, his voice even harder to understand as he ran out of breath.

"That scream...it came from my mother!" Sora answered, his voice disoriented by worry and panting, his only thought was getting to his mother's side...before it was too late.

-

"Ahhhhhhgg!" Sara screamed again, hoping someone would hear her and come to her aid.

"Get away! Shoo! Piss off!" Sara yelled, kicking at the weird monsters that were attacking her feet. The strange creatures were a ghostly white color, human-like in appearence, each wearing armor like knights did in the middle-ages with a strange drill-like weapon for a right arm.

_"What the hell are these things?! They kinda look like those Heartless things Sora told me about, only white!" _Sara thought. She had taken refuge in the old ceder tree in the backyard-the one Sora sometimes used to sneak out on school nights to hang with his friends-after these freaks had appeared out of nowhere and started attacking her.

_Crash! _

The sound of glass shattering snapped Sara out of her daydreaming. She turned and saw those white monsters had broken Sora's window and were climbing across the branch toward her. Looking down, she saw those white freaks climbing up the tree. She kicked at the closest, her foot connecting with its white, jelly-like head.

"Oh yeah! Heels are good for something after all!" Sara yelled, kicking a few more that had started to climb. Suddenly the sound of a revving drill pounded against her eardrums, she turned and saw one of those knight-thingys standing over her, it's drill arm pointed at her head.

"Oh crap!" Sara said, her voice little more than a wisper she was scared so bad. The monster thrusted its drill hard, aiming to impale her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sara screamed, closing her eyes so she wouldn't see her life end. But the attack never came. Sara opened her eyes and saw the drill monster had been reduced to a smoldering pile of armor, before disappearing into nothing.

"What the..." Sara started to say, before she was cut off by the sound of another drill. More of those things were running across the tree branch after her.

"THUNDER!" a scrachy voice yelled. A bolt of lightning struck the branch between Sara and the white monsters; cleanly cutting through the branch, causing it and the monsters to fall to the ground.

"Man that was close" Sara said, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding. But the homicidal freaks of nature weren't giving up, teaming up they started drilling through the thick tree trunk. The drilling shook the tree hard and Sara lost balance and started to fall, but she quickly grabbed hold of the branch.

"I knew I shouldn't have got out of bed this morning!" Sara whined, trying to pull herself onto the branch she was dangling from. The drill things started attacking her feet, making it harder to hold on. Finally one of the crazy knights got lucky, it's drill clipped Sara's calf; the pain was bad enough to force her to let go.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sara screamed, falling to a certain death.

"MOM!" a voice yelled; a very familiar voice. Sara felt something grab her around the wast hard, knocking the wind out of her as it dragged her through the air.

"What the.." Sara started to curse, before looking up and seeing the face of her saviour; her son Sora.

"Nows really not a good time Mom!" Sora said as he twisted his body in midair, landing feet first on the side of his neighbors house. Taking a second to make sure he had a good grip on his mother, Sora pushed off hard, gliding up to the roof of his house where Donald, Riku, and Goofy were waiting.

"Man that was close" Sora said, gently lowering Sara into Goofy's out-streached arms before dropping out of the air, landing cat-like on the roof. Sara looked down and saw the backyard had been completely taken over by those monsters.

"Why?" Sara whispered to her self, as she watched the white ones begin destroying the backyard, possibly searching for her.

"Are you ok Mom?" Sora asked, placing his gloved hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Sara saw he a couple of bruises on his arms and legs and his lower lip was bleeding. Riku, Donald, and Goofy didn't look much better.

"Sora, Riku, what happened?" Sara asked, looking at the boy's injuries "You look like you've been in one hell of a fight".

"Fight!? Try fights! The entire housing addition has become a fricken' battleground!" Donald yelled, rubbing his black eye rather hard.

"What are you talking about? What battleground?" Sara asked, completely confused.

"Soulless have invaded Destiny Islands, whole army of 'em" Sora explained.

"And just what the hell are are Soulless?" Sara asked.

"Well, their kinda like Heartless, only they don't got a soul" Goofy explained over-cheerfully.

"We haven't encountered Soulless like these before; so we decided to call them Drill Knights!" Riku added. Sara simply looked dumbfounded.

"Don't worry Mom" Sora said, smiling goofly at her "Once upon a time this would have been weird for us too".

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr crunch!_

The sound of a drill cutting through wood sliced through the air. Sora and the others turned and saw the Drill Knights had cut through the ceder tree Sara had taken refuge in, causing the tree to fall.

_Crash!_

The impact of the tree hitting the side of the house knocked everyone off their feet; Sora hit the ground hard, scratching up his arm. He tasted blood; he had bit his tongue.

_"Man that didn't feel good" _Sora thought, spitting the blood out of his mouth as he got up.

"SORA! Honey are you ok!? How many fingers am I holding up?!" Sara yelled, freaking out at the sight of her little boy's bloody arm and lips.

"I'm fine Mom..." was all Sora managed to say before his mother cut off his air supply in a bone crushing hug.

"Mom...get...off...please...can't...breath!" Sora gasped, his face was turning blue by the time Sara let go.

"Sorry honey" she said quietly, embarrassed that she let her emotions get the better of her "It's just that I get so...".

"MOM GET DOWN!" Sora yelled, pushing off and slamming into his mother, both hitting the ground hard. Flames engulfed the spot Sara had been standing only a second ago. The flames rose and encircled the five, trapping them on the roof.

"Up there!" Riku yelled, pointing skyward. Sora looked up and saw the smokey sky filled with the silhouette of Demon Flyer Soulless, circling the house and pelting it with bombs.

"We have to get down from here!" Sora yelled, summoning his thunder of ruler keyblade in a flash of blue light. Pointing at the sky he unleashed an enhanced thunder spell, frying a few of the blue winged gremlin-like monsters.

"Down's not lookin' very good either!" Goofy yelled, using his knights shield to deflect some of the bombs.Sora glanced down and saw Goofy was right; the entire backyard was flooded with Drill Knights.

"Shit!" Sora muttered, flipping over a Demon Flyer that just tried to dive-bomb him. Suddenly the Flyers combined their power and launched a huge bomb at the five of them.

"Stay down and hold on!" Sora yelled as he cast reflect over himself and his mother as Donald cast reflect over him and Riku. Goofy ducked under his shield. The roof shook as the bomb blew and set everything a blaze.

"Get behind me!" Sora ordered his Mom when his spell broke; Sara obliged and found herself surrounded by Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

"Don't worry Mom, we'll protect you!" Sora promised, lowing his body into his favorite combat position.

"Ready guys?!" he asked his friends, who simply replied with a nod.

"Then let's kick their scrawny asses!" Sora yelled, as the four leaped into battle.

He hated spending all day in bed, just hated it. It made him feel useless.

_"Damn Hades and his freakin titans!"_ Cloud thought, looking at his right arm-the arm not too long ago that had been frozen solid. It was still numb.

At least he didn't have to have it cut off.

_"A normal doctor or healer would have taken a rusty saw to it; but not Aerith. She one hell of a healer"_ Cloud thought, staring at the ceiling. Aerith knew of a spell rejuvenate every nerve in his arm that had been lost to frostbite. Only it would take awhile.

_"It's a slow spell Cloud, it has to target every damaged nerve. You'll be here at least a week...minimum" Aerith had said, her fingers dancing through the air as she worked her magic._

_"Is there anyway to make it work faster" he had asked._

_"Not unless you want another head" Aerith said. Cloud wasn't sure if she was joking or not._

_"There now, all done" she had said, dusting her hands off on her red and white dress. "Now you can't move that arm for at least three days, otherwise the spell might brake and I'll have to start over"._

_"Yes I do" Aerith said sternly before leaning over to pick up the flower basket she always carried around. "I'll check up on you in a couple of hours and bring you some lunch"._

_She was half-way out the door before he muttered his thanks._

That was yesterday.

_"I'm not going to waste my week here" _Cloud thought, flipping through the pages of the mythology book he had taken for Ansem's library, trying to find a way to reverse what had happened to Kairi in the Underworld. He wished he could have told Sora and the others what happened, but he knew they wouldn't believe him unless he had solid proof.

_"This book isn't helping!" _Cloud thought, savagely throwing the book at the doorway, almost hitting Yuffie.

"Jesses Cloud, you trying ta' kill me!" Yuffie yelled, jumping up and down.

Cloud muttered something that sounded like "Sorry".

"What the hell is this anyway?" Yuffie asked, picking up the book. _"The Mythology Encyclopedia!_".

"Uh-hun" Cloud muttered, wishing Yuffie would leave.

"I thought you didn't believe in this superstitious crap" Yuffie said, plopping down at the end of Cloud's bed.

"I don't, are you in here for a reason?" Cloud asked, trying not to put to much acid in his voice as he talked to his friend. He appreciated what she was trying to do, but he really wanted to be alone right now.

"Well I was going to keep you company, but I can see you're too busy being Cloud" Yuffie said, getting up to leave "So I'll leave you to you're sulking".

"Yuffie wait!" Cloud yelled, he just had an idea.

"Geez make up you're mind Chocobo head I'm a busy ninja!" Yuffie said, giving Cloud the best death stare she could.

"I need to talk to Merlin" Cloud said.

"Geez you haven't been here in a while, have you?" Yuffie said, loving the face she knew something Cloud didn't "Old fart left for his home world 'bout a week ago".

"Is there any way to contact him?" Cloud asked, suspecting the answer was no.

"Nope, old buzzard dosen't believe in cell phones" Yuffie said, laughing at her own insult.

"Damn!" Cloud muttered.

"But ya' know, I think he left the coordinates to his word here somewhere. I'll have to ask Cid".

"Could you do that for me?" Cloud asked.

"Whats the magic word?".

"I'm not saying please!".

"Fine jurk-face I'll go find him, anything else? You're slippers and pipe maybe?" Yuffie asked, only to receive Cloud's famous death stare.

"Okay then" Yuffie said, practically running out of the room.

_"At least I have a place to start"_ Cloud thought when he was finally alone, looking out the window, bored, wishing his arm would heal so he could begin his quest.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Don't ask why I gave Sora's mom a name in this chapter and didn't in chapter 2, just don't.**

**The ending to Sora's part of this chapter was a pain in the ass to write, you're not meant to care I just want you to know how hard it was.**

**Told you Cloud had a huge part of the fic.(I bet you didn't believe me either, shame on you!).**

**Big surprise next chap.**

**Well thats my sad story. Please Review.**

**Peace out!-KeybladeDJ.**


End file.
